


Love On Duty

by tsukino_usagi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Boy's Love, Gun Violence, Hate Crimes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Jisung So this fanfic is for him, Kang Daniel is a sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of Politic, Possible Character Death, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, WannaOnefanfiction, jisung is depressed, nielsung, yoonjisungcentric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino_usagi/pseuds/tsukino_usagi
Summary: On the surface Jisung just a normal kindergarden teacher. He had a normal life with his friends. However, unknown to them his father is the President of Korea. When there is a murder threat towards the President's family,  Jisung now need 24 hours protection. His bodyguard is a cutie Kang Daniel where both of them had develop some feeling later on.However, more secrets are revealed and Jisung's life is at a stake. Kang Daniel need to protect his lover and at the same time to find who is behind all the threats.





	1. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir, we have been ordered not to disclose the full detail until you have safely reach the mansion. Mr President will explain to you by himself,"
> 
> "And what if I refuse?"
> 
> "We also have the direct order from Mr President instructing us to drag your feet down to the mansion if you refuse to do so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i decide to write a fanfic about nielsung lol :))
> 
> i dont know how it will turn out since i only thought about the basic plot/theme but let see how it will go (≧∇≦)

"Hyung!!!!!"

Jisung turned around to the owner of the loud voice. He shrunk his eyes gazing at the figure who literally running towards him. Jisung frowned at that childish behaviour while shook his head.

"Hooni yah, don't run at the school compound like this. It's dangerous..."said Jisung when the younger standing in front him, panting for breath. He ruffles the hair of the boy lovingly with a crescent smile. That boy grinned at the gesture, feeling the warmth in it. Always delighted whenever Jisung pampered him like that.

"Hyung....I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I'm looking for you all around the school..."said Jihoon with a pouting mouth. A bit annoyed when he was searching for Jisung almost every place in the kindergarden before he found out that Jisung was here at the backyard watering the flowers. His favourite place of all.

Jisung hit his own forehead immediately. "Oh no! I forgot my phone at home. Sorry Jihoon. is there anything important?" asked him. He forgot that he had charged his phone on the nightstand in his room last night.

Jihoon nodded. "Yes. Someone. No, there is two men actually. They were asking for you, wearing all black suits with black glasses. They looks like that Men In Black movie..."told Jihoon.

Jisung furrowed listening to Jihoon. Two men? Wearing suits? "What was that Hooni?"

Jihoon shrugged while shooking his head. "I don't know hyung. When I asked they didn't answer and just asked me to find you. They are waiting for you at the front door..."

Jisung exhales slowly before putting the water spray at the rack and walking to the front, followed by the curious Jihoon at the back. Jisung still wondering who were the two men suddenly appearing at his workplace looking for him. This is weird.

From afar, Jisung can see two strong built men standing with both hand cross to their back like some police in a march. Their face way too serious without any smile with black glasses perfectly on the nose. Approaching closely, Jisung noticed that both were still young and handsome too. That is eye catching!

"I'm Jisung. May I know why are you looking for me?" asked Jisung to both of them.

"Sir, we had been instructed by Mr President to take you to the mansion as soonest..."said one the man with a cute bunny teeth. He didn't even look at Jisung while delivering the message to Jisung. Looking straight ahead and Jisung don't understand why you have to talk to someone without looking at their face. Rude?

Hearing it, Jisung sighed heavily and closed his eyes trying to calm down himself. He then stared at the cute bunny guy who don't even smile and too stiff standing with no movement at all in front of Jisung. "Why?" is the one thing he can even asked for now.

"Sir, we have the direct order not to disclose the full detail until you have safely reach the mansion. Mr President will explain to you by himself,"said the guy.

Jisung scoffs at the rules abiding citizen or whatsoever he is. Then he looks at the guy standing beside the cute one. Also having stiff and serious look behind his black glass. He pointed his finger towards him.

"And you. Do you mind to explain to me the reason of this?" asked Jisung with annoyed tone.

"No Sir. Our duty is to bring you to the mansion only."

Jisung massage his temple out of stress dealing with the two guys. "And what if I refuse?" he try to reckon with.

"We also have the direct order from Mr President instructing us to drag your feet down to the mansion if you are refusing to do so..."explain the cutie.

"Oh God! Fine, whatever it is. Let me take my bag first..." said Jisung feeling defeated at the ridiculous order from Mr President who he is hypothetically knows exactly who.

Jisung turned his body to Jihoon who still standing behind him with the confusing look at what had really happened between him and the two men in black guys. But Jisung really appreciated that Jihoon didn't interrupt the whole conversation as he usually did with him if he is over excited or curious about something.

"Hyung what happen? Who are they? Where are you going? Are they good people? Is it okay for you to go with them? They are not kidnapping you right? And who is Mr President? Hyung...."

Jisung put his palm on the chatty mouth of Jihoon, hindering from the boy to keep asking questions that he can't answer to for the time being. "Shh...hyung will explain to you later ok? Come follow me to the office first..."

Jisung dragged Jihoon with him, heading to the office to take all his belonging. He threw a short glance towards both of the men and his eyes more on the cute guy who still stiff standing with his partner with a serious face. Cutie!

Jisung feeling suffocated sitting alone at the backseat of the black car with two guys wearing the black suits, not talking even a single words and they didn't even turn on the radio making the the air in the car too chill and awkward. Jisung trying his best to compose himself at the sudden appearance and how he is forced to follow them even ironically he himself willingly to go to avoid any commotion at the kindergarden. He didn't want any fuss causing the staff and children there scared to death. Well he knows how these two men black will dutifully doing their job if the instruction or order been carried away.

Jisung cleared his throat a few times before start speaking. "Well, can any of you please tell me at least the reason of all this? I mean why President want to see me out of sudden?"

No answer. Not even a sound. Jisung sighed. This is fucking ridiculous!

"What should I do for you to answer my question then?"

Quite.

"Is there anything happen to him?"

Quite.

"I shouldn't say this but what that crazy bastard want from me??" shrieked Jisung losing his patience at the persistent silence of the two men.

This time the words 'crazy bastard' had a toll on the two men who seems gasped at the bold Jisung, looking towards each other with mouth slightly parted. The cutie tilt his head to the back where Jisung seated with annoying and angry face, glaring at him with a sharp eyes.

"Sorry Sir. We can't disclose...."

His repetitious line were cut short when Jisung abruptly raise his one hand asking him to stop talking. "I don't want to listen that stupid same thing again. Nevermind, you can refuse to answer my question..."

Jisung put on his earphone, turn on the music from his phone. And shocking the two guy on the front seat when he suddenly singing out loud some song from kpop band with out of tune, hoarse voice and high pitch which is believed by the men that he is purposely doing it.

Both try to ignore the childish act along the journey. Letting Jisung to occupy himself with the music by himself. They didn't want to further pissing off their guest. Afraid that they will face the consequences from Mr President. But one of them (the cute one) had caught something in his ears, the last sentence Jisung said (more to mumbles to himself) with slower voice before putting the earphones to his ears.

_"After all these years, why he want to see me now?"_

And when he had glanced to the backseat through the front mirror, he can see how Jisung face turn to sullen and his eyes glistening. Like he was holding up his tears while looking outside the car window with a deep thought. The guy sighed slowly, not too loud to be noticed by his partner or Jisung.

When the big black imported car enter the tall golden gate, a big fountain with two white horses in the middle of the lawn had captured Jisung eyes. He is astonished to the view and he curved a beautiful smile when he see all types of flower planted along the paveway. Flowers always be his favourite.

Jisung startled when one of the men opened up the door from the outside for him to get out from the car. Jisung half heartedly get out and followed both of them into the luxurious mansion heading to somewhere he don't even know. Too big to explore, too many rooms and Jisung quite tired to walk since he had been standing all day long while teaching today.

"Are we there yet?"uttered Jisung but left with no answer. Jisung tsked at the pathetic situation he had caught up.

They stopped at in front one of the room, slightly at the end of the hallway. Jisung aware that before one of them knock the door they were pulling their suits straight, keep themselves neat and tidy. He can hear from the inside someone asked them to come in before the cute guy roll the doorknob.

"Mr President, he is here..."said the cutie.

Jisung now is looking at the old man addressed as Mr President by the cutie, standing with both arm on his back, slightly smiling but with a stern face gazing at him with mixed up feelings. Jisung bit his bottom lips looking at older man, quite nervous.

"Hello Jisung... It's been a long time..."said him with a raspy voice resonates in the chill spacious room.

"H-hello...Fa-father...."stuttered Jisung.

President Yoon curved a wider smile hearing Jisung calling him 'father' after a while.

"Yes my son...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:-
> 
> This fanfic is merely a fiction, nothing in it have intention to depict the real life of the President of Korea or indirectly connected with the real life character. All the characters were merely fiction with an imaginary plots. As such, kindly do not expect me to portray the character as close as to the reality. Other than that, I'm not a Korean so im not well verse on how Korea's constitutional works but if you are interested the ff to focus on that, i can make it boring for you :)) 
> 
> this fanfic also open for any concstructive comments. i appreciated that so much, and don't worry i will not delete any of it


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The last thing I remember you said that I'm no longer your son and you are not my father..."
> 
> Yoon Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. Still a basic plot. I hope you really enjoy this.

Jisung is now seated in front of his estranged father with nervousness all over his body causing his eyes wavering around the room, the throats a little bit dry and his hands also slightly trembling. He continously tapping his feets out of anxiety and he is still pondering on the real why he had been escorted here, to the official residence of the President of Korea.

It had been seven years he had not meet with his father. The hurtful truth that he tried to ignore. The last time he saw his father doesn't ended well, both were involved in a series of heated arguments which resulted him to leave the house and his father had severed all the ties with him. In other words, his father had disowned him. He is no longer in the family picture. No more monetary help pursuit afterwards and zero communication between him and other family members.

It was the toughest year for Jisung actually. He was in his first year at the university. With no more expenses from his father, no money to spend for the tuition fees or even for the food. Thus he need to works by his own to earn the money he needed to pursue his degree. And only God knows how many odd job he had done to finish his study and to keep on living, surviving in this cruel world.

"I guessed you are still wondering why you are here, sitting in front of me..."said President Yoon after the brief moment of silence. He is conscious at the uneasy expression registered on his son's face. He knows it is awkward for Jisung to be here out of blue without being justified the reason of it. He himself also feeling uncomfortable to start the conversation with his son. But he need to act fast, faster than other people.

"Y-yes...May I know why? Since your bodyguards here refused to tell me anything.." Jisung asked together with complaining about the two guys while pointing his finger to each of them annoyingly.

President Yoon let out a soft chuckles while glancing at his two men standing on the left side with a straight face. "Well, for your information, they are not my bodyguards but yours..."him explained.

Jisung eyes widen with a loud gasped. "What???"shouted him out of shocked and maybe too loud to do so.

President Yoon is startled a little bit at the exeggarated expression and he noticed the two bodyguards were same as he is.

"Yoon Jisung, manners please..."

Jisung hold his breath for a while before exhaling it heavily. He is trying to compose himself from the latest information that been thrown to his face like a brick and it is deadly hurt. He feels his head throbbing with a slight pain causing the dizziness and nauseous hitting him slowly. It's among the ordinary symptoms he always had if he ever stressed out which later on will be turned into severe migraine. But he hope he will not having it too soon.

Jisung clenched his teeth before started asking his father, trying to not showing any rage at the moment. "Why? I don't need bodyguards. I'm just ordinary kindergarden teacher. I lives a normal life, I had not done anything wrong, did not involved in any crime or even been targeted. So why?"

President Yoon sighed. He knows it is hard for Jisung to accept this new situation abruptly. But he need to do this. The safety of his family is the first priority. His position as the President had jeopardize the life of his family. This is what he has to face as the president of a country. There will always be someone who wanted to drag him down.

"Jisung, the reason why I called you here, the reason of why you need this protection because I had received few threats lately, threatening our family safety..."explained the father waryly.

Jisung is utterly shocked but confused. "Threat? What do you mean by that?"

"Firstly, since last month I had received tons of pictures of your sister Jiah wherever she goes, with whom she was and one of it was in front of her apartment with hwer daughter and husband..."explained President Yoon with a serious voice.

Jisung put the back of his hand on his mouth, hiding the shocked which is now had make him to worry about his sister well being. The only sister he had and always cherished.

"Noona? Is she fine? Is she okay? She is not hurt right?"asked Jisung frantically worried. He didn't met with her after he left the house. Not that his sister also hated him but he had distanced himself so that their father will not enraged at Jiah if they still keep in touch after what had happened. Jisung thought it is better that way. But secretly, he is sometimes went to his sister's apartment during the weekend, watching from afar how she is doing with her husband and her cute daughter Janie. He don't even have the courage to talk to Jiah over the phone.

President Yoon shook his head. "She's okay. I had placed two men to guard her and her family. I'm trying to make her to settle down out of country to guarantee her safety."

Jisung let out a relieved sighs. Slightly happy that there is nothing wrong with Jiah and her family. But still he had the fear that the person who had make all the fuss about this will keep on doing his thing if did not been arrested yet. This world is full of crazy people that will do anything to satisfied their needs. Jisung is afraid for just thinking about that.

"Someone want me to stand down from my position. That is the main reason why I had received this threats..."said his father.

Jisung tilt his head towards his father. Staring at his father now Jisung had noticed that the seven years of distance, his father had gained some wrinkles on his face, his hair almost turn to white and his face shows the tiredness due to the overload of works being the president. His heart is hurting while thinking how hard his father had worked himself for him to be here today but he is been deprived from enjoying his moment of success. Not only he need to govern the nation, dealing with some issues but now his family is in danger and it had double the weighed of the burden on his shoulder.

Jisung do cares. It is a total lies if he had said that he didn't care at all about his father at all for these seven years. He knows exactly when was his father had decided to be one of the candidate for the presidential election. He watched all the news about his father, how the people is giving the full support to him since he is a good leader and had well established his good profile. Everyone likes him. He had the charisma as a leader, he is so eloquent with his opinion and he had never wavered for what he had believed.

He did shows his full supports during the campaign, joining the supporters, distributing the manifestos all over the places he could. Of course some of his friends had asked him why he had poured so much effort to help with the campaign. Jisung has to give a solid answer to that since no one knows who is President Yoon to him. The most logic but absurd reason he gave was, _"because we share the same family name"._

Jisung looked at his aging but refined father. His heart aching knowing that he never been part of his father's life and how miserable it was for seven years living without a family to embrace you when you're tired and need a support. Hurt.

"They didn't know about me, I never been in the picture during your campaign. I never been introduced as one of your children. Then why I still need this protection?"asked Jisung with a hurtful tone. He had watched all the interviews of his father on national television. Never once President Yoon ever mentioned he has one son. Yoon Jisung's name was not mouthed by his father or other family members. They know he did have two children. Jiah and him. But as far as they concerned, President Yoon had made a statement that his son is now resides outside of Korea, want to live privately without any media attention. There is formal order from the President to all media for not publisized the life of his son even the picture. Hypothetically.

Jisung aware about that, understand the reason. He might not seem to care about it but it is still hurtful for your parent totally ignored your existence.

President Yoon is flustered at the questions. Indeed what Jisung said was the truth but somehow the stalker had digged out the family tree really good that they even can traced about Jisung. President Yoon signalling the cute guy to show Jisung something. The guy took out a stack of pictures in a brown envelope and put it down on the table in front of Jisung.

Jisung's body is shaking when he sees all the pictures were his. At the convenient store nearby his apartment where he went to buy groceries, at the cafe where he hang out with his friends Jihoon and Woojin, at the park where he took a stroll during weekend, and in front of his apartment building where he just park his car. And the most shocking one is there are also pictures of him at the kindergarden where he is teaching the kids.

"I received these three days ago. That is why I had instructed Daniel to escort you here..."said President Yoon while pointing at the cute guy.  
Daniel. So that is his name. Suits him well.

"Do I really need this protection?"asked Jisung disheartened. Feeling too burden up with the situation he is now dealing. His eyes still batting on the pictures on the table.

"Yes. I am afraid that, that person will attack you and Jiah. This is serious Jisung,"affirmed President Yoong with a concerned voice.

"But...but I don't need it. I can take care of myself. As far as I'm concerned you had cut all the ties with me. So there is no need for you to worry that he or they will use me to threaten you, right?"

President Yoon is faze at what had Jisung said just now. "Yoon Jisung. If i ever cut all the ties with you, you are still my son. We shared the same blood!"

Jisung scoffs at his father. Feeling irritated at his father who tried to act as a father all of sudden.

"The last thing I remember you said that I'm no longer your son and you are not my father. I have no family.You let me on my own for seven years for God sake. I need to work my own ass to finish my study and to stay alive. I had my mine now. My own house, my own friends, my own dreams. You had left me alone for seven years, so why you have to show your concern right now? It's invalid thou..." burst Jisung let out his dampant and rage for what he had strived along the years been disown by his family.

"Jisung...I know how much you'd detest me right now and I have no explaination or excuses to make you feel better. But this protection is important. You need this,"coaxed President Yoon. He is dejected that he had let his own son to suffer by himself. It is not something that he can fixed in one day.

But once a father you always a father. How much wrath or hate you felt towards your own children, deep down they still treasured their children dearly. A wrath of a parent can be subdued by a simple apology from the child. But he didn't ask Jisung to say sorry or feeling remorseful for his behaviour, he only want Jisung to agree with the protection squad for his own safety.

"No, I don't need this. I am happy with my life right now. Nope, I won't let you to decide my life again. I appreciate if you just let me be as I am now. I'm sorry to dissapoint you Mr President. But this...this is a big NO for me..."refused Jisung, still stubborn to stick on his own opinion. No one can decide how he is going to live his life. For many years he had lived as he wish, he will not let a simple threat to ruin it.

"Jisung!"

Jisung rise from the chair, refused to stay any longer in the room and confronting his father in this heated argument. He is afraid he will say something more hurtful than this and he didn't want to hear any hate remarks from his father too. The scars from before had took so many years to heal and he will not want it to bleed again. Never.

"I'm leaving. Sorry I had to turn down your offer. And...and please say hi to eomma and noona for me..."

Jisung quickly bowed to his father and moved his legs towards the door but he didn't expect his way will be blocked by the cutie whose named is Daniel as his father had said earlier.

"Jisung, please don't be too stubborn!"

Jisung can hear his father pleading behind him but he knows it is more sounded like an order rather than a plead. Jisung just ignored his father, not going to turn back his body instead he gave a sharp stare towards Daniel who still standing in front of him, obstructing his way to open the door.

"Move!" said Jisung angrily.

Daniel is totally ignoring Jisung. Keep standing at the door unwavered, both hands behind his back.  
Jisung gritted his teeth out of anger, clenching his fist until his knuckles turn to white and his eyes gawking at Daniel with dissatisfaction and wrath.

"I said move before I throw my fist to your cute face!" threatened Jisung but still have the time to compliment the face of Daniel.

"Sorry Sir. I can't, you are not allowed to leave without Mr President permission,"said Daniel with a serious tone. His eyes still did not meet the eyes of Jisung. Just staring ahead, more on Jisung's back, towards the Mr President. Waiting for any signals from the President Yoon for him to take any action needed.

"Jisung...you need to calm down first. You didn't understand how serious the situation is for you. It is dangerous for you to go outside without protection.."explained President Yoon, trying to make his only son to comprehend the real situation they are facing now.

Jisung shook his head still not willing to listen to his father. "I said move!"

Daniel standstill didn't move for an inch causing Jisung to lose his patience. He clenched his fist tightly, raise his hand get ready to punch Daniel on his face when suddenly someone had smacked his neck from behind and he succumb into darkness instantly.

Daniel immediately catch the limp body of Jisung on the shoulder, preventing his body to fall into the floor with a little bit flustered. Jisung's face was laid down into his chest causing Daniel a little bit nervous due to the closeness of their bodies. He can smell perfectly the sweet odour of Jisung. Vanilla. He then looks at Seungwoo with a furrowed eyebrows.

"Sorry. Mr President signalled me..."said Seungwoo with a wide grinning.

Daniel turn to President Yoon before the number one man of the nation nodded his head, confirming what Seungwoo just said to him.

"Bring him to his room. Make sure he will not escape from here when he is awake," ordered President Yoon.

"Yes Mr President!" said both Daniel and Seungwoo simultaneously.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this ff have no advance chapter had been written so maybe it will take sometimes for me to update new chapters. but usually when i said like this then the ideas will come like a waterfall lol. im trying my best to update as frequent as i can, like my first ff before. 
> 
> thanks for reading and commenting. as well as for those who left the kudos (●´з`)♡


	3. Suffocates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daniel.."
> 
> "Yes Sir..."
> 
> "Hyung. Just hyung Niel ah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up. I hope im not rushing the things here.  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ

It is dark. There is no light at all. He can't see anything. Where am I? What sound is that?

"I never know that Mr President has another son..." a man said whispering, sound like he is trying to talk something secretly.

"It's their family matters. We have no right to interfere..."

Jisung can hear someone is talking nearby. His ears is twitching at that. It just that the voice was so foreign that he didn't know who were they. His eyelids feels too heavy for him to lift and his neck is slightly painful when he tried to move. His whole body feeling numb. He is paralyzed. He try to compose himself, gathering some strength so that he can bring himself out of the darkness.

"But don't you think it is weird that President never talked about his son? I mean why did they are not in a good term..."

"Seung Woo hyung. We have rules, don't interfere with President personal life..."

Seung Woo throw a sharp glares towards Daniel, feeling slightly annoyed at his dongsaeng.

"Yah Daniel. You're too boring. Don't be too strict with yourself. We can have this small talks with ourselves. Not that we are going to make a press conference and tell all the people out there how complex our President's life is," said Seung Woo while mocking at Daniel.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Hyung, I just not interested to stuck out my nose into someone private life. And as I said, I have no right to give my comments whatsoever. Every house and family have their own shit around.."

Seung Woo let out a soft and light chuckles. "But this shit here is too messy..."said Seung Woo jokingly. He took a glance on the back, watching the unconscious body of Jisung still laying on the bed unwavered for an inch. 

Daniel scoffs at Seung Woo jokes. He just shook his head, didn't have heart to crack on that jokes and he finds it is quite rude for you to have that thought about someone problem, especially when it is involving family matters. But Daniel understand how curious his hyung at this situation. Even he himself at shocked when he had received the order this morning from the President Yoon.

No one ever mentioned about Yoon Jisung in the residence. Not even once Daniel ever heard someone to bring up the name while gossipping about everything that happened in the residence. As such, when President Yoon had assigned him and Seung Woo to become his son's bodyguard, both were startled and confused. However they have no courage to ask further and they are not even in a place to do so. They just need to carry on the instruction and dutifully carry on their job.

Moreover, listening to the father-son bickering and how Jisung blatantly acting rude against the President also had double the shocked. Both were really not in a good term and to know that President Yoon had disowned Jisung for the last seven years is a bombshell. The reason is still unknown but the hurtful tone of Jisung had a toll on Daniel. Sympathy and heartache.

"Don't say it like that hyung..."

"Well it is funny though when his son just talk so rude towards his father. Well of course it is not weird if a son is arguing with his father. But we are talking about President Yoon. The president of Korea. The most powerful man in this country..."

Daniel glanced for a second at Seung Woo amused face. He knows that Seung Woo really enjoys himself now. He is the one that had whining all the time how bored it will be to guard the son of President Yoon when they been assigned to do the job. Well no one to blame if they were thinking like that. Being a bodyguard for VVIP is not as fun as other people may think. Most of them were too boring or too bratty. Not to say that how those people always treat their bodyguards like a piece of shit. No offence, but that is the reality. Escorting them to all formal functions as well as social parties days and nights, without rest yet need to be alert at all time. This job is sucks but Daniel loves it. Hypothetically.

"I think both of you are really enjoying yourself to tittle tattle about President's life. It is funny right, to know how pathetic it was..."

Both Daniel and Seung Woo lurched at the voice of Jisung who clearly had woken up after passed out almost two hours. Daniel and Seung Woo turned over their bodies facing Jisung whom had rise from his bed, sitting on the edge of the bed while holding the back of his neck, hissing when he try to move it.

Jisung tilt his head looking at his so called bodyguards who standstill at the door. Jisung scoffs at them, feeling amused at how they were chirping happily before and now had put that serious face once again in front of him.

"Where am I?" asked Jisung with a hoarse voice, eyes were chaotically scanning the spacious room around him. It is big, way too big. He think the room space is as big as his apartment living hall. Even the bed he sit in also more than a king size. Maybe three to four people can fit in. Not to say that the bed is look too elegant and expensive with white satin drapes hanging on the four pillars. All the furnitures in the room looks so expensive, made of a teak wood. Maybe. Who knows how much money had they used to decorate the room. It is president residential after all.

"This is your room Sir.. "answered Daniel.

Jisung instantly turned his head towards Daniel.

"My room? What the heck? I'm not staying here!"

"This is the President's order. You will be staying here..."

"For God sake, can he just leave me alone? I'm not a kid anymore. Im 26 years old god damn it!!"said Jisung frustrated. He really can't tolerate with what his father had arranged for him without his consent.

Daniel and Seung Woo flinched a little bit at the outburst. Looking at how red Jisung's face right now, both knows that their subject are not happy at all with whatever his father had done for him. He will not thanks his father for this exclusive treatment as the son of the President. He obviously hated it to the core.

Jisung slipped down from the bed feeling slightly wobbling but managed to stabilize his body by gripping on one of the pillar of the bed.

"I'm not staying here, you can tell that old man that I'm leaving right now..."said Jisung with a firm tone ignoring the dumbfounded expression of his two bodyguards.

"Sir please stay here. We have a clear order that..."

"Stop with all the bullshit that you're just carrying on your duty whatsoever because I don't give a damn to that,"interupt Jisung, without listening to what is Daniel trying to say.

"But if we failed we will be fired Sir!" said Seung Woo anxiously.

Jisung rolls his eyes in annoyance. He dumped himself against the bed, sitting with so much rage that he is now caught in between his father's command  and his inner conscience that someone might lose their job because of his stubborness. Oh God!

"All of you make my head hurt and I just wanna throw up!"said Jisung while fighting the quaesy sensation that started to fill in his mouth.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrow staring at Jisung who looks paler than before, gagging with his hand on his mouth looking like he will going to vomit at any time.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"B-bathroom..."stuttered Jisung and panicking when he realised that he didn't know whether the room has it personal bathroom or not and the nauseous had hitting his stomach up to his throat already. He didn't want to throw up in the middle of the room. That will be too messy to clean up later but he seems can't hold any longer.

Daniel who is aware at what situation Jisung had right now, sprinted towards him, take him on the forearm guiding him to the toilet situated at the end of the room. Jisung frantically opened the lid of the toilet bowl, spew up everything until his abdoment cramped out of the force.

Flustered at what happen, Daniel signalling towards Seung Woo who seems appalled too. Daniel whispered at Seung Woo's ear asking him to call a doctor. Jisung needed to be treated. It doesn't look good at all. Maybe it is the temporary effect from the smacked by Seung Woo. They can't take any risk for that by looking at who Jisung is. Seung Woo nodded and went out calling for a doctor.

Jisung is too tired after had vomitted at his will. He just sit on the cold tile floor, leaning on the bath tub while wheezing. His head is throbbing, causing not only the nauseous but also blurry vision. He knows it is a series of migraine that he always had. He had accustomed to that. It is better for him to let out all the things inside his stomach so that the trobbing head will slowly dissappeared. As usual.

"Are you okay Sir?"asked Daniel concerned, standing at the toilet doorframe watching Jisung throwing up for the second time.

Jisung just shook his head vigourously without looking at Daniel. A slight movement will makes him want to puke again and his stomach already feels empty that what ever he spewed was left by only water.

"I-I just need to throw up few times more than...than I will be okay..."said Jisung with a shaking voice. His forehead sweating profusely and his body turned colder with the series of vomitting. He pulled the flush, wiping his mouth roughly and once again leaning on the bathtub, knees on the chest and he put his forehead on the knees knuckles resting the head to shoo away the hammering on his head.

"I asked Seung Woo to call the doctor already..."told Daniel. He is worried looking at the fragile Jisung. Totally different with the outspoken and bratty Jisung when he spoke with the President Yoon earlier.

Jisung tilt his head slightly, peeking from his knees staring at Daniel. "No need for doctor. I can managed this, used to be like this before..."

"But you look teribbly sick Sir..."

Jisung let out a soft chuckles, causing Daniel to frown. He didn't remember if he ever crack a joke for Jisung to laugh at him.

"Daniel yah...you make me feels like I'm an old man by calling me Sir. Just call my name..."said Jisung.

"No Sir, this is the protocol that I need to obey. I am not allowed to..."

"Shut up Daniel..."

Daniel keep his mouth shut hearing the monotone of Jisung and his death glare. "How old are you?"

Daniel is taken aback at the sudden question since he didn't expect for Jisung to ask at that particular moment.

"24 Sir,"answered Daniel obediently.

Jisung curved a smile. "Then you can called me hyung. I'm older than you.."

"But Sir..."

"Shut up Daniel and take me to the bed. I think I'm done here. We can continue our introduction session from there,"ordered Jisung. He is staggering while trying to stand up, almost slipped on the floor when a fine muscle had gripped on his forearm, and his other hand wrapping his waist on the back.

Jisung is flustered a bit looking at how close Daniel is and later on his mouth curved on a smile.  Daniel is appalled at that, how Jisung is now beaming beautifully making his heart beating faster than usual. He tried to hold onto Jisung helping him to walk into the bed when he did realised that Jisung's leg is wobbling and his body is in a jelly state. Subconsciously Daniel scooped Jisung under his calf , pick him up in a bridal style causing Jisung to let out a small squeal and his face turns to absolute red. But he is not in a position to decline such act since he is not too well to do so. He had drained his own energy just now.

Daniel put Jisung down on the bed carefully. He look at the flush red face of Jisung and feeling slightly amused. His lips twitching and curving a smile that goes unnoticed by Jisung.

"Daniel.."

"Yes Sir..."

Jisung tsked at Daniel. "Hyung. Just hyung Niel ah..."

Daniel is profusely blushing when Jisung had called him by a nickname. His white skin turns to obvious red and he fakingly coughed to cover up his shyness and awkwardly standing in front of Jisung.

Jisung laughed at that reaction, until his round eyes looks like a crescent moon and his face is glowing and look angelic that shoot right away to Daniel's weak heart. Daniel gasped at the new face of Jisung he had seen today and the thumping in his heart escalated rapidly.

"Ok Daniel. Can you please told my father that I'm going home?"asked Jisung. His cheerful face from before change to straight and stern looking at Daniel, sounded like pleading.

"But Sir, it is dangerous for you to stay there. Even Miss Jiah will be flying to the New York this weekend. I don't think Mr President will allowed you to live there alone. The culprit still not been arrested yet. We don't even know who are they..."explained Daniel seriously.

Jisung sighed and shakes his head. "I-I don't like here. It's suffocating me..."

Daniel eyeing on Jisung that had lowered his head, gazing to the tile floor looking so defeated. He didn't know how he can make it better for Jisung at this moment. The things that happen to Jisung now is not a child play. Someone had threatened to kill President Yoon's family and this includes Jisung. That is why he has been assigned with the job. The protection squad for Jisung. President Yoon totally worried about his safety since Jisung had lives alone, away from family and he is exposed to the danger like 100%.

Daniel want to say something to sooth Jisung when Seung Woo appear with an old guy holding the black briefcase, likely his medical tools to treat Jisung.

"Hello Jisung. Long time no see..."said him with a friendly smile.

Jisung lifted his head, looking towards the old man, frowning for a second before he realised who it was and he curved into a wider smile.

"Uncle Hwang!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it? don't you think it is boring? lol


	4. The Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His chest feels so heavy thinking about what had happened between him and Min Hyun before. He is afraid that the old scar will bleed again. He can't afford to bear the same pain again. It takes years for him to forget about everything. Most of.  
> -Jisung-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter ︶︿︶

  
"Uncle Hwang!!" called Jisung excitedly.

Dr Hwang smiles wider at Jisung cheerful face. He walked towards Jisung that seated on the bed looking slightly pale. Jisung open up his armed to hug the old man which the man delightly accept and wrap his arm on Jisung.

When both are satisfied with the reunion hug, Dr Hwang quickly took out his stetescope from the black briefcase and started to check Jisung heartbeat. Jisung pouted at his action.

"So what happen?"asked Dr Hwang.

"Emm just migraine. You know how it is..."

Dr Hwang nodded. "Yes a nasty one. Have you vomits? Headache? Dizziness..."

"2 series of throwing up. The headache slowly gone but I still feel a little bit dizzy and nauseaous..."

"What happened to your neck? It's swollen and bruised..."

Daniel look at Seung Woo who statued at his feet feeling anxious. Then Jisung also took a glance at nervous Seung Woo who seems feeling guilty at his earlier action. Jisung knew that it is Seung Woo that had smacked his back when he tried to punch Daniel face before.

"Errmmm about that.. I-I just follow the order..."explained Seung Woo, stuttering at his words.

Dr Hwang look at him with a frown on his face. "What order? And do you think you can hit President's son as you wish? Don't you think you actually had crossed your limit?" spat him out of anger. Did not agreed with the violent measure taken by Jisung's bodyguard.

"Err. I-I just..."

"Uncle..."

Dr Hwang turn his head towards Jisung who had grab his forearms softly with a smile.

"Not totally his fault, Uncle. I already have the headache before that. And he just doing his job at that time, following father's instruction retraining me from leaving the residence. So please don't get mad, okay?"coaxed Jisung.

Dr Hwang tapped on Jisung's hand with a sighed. Daniel and Seung Woo looked at each other, flustered at how Jisung defenced Seung Woo from getting scolded further by Dr Hwang. Can't believed that after the commotion and few arguments Jisung still so considerate and understanding about their job position as his bodyguards.

"I'll give you the painkiller for your headache. And Jisung, I think you need to eat more. You look thinner than the last time I saw you,"advice Dr Hawang.

Jisung chuckles at Dr Hwang. "And it was seven years ago uncle. Of course I'm a little bit chubby then, now I'm a fine man. Don't you think?"said him playfully with a crescent smile.

Dr Hwang scoffs at cheerful Jisung while shook his head disagreed with his saying. "Still you have to look after yourself. And I think after this the maid will cook all the delicious food for you since you're going to stay here..."

"About that, can you please talk to my father? I dont want to live here. I have my own apartment and also I dont need any protection. Please?"plead Jisung. He really hope this time Dr Hwang will be on his side over this matter.

Dr Hwang shocked at Jisung absurd request. He thought President Yoon had explained to him the real situation to Jisung. How his family under a murder threat and it is dangerous for them to stay outside without any protection.

He shook his head with disgreement. "Jisung! Do you realize what are you saying right now? All of you are in danger. That is why you had been called here. You can't walked outside unprotected. Someone gonna kill you..."scold Dr Hwang.

Jisung lowered his gaze looking at how he is fiddling with his own fingers out of nervousness. He knows it. His father had explained everything. But the whole thing is too abrupt and too sudden that he did not prepared to sacrifice his freedom. He had lived by his own for seven years and now when someone try to snatch away his peaceful life he can't tolerate it. He just want to live as he wish. Like before. This is truly suffocates him to death.

"Do you want to talk with Minhyun first about this? Before you make any drastic decision?"asked Dr Hwang after looking at how frustrated Jisung is. Maybe Jisung will listen to Minhyun. After all, both were really closed before Jisung left the house.

Jisung instantaneously turn his head to Dr Hwang, apparently too shocked by hearing the name of Minhyun. "He's here? He's already here?"asked him sounded so exhilirated.

Dr Hwang nodded with a smile. "Oh I guess your father didn't tell you that he came back last year and is now working as one of the executive at your father's office..."explained him.

"Oh...." that was what Jisung can say about the new information by Dr Hwang. Suddenly his heart beating faster merely thinking about Minhyun. Seems that his heart still have the sparks left even after seven years. He hates it when he can't control his own feeling like that. But will he still having the same beat as his heart?

Dr Hwang squeezed Jisung shoulder causing Jisung to reciprocate Dr Hwang stares on him. His lips twitching before he curved into a small smile.

"He really want to see you Jisung..."told Dr Hwang.

Jisung sighed. "I-I thought..he...I...I dont know..."

Jisung tilt his head to his side, trying to hide his teary eyes. Afraid that if he ever continue his words he will burst into tears. His chest feels so heavy thinking about what had happened between him and Minhyun before. He is afraid that the old scar will bleed again. He can't afford to bear the same pain again. It takes years for him to forget about everything. Most of.

"Just see him for a while. Maybe both of you need it. Okay?"coaxed Dr Hwang.

Jisung just keep silence for a while before hesitantly nodded without looking at Dr Hwang. Dr Hwang smile and ruffles the black hair of Jisung lovingly. Jisung then looked at him with adoration like a child who loves to be pampered like that.

Dr Hwang showed a fatherly smile to Jisung. "I'll let him know about this. Get rest first, and I will ask him to come here tomorrow morning, okay..."said him. At least he managed to put on halt Jisung's plan to leave the residence today.

Jisung had not reacted to that but just blankly staring at Dr Hwang until the older left his room. He stayed like that for a while before realising Daniel and Seung Woo were looking at him dumbfounded. Jisung released a heavy sighed before lying on his bed and pull the duvet up to his face, covering half of it.

"I wanna sleep.. "muffled Jisung slowly. He had turned his back from Daniel and Seung Woo, didn't want his bodyguard to see the tears that had rolling down from his eyelashes.

"Yes Sir.. "both said in unison at Jisung's command.

Daniel then dragged Seung Woo out of the room, guarding Jisung from the outside, standing unwavered at the closed doorframe.

"Who's Minhyun?"asked Seung Woo curiously.

Daniel just rolls his eyes and left the question unanswered. Seung Woo tsked at Daniel silence. But there is lump in Daniel heart now thinking how Jisung reacted when Dr Hwang mentioned the name of Minhyun. Who is he? Jisung's friend? Jisung's boyfriend? The questions floating in his mind causing him to have the unsettled feeling.

***************

Dr Hwang knocked the door a few times before rolling down the doorknob. President Yoon a little bit appalled at his presence. He had frowned his face and wondering the reason why the old family friend suddenly shows up at his working room. He put down his pen and closed the file lid then set it aside. His hand gesturing at Dr Hwang to take a seat in front of him which been gladly accepted by Dr Hwang.

"I don't expect to see you here Minjoon..."voice out President Yoon with a serious tone.

Dr Hwang let out a soft chuckles.."Don't be an asshole Jitae..."

President Yoon chidded at the blunt response of Dr Hwang but he had not taken it seriously knowing that both of them had befriended for years. And maybe it had reached decades for them to be agitated at the harsh jokes. He then curved a smile towards Dr Hwang.

"I'm here to treat Jisung..."explained him later on.

President Yoon's eyes widen hearing that. "What do you mean? What is wrong with Jisung?"

"Nothing serious Jitae. Just a migraine. Caused by one of your bodyguard. Well, remember something?"

President Yoon released a heavy sighed. realising what had happened earlier. "How is he now?"asked him with a concerned voice.

"He is fine. I had prescribed the painkiller. He will be okay. Don't worry..."

"I-I'm n-not worried..."stuttered President Yoon.

Dr Hwang laughed at his friend's reaction. "Oh God Jitae. Don't be too childish,"mocked him.

President Yoon just scoffs at the tease before asking the real question. "Then what make you came here to see me?"

Dr Hwang stares at the stern face of his old friend. Feeling the burden that he had to bear right now. He is sympathy for what is happening right now to Yoon's family. He is worried too and his real feeling might be underrated. Yoon Jitae is a close friend and they had the special bond that had tied both of them for ages.

"Jisung doesn't want to stay here. He asked me to talk about this with you."

"Come on Minjoon. You know how dangerous the situation right now! Jisung just being stubborn. Acting like a brat! But still I can't let him unguarded outside. Never!" outraged President Yoon. He is tired with the same thing that been repeated to his face today on how Jisung don't want to be here and even refused to the protection squad. 

"Jitae, please be patience. He is your son. And for God sake, you had thrown him out from the house for seven years. You can't pop up in front of him out of nowhere and asking him to follow your instruction just like that. You need to tackle this matter calmly. There is no used for you to force him. You know how stubborn he is. Well he is your son after all," nagged Dr Hwang, emphasizing more on the word _"your son"_ intentionally.

President Yoon brushed his face out of annoyance but he did agreed with what Dr Hwang said to him. However he has no patience to deal with it any longer if Jisung just keep on of his rebellious act. He might be taking a drastic measure by confining him in this residence if he is at his end wits.

"Look Jitae. Lets Minhyun talk to him okay? Jisung always listen to him before, right?"suggested Dr Hwang.

President Yoon is shocked at the suggestion but he didn't say anything about it for a while.Trying to calm his inner wrath at current situation and he can't denied the roles of Hwang Minhyun in Yoon Jisung life. Even he tried to oppose the reccomendation but he can't put Jisung's life on the line. Maybe this time he really need Minhyun to talk to Jisung.

He nodded hesitantly before saying. "Ok. Let us have Minhyun to talk to him. And I hope he can convinced him."

Dr Hwang smiled at the consent. He knows how uneasy the President felt right now. But they need to compromise with that and make sure that Jisung didn't left the residence without any bodyguards on his side. Maybe that the old flame have the power that they really need right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be the appearance of Min Hyun, the old flame and the story will revolved on their past relationship and the reason why his father had disown Jisung.


	5. Walk Down The Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't know the truth Yoon Jisung. You are too blind by the love. You are too naive to see what others had think about you and how they just think that you are only the stepping stone for their own selfish ambition. You stupid!"
> 
> -President Yoon-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It tooks me for a while to proofreads this  
> (+_+)

Jisung is nervous. No. It is more than the nerve wrecking. Maybe he is in the verge of panick attack. He is trembling, shaking, breathless and his forehead keeps sweating while sitting on the bench anxiously. The chill winds that breeze at the park doesn't help at all. His eyes quivering looking around the park. It is spring so the park were decorated with various types of flowers. Vibrant colours. It is beautiful and he will be relished himself if he is not too nervous thinking about the upcoming event.

Jisung glanced for a second on his right side where his two bodyguards stand motionless not too far from him but still the gap will make them a little bit hard to eavesdrop his conversation later. It is kind of relief for Jisung, so that he at least have the privacy. Not to say that he enjoyed the privacy since the park itself is situated in the residence area. But to have the fresh air at least soothing the headache that still throbbing in his skull eventhough not too severe than yesterday. Thanks to the painkiller he took this morning.

It is been a while when he last saw Minhyun. Seven years in total. After Minhyun left the country, then he also decided to live on his own which resulting his father to disown him. It is painful for him to recalled back what had happened seven years ago. He used to have some nightmares and depression afterwards. It took him a while to be on his feet again and to move on. But coming here again had opened up the old scars. The wound suddenly feels so fresh once again. Bloodied. Jisung sighed in agony. Called him dramatic but this is his life.

Daniel stared at Jisung since in the beginning. He can see how restless Jisung is, sitting on the bench for the last fifteen minutes. His head always turned on the entrance, waiting for the expected figure to come. He knows how Minhyun affected Jisung since last night. He even can hear the sniffles sound from Jisung under the duvet before he and Seung Woo left the room. He didn't feel good about that Minhyun guy. Worried that he will hurt Jisung today, emotionally. It is not because of jealousy or whatsoever, it just that Daniel has the gut.

"He's here..."whispered Seungwoo to Daniel.

Daniel eyes on the entrance looking at the tall figures wearing a navy blue suits and black shining shoes, walking diligently like a model on a runaway. Both Daniel and Seungwoo gasped when their eyes clearly caught the face of Minhyun.

"Holy shit! He's hot, so damn hot. He should be a model. No..no an actor. He is handsome Daniel yah. Wow, now I know what kind of man Mr Jisung like..." Seungwoo keep on rambling when he saw how good looking Minhyun is. Shocked at the appearance of Hwang Minhyun.

Daniel just ignored Seungwoo's antic and his eyes can't stop staring at Jisung's expression when he knew Minhyun is approaching. The milky white face is now reddened and Daniel at awe on how beautiful Jisung is right now. Sitting on the bench with flower blossom in the park as the background, it is angelic. Ethearal. Then a flicker of jealousy burning up into his chest when he realised the angelic face is not for him.

Jisung stand up awkwardly when Minhyun coming towards him. Minhyun face is glowing with a stunning smile making Jisung heart to beat louder aggresively.

"Hyungggg...."said Minhyun cheerfully and pulled Jisung body into his arm, embraced the small body tightly while his hand patting Jisung's hair lovingly.

Jisung is taken aback at the gestures and couldn't thinking straight on how he should reacted at the sudden hug. He just standstill in the Minhyun's wrapped, statically. Not moving.

Minhyun loosen up his hand, pushed back Jisung's body and gazed at Jisung's face fondly. His eyes roaming on every inch of the face in front of him with the yearning feeling. Seven years being apart with Jisung with no communication at all. Jisung just vanished and cut all the ties even with his favourite noona. He has no source to connect with Jisung and his father Dr Hwang also didn't tell him the whereabout. When he came back last year, he is shocked that President Yoon had kicked him out form the house. Then he tried his best ot find Jisung but to no avail. Minhyun almost gave up until his father came home last night saying Jisung is back.

"Long time no see Jisung-hyung. I really miss you..."said Minhyun. His both hands clasp Jisung's shoulder firmly with a smile. Joy is been written on his face showing how he felt that finally he can meet up with Jisung.

Jisung's mouth is gaped at how handsome Minhyun now after the seven years didn't meet with him. How Minhyun had changed from the cute teenagers to someone charismatic and deadly dazzling. Jisung think he can die peacefully right now.

"How are you hyung? You look...beautiful..."said Minhyun. Eyes gazing on the Jisung's blushing face.

Jisung bit his lower lips at the compliment, feeling flattered that someone handsome like Minhyun will praise him like that. "I-I'm I'm fine..."stuttered Jisung. Too nervous to talk. His whole body is tensed up being around Minhyun. Odd to be precised.

Minhyun chuckles at the awkward response. He pinched Jisung's nose causing him to yelp and pouted his lips while rubbing his sore nose. Minhyun then gestures to Jisung to take a seat on the bench, sitting side by side.

"Seven years....it's a long time hyung..."said Minhyun and his deep tone resonates the regrets that had been accumulated for seven years of yearning out of the seperation. Mostly regrets.

Jisung's heart quivered at the words and his eyes suddenly become teary reminiscing about the lost years. His heart clenched tightly and he knows he is unable to hold any longer of his tears. This reunion is not something he had in his mind when he is here, he never thought that he will ever met with Minhyun again after what had happened between them. He never thought this opportunity will come. Never.

"Hyung? Are you okay?"asked Minhyun concerned when Jisung just stay quite while looking at the ground.

Jisung nodded quickly but still avoiding himself to look directly at Minhyun. Feeling shy and nervous after all these years of separation. And now both of them are a different person. They had changed either appearance or personalities. They were not the same Yoon Jisung and Hwang Minhyun anymore. That actually had caused Jisung a little bit scared. Thinking how much they had changed and how they will react to each other adapting to this new surrounding.

"Hyung...." Minhyun cupped Jisung's face and lifted up his head for Jisung to look straight to him. And he is appalled when there is tears rolling down from Jisung's white cheek.

Minhyun enfold Jisung's body into his arm and his hand circling the back softly. "Hyung...it's okay..."

Jisung sobbed on the nape of Minhyun, feeling safe at the embrace. This time he reciprocate the hug and wrapped his arm on Minhyun's waist tightly. Jisung keeps on crying, letting out all the sorrows where he had missed Minhyun's touch and voice. And they were sitting in each others arms for a while, ignoring the presence of Jisung's bodyguard who were standing not far from the old flames.

"Wow, this is some sort of live action romantic drama..."whispered Seungwoo while shoving Daniel forearm with his hand.

Daniel sneered at Seungwoo with annoyance. He found out that Seungwoo's self amusement is quite bothersome. He is enjoying himself too much watching Jisung's imperfect life. He didn't know why Seungwoo seems to think that they are now in some sort of kdrama that he tends to give his not so welcomed remarks on each scenes.

Daniel eyes on the two figures hugging each other like they were in their own world, ignoring other people that also presence nearby. To see how Jisung's had let himself to succumb into vulnerable state in front of Minhyun had a toll on him. Even the argument with the President cannot break Jisung like this. The displeasure now become a lump in his heart.

"I'd heard from my father what had happened yesterday..."said Minhyun when both of them now are more calm and relaxed to converse the real purpose why they had met today.

Jisung breaths heavily, letting out a tired sighed of irritation that he need to repeat himself of what he had in his mind about this. "I don't want to stay here. You know how I hate to be confined in the big house and I can't do what I really want to do in my life..."grumbled Jisung displeased what his father had trying to interfere with his freedom.

Minhyun emitted a long and deep breath before took a glance at Jisung on his right side before proceed to say what he had in his mind.. "Hyung, this is not about how President Yoon trying to interfere with your life, but your safety is on the stake. He is protecting his own family from a murder threat and this includes you hyung. You need to understand his worries about this."

Jisung bits his lower lip, slightly groaned out of anger that everyone is against him right now, even Minhyun. He seeks for that guy understanding on his stance over this but there was no mutual agreement that can be concluded about this. He might be trying to change his mind to compromise a little bit but still he didn't want to stay in the residence. Too much rules and protocols that he need to obey and Jisung will not tolerate on that for sure. He is a free spirit, to abide by rules and regulations is not his point of view in this life. Never.

"Hyung, I know that this is a difficult decision for you to make. After seven years and now your father had tried to decide once again about your life, it is not easy to comprehend. Before he is the President of this country, he is first a father. He need to protect his children," justified Minhyun.

Jisung gazed on Minhyun serious face. This guy is on his side, but he didn't know him anymore. Minhyun had changed maturely. Seven years is too long and everyone had changed drastically. Common sense is not always Jisung's strong suit, but he decide not to start a fight with Minhyun. Not today at least. He try to strike a balance with his inner rebellious act and Minhyun realistic views. And to be honest, deep down inside his heart he admitted that he is afraid. Afraid of what his life has turned to be and how he is now become the subject of an assassin.

"I-I understand Minhyun. I know how dreadful the situation is but still I can't give up my freedom and lived in this golden cage. This is not me, I refused to be a prisoner here. You know right?" Jisung explained hoping for a faint symphatetic from Minhyun. At least.

Minhyun looks on Jisung whom also staring at him with a sanguine eyes that fulls of hope that he will understand him. Minhyun then nodded and curved a smile trying to sooth the struggle faced by Jisung.

"Then what are you going to do now hyung? You need those bodyguards there, no question to that though..." Minhyun says.

Jisung sighed. "I know. Well, I think I need to compromise on that but I won't stay here. I can't abandoned my apartment, I can't quit my job. I will accept the protection whatsover but not living here..."decides him.

"But hyung it is more dangerous for you to live outside but here. Even with 24 hours protection you're still been exposed with the danger. The bodyguards are a human being, they're not perfect, they can't guard you all the time..."protest Minhyun, can't agree with Jisung proposal. 

"Well Minhyun, take it or leave it. Whether I walked out from here with or without protection. That is my last deal!"

"Hyung....you're still the same stubborn brat!"

Jisung punched softly at Minhyun shoulder causing the young man to laugh. Jisung also laughed at that later on. Not that he will ever denied it since he is well known for his pigheaded attitude. Well it's being the main reason why he can't come into mutual uderstanding with his father all the years. Both were stubborn but nothing can be compared as Jisung. He is the man of his word. He will not ever taken back what he had decide in whatever situation if he thinks he had done the right thing. And of course, leaving the family house seven years ago had not instilled any regrets in his heart.

"I-Im shocked actually when I found out you never come back for seven years. I thought you just need time to heal the pain but it tooks longer than I thought. Are you okay hyung? I mean, are you really okay for those seven years?"

Jisung did startled at Minhyun direction of their conversation right now. It had taken a new course of something and Jisung apparently did not prepared to walk down the memory lane. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Minhyun is watching him right now. He takes a deep breath reminiscing what had happened seven years ago between him, Minhyun and his father.

**********************

**_~Time rewind to seven years ago~_ **

"Hyung!!!!"

A loud shouting had startled Jisung who had been lost in his own thought. He turned back his body shrinking his eyes up to the shapes of crescent moon staring at the tall figure whom just running towards him while waving his long hand. Jisung face immediately beaming when he found out that it is Minhyun.

"H-hyung...why..why you walked so fast? I can't catch up with your pace just now..." said Minhyun panted tiredly after been trailing Jisung's walk path through the sideways. He was too tired that he need to catch up his breath while bending his tall body, hands on both of his knees.

Jisung chuckles at the grumble and patted on Minhyun head lovingly stroking his hair. Minhyun tilt his head and smiling sheepishly before standing straight causing Jisung to pout that he is now unable to continue stroking the black hair guy without tip toeing himself due to their big difference of height.

Minhyun pinched Jisung's nose, a habit of his because he like how beautiful his nose is and how cute Jisung will react each time he done it.

"Cutie..."cooed Minhyun.

Jisung rubbed his sore nose and his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout. "Yah, how many time I said don't do that. It's painful okay!"

Minhyun just laughed ignoring Jisung's sulking. "Hyung! I'm the one that should be mad at you. Why didn't you wait for me at the school gate? We promised to walk together right?"

Jisung mouth gaped with horror that he now realised he had forgotten the promise made between him and Minhyun yesterday. He hit his own forehead but too hard that he winced in a pain. "Ouch!!"

Minhyun immediately pulled out Jisung hand and stared at the forehead that now had turned to solid red. He shooks his head out of belief how clumsy his hyung is. He slowly massage the forehead, trying to reduce the pain.

"Sorry I forgot about it..." said Jisung while batting his eyes on Minhyun whom still rubbbing his forehead gently.

Minhyun smiles and said, "It's okay hyung..."

Minhyun walked side by side with Jisung, heading to their house which located on the nearby neighbourhood. It is been their routine to go and going back together for the past years. Their families are friend since their young age. Jisung's father and his father studied together at the oversea and their friendship prolong till both of them had their own family. And now the friendship continued with both of them. Just this time, it is different.

Minhyun put his hand on Jisung shoulder, bravely pull the small body closer to his. Jisung at first shocked at the sudden gestures but later on leaning his body against Minhyun and his cheeks flick with red colour. Today will be the last day for them to walk home together since today is the last day of school. After this, Jisung will pursue his study at the college and Minhyun will be struggling for final year as the high schooler without Jisung.

"Hyung...."

"Emmm..." hummed Jisung.

"Shall we go for a date this weekend? Well to celebrate your school graduation?"asked Minhyun cheerfully.

Jisung let out a soft chuckles and later nodded at the suggestion, knowing that Minhyun will noticed his silence answer. Minhyun laughed out of relieved that Jisung agreed to go out for a dating eventhough his invitation is out of sudden. Well it is the first step to their relationship that just start to develop. After he confessed to Jisung last week, both were a little bit awkward. Aw shucks. They didn't know how to behave around each other since both had befriended for years before giving another name to their friendship.

Minhyun is the one that confessed to Jisung. He had took the first step and it does make Jisung quite flattered. Minhyun is afraid that after Jisung go to the college, some dudes or girls will court his favourite hyung and he will eventually lost Jisung to some other guy. To avoid that from happened, Minhyun confessed out of blue during their ordinary walking home routine which been accepted by Jisung gladly.

It is their 100th day anniversary that deemed to be celebrated later at night with a romantic dinner planned by Minhyun when everything crumbled down. Jisung is home for a semester break. And Minhyun took the chance to meet him. Only a simple mistake done by two lovebirds that can't control their adrenaline and hormone. A heated kiss in Jisung's room on his bed when both were cuddling and harassing each other lustfully but then President Yoon burst in.

Both Jisung and Minhyun is shocked and Jisung almost fell on the floor when he pushed himself afar from Minhyun. President Yoon at that time not yet a president but a member of the parliament looking at his only son with a murderous stare. Causing Jisung and Minhyun to nervously standing in the middle of the room, in a brief silence. Scared and regret. But it is too late for that.

"Hwang Minhyun, you can go now!" ordered President Yoon without batting his eyes on Jisung.

"Un-uncle Yoon. It's...me.."

President Yoon cut short the stuttering Minhyun, raising his hand signalling the young boy to shut up. Minhyun shrugged out of scared and his body literally shaking before he took a glance at Jisung. Jisung too doesn't looking good. His white face is paler and his body is shivering. Fiddling with the hem of his white tshirt, eyes on the floor, no courage to see his father's angry face.

"Hwang Minhyun. I said you can leave now!"repeated President Yoon, this time with a higher pitch, resulting the two young lover to jolt up.

"S-sorry uncle...Sorry hyung..."said him before grabbing his coat hanged on the chair and heading out from the room. He is able to see Jisung for a second before President Yoon closed the door, more on slamming it out loud. Minhyun bit his lower lips, feeling worried on what is President Yoon want to talk with Jisung. He blamed himself for the commotion. He is the one that took the initiative to kiss his hyung in that room. He is the one that pushed Jisung body to the bed and had pinned down Jisung for a deeper kiss. This is happened because of him.

"What was that?"

Jisung flinched at where he stand and his eyes still on the floor, too afraid to look at his father.

"What was that Yoon Jisung?!!"shouted his father out of his lung with a red face and eyes.

This time Jisung raise his head looking at his father with a trembling body, scared at how his father had lost his mind and what will his father will do to him for kissing Minhyun. The screaming was too loud that later on his door been opened from the outside hastily and a slim figure belong to his mother appeared with a confused look.

"Honey? Jisung?"she says and her intention to ask further question been stopped by her husband glare. Understood the hint she just let herself standing at the doorframe nervously watching the father-son confrontation.

President Yoon approaching Jisung and he asked the same question for the third time, expecting Jisung to give him a solid answer. But he knows what ever answer that Jisung going to give him, he will not enjoyed it for a bit. He might be end up killing his own son which he tried to avoid at any point.

"I-I love...."

Pang! A loud smacked echoed in the room and the room suddenly in awkward silence. President Yoon is breathing heavily, his wife's eyes widen up and Jisung's hand on his sting cheek with a teary eyes.

"How dare you Yoon Jisung! How dare you to even say that to my face. Don't you know what are you saying? Are you crazy??"spatted his father with wrath. Can't believed that his son is dare enough to make that sinful confession to his face.

"I-I'm...I'm so-sorry!"

"Don't you fucking dare to say that you're sorry for this Jisung. This is sinful! How come you can ever think to like a guy? To love that Minhyun? Disgusting!" says President Yoon in absolute wrath and hatred. The fact that his only son now admitting that he is gay is absurd and ridiculous.

"But-but father...I just love him. I can't control myself. I really love..."

A second smack lied down on Jisung's cheek causing it to redden more and a little bit swollen. Jisung was dumbfounded at the violent act by his father, letting his tears to roll down like a river. He can see clearly the hatred in his father's eyes that his father will never accepted that he is gay and he loved Minhyun wholeheartedly.

"I shouldn't let you to be closed with that boy. That is my mistakes, but I will not let this thing to happen again Yoon Jisung. You're grounded. You are not allowed to go to the college or even to see that Minhyun again...I'll send you to New York next week..."decides his father.

Jisung's eyes widen at the instruction and he tried to protest. "No! I'm going to college. I-I..."

"This is an order. Don't you ever to raise this issue again. Think what you have done Yoon Jisung. Then choose between college or that brat. This is so unacceptable. For God sake I need to sustain my image as the parliament member and don't dragged me down with this stupid gay thing. Understood???"

Jisung is in a silence mode and didnt have the gut to retaliate what his father had said to him just now. Everything was just to overwhelm to be bear at one time. 

"Do you understand Jisung??"

Jisung nodded slowly in a liason with his father command. And he dropped himself on the floor when his father left the room with his mother. Trembling at the commotion just now, Jisung break into sobs and later turn to a wailing letting out all his sorrow and pain. Clenching on his shirt, Jisung feels so devastated that he literally thought he will die out of the unbearable pain.

Everything changed from there. No more college. No more Minhyun. His father had taken all precaution that can lead him to communicate with Minhyun even confiscated his phone and laptop. No more social media. No interaction from the outside world at all. He is under the home arrest. Been confined to his room, limited to his house area only and Jisung is suffocated. He is dying slowly and his yearning to see Minhyun is unbearable. He wonder how Minhyun now? And he ever wonder what his father had done to that poor young boy? The next following week he had come to know about Minhyun and his world is shattered into pieces.

"He left..."

Jisung is taken aback. "Left? What do you mean he left?"

"He went to New York, for study..."

That what was been told to him by Minhyun's father when he had chanced to meet him at his house. At first Dr Hwang was been called to his house to check on him after he had a series of migraine attack since last two days. And when he saw Dr Hwang entered the room that was his first question. 'Where is Minhyun'. And Jisung didn't expected that Minhyun had left to further his studies at New York, across the ocean and seperated thousand of miles away from him. Not even a single word, not even a goodbye. He just left.

Jisung is dumbfounded at the news. He didn't have any energy to ask further or to think about anything at that moment. Letting Dr Hwang to check his heartbeat, his pulse, his temperature without moving an inch and without notice also he never realised when did Dr Hwang had left his room. Jisung was statued lying on his bed with no expression.

It was a drastic move. It was unthinkable act. It was out of sudden. It was right at that moment. When he takes more than what he needs, his body is shaking vigourusly and he is in a dying state when his mother found him overdosed his own medicine. It is chaotic and a loud screaming and shouting were heard through out the big house. And Jisung had succumb into the edge of death.

Depression. Suicidal. The diagnosed made by the doctor that treated him. His mother is crying. His sister Jiah also crying. His father just stay quite with no expression of sadness but more to rage and despise. Jisung didn't cry at all. He had not shed any single of tears since he knows Minhyun had left him alone. He did not feel any sadness, sorrow or pain. He just want to die. To end the emptiness that lingered in his heart. He just want to die to justify how much he had suffered. He just want to die, to end his miserable life.

It tooks him one month before he is stable in terms of emotion. He started to go to the college, occupied himself with the classes and assignments. It is his first semester being the junior. He still can catch up most of the lesson after absent for a month. His life as a college student is back to normal. 

Except. He didn't smile anymore. He didn't talk to anybody. He didn't make an eye contact with his parent. And he even ignored his beloved sister. He just being in his own world and everyone seems too afraid to ask, afraid that he will break down again. He glad that his father didn't send him to oversea but he still wondering why did Minhyun is the one that decided to leave instead of him

The climax to all this was when one day he accidentally overheard his father conversation with Dr Hwang. How he comes into knowledge that it his father that had send Minhyun to further his study at New York. He had instructed Dr Hwang to send Minhyun away in order to seperate him and Minhyun. And the heated argument between him and his father happened at that one cold silence night in his father's working room.

"I love him..." Jisung says affirmly, staring at his angered father with no fear or regrets.

"Yoon Jisung! How dare you..."

"You can't decide what I'm gonna be, what I'm doing with my life. You have no right at all. Why did you do this to me??" rants Jisung out of anger and sorrow. He can't tolerate how much his father had interfered in his life. He has the right to choose his own path. He is what he want to be.

"Do you know with whom you are talking right now Yoon Jisung?"

Jisung scoffs at his father. Feeling amused at his fatherly authoritative instinct. "Yoon Jitae, the member of the parliament. Yup I know who you are..."says Jisung with a mockery attitude.

A loud smacked on Jisung cheek for his insolent behaviour. Jisung look at his father with a wrath. No tears. And even the soreness on his cheeks feeling too remote. It is nothing to compare with his heartache. He glances at his mother who had been standing from the corner of the room, with tears looking at his husband and her son bickering moment. She has no courage to interfere, too afraid of his husband.

"Because of you....it is you that make Minhyun left Korea. I hate you..."

President Yoon looks at Jisung with disbelief at the accusation. "You didn't know the truth Yoon Jisung. You are too blind by the love. You are too naive to see what others had think about you and how they just think that you are only the stepping stone for their own selfish ambition. You stupid!"

Jisung gritted his teeth, clenched the fist feeling humiliated at his father false accusation. He really didnt understand why his father always think his friends are using him for his status. His father always despise whosever he is befriended with. Indeed there are few of them were like that but Minhyun is different. Minhyun is his son's bestfriend. How could his father saying that spiteful thing about Dr Hwang's son? His father is being ridiculous, being blinded by his craze for power.

"How could you said like that about Minhyun? For God sake you know him longer than me. You saw him since his birth. What the heck are you talking about?"

President Yoon scoffs at Jisung now. "Like I said you are too naive Jisung. You still young to know how cruel the world is. You just want to believe what you want to believe. That is why you are an easy target!"

"You know what? I had enough of this bullshit. I will not make my life as phatetic as yours. I will not live under your shadow anymore. I'm not going to stay here. The fact that you're my father makes me hate myself more ..."

"Jisung!!!"shouted his mother after been silence for a while. Apparently she didnt expected for Jisung to decide up to the extend. She thought this is just father-son ordinary bickering. They will be fine tomorrow. They will make up tomorrow. What happened today will stay today. Tomorrow both father and son will be laughed together while playing the chess. Their favourite father-son moment.

"You had crossed the line Jisung. Remember, once you stepped out from this house, you're no longer a Yoon. I will cut all the ties with you and I will not aid any money to you anymore. Think before you act Yoon Jisung."said President Yoon with a serious tone.

Jisung smirked at the threat. "I'm sorry that I can't be what you want me to be. I can't change the fact that I'm gay and I know how much you hate it. I don't belong here if you as my father can't accept for who I am. Sorry..."

"Then you can get out from this house. Dont you ever dare to comeback here again. And I will see how long will you able to survive outside without my money."

And with that, Jisung left the house. Ignoring the crying of his mother and his sister. Jisung just left without looking back even for a second. The last thing he ever heard before his step far away from the house was his mother screaming calling his name.

"Jisung!!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this flashback only part of what really happened seven years ago, in the Jisung's point of view. There are still some secrets that will be revealed later. 
> 
> Stay tune (´∀｀)♡


	6. We Stand United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will comfort my heart?  
> Who will know my heart?  
> It seems like everyone is laughing at me  
> I have nowhere to lean on

"Hyung...."

Jisung wandering thoughts ended when Minhyun had intertwined their hands together, squeezing it softly and carved a beautiful smiles on his handsome face. Jisung is astonished at the view, feeling the heartbeat thumping louder than the usual. After all the missing years, Minhyun still have the same power and ability to make his heart too incoherently beating.

Jisung then retaliates back with his signature crescent smile towards Minhyun, a way of telling the younger that he is okay, he is totally okay. He had used to it for all those years he had living without Minhyun on his side.

"Well Minhyun, I never thought you like to work in this field. You know getting involved in this political things..."says Jisung, driving their conversation to another way. Enough of reminiscing the old memories, time to talk about the present.

Minhyun let out a soft chuckles before answering Jisung.. "Me neither. But I did pursue my study in Political Science at the college. After graduation, I'm working at the Korean Embassy before President Yoon asked me to come back here and helps him in his office after he won the election..."explains him.

Jisung is suprised at the explaination. "My father asked you to work with him?"scowl him, hardly believes that his father had done that.

Minhyun nodded in confirmation. "Yes. When he had a visit to Korean Embassy last year, we met and had a talk. Then he offered to work with him which I gladly accepted. I'd been trying to come back here but no opportunities to do that. I'm grateful that President Yoon had offered me this job.. Furthermore, I can serves to my country so why not right?"

Jisung is speechless for a second before trying to comprehend what had Minhyun told him. So it was his father that had asked Minhyun to work with him. But why? I thought he hates Minhyun? He is the one that send Minhyun away from Jisung. But now his father himself had asked Minhyun to help him as one of his executives. Didn't Minhyun hated his father for separating him with his family and Jisung?

"I thought...I thought you hates him..."mumbles Jisung. His eyes on the ground while his feet keep on kicking the small stone in front of him. His slenderes fingers playing with the hem of his black cardigan nervously.

Minhyun chuckles. "I do hyung..."

Jisung looks at Minhyun instantaneously. "Then?" asks him with full of curiosity.

"Well after the seven years spending time alone without my parent and you, of course I slightly detest him. But when I try to think on the other side, I'm grateful that who I am now is because of your father that had lead the way. If he never send me to pursue my study in New York, I don't think I will become what I am now. So, partly I'm thankful to him bacause of that...."

"So you don't mind to break up with me then?"accused Jisung.

"No hyung. Please don't say that. You know I loves you right? I really loves you wholeheartedly hyung. For seven years I never forget about you and did missed you a lot..."denied Minhyun affirmly. Afraid that Jisung had misunderstood his explaination.

Jisung shooks his head slowly. "You've changed Minhyun. You're more matured than I am. I still hates him for breaking us but you, you seems had moved on with that..."

Minhyun stares at Jisung sad face. He might be subconciously had hurt Jisung feeling just now. But he has no intention to blame the older guy for still holding a grudge for what had happened on the past. It is his choices to be that way and it is also his choice to accept the reality. Not to say that he had forgot all the memories with Jisung or his loves had subdued over the time, but he just trying to adapt with his new life. He just want a decent life.

"Sorry hyung. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that..."

"No, it's ok Minhyun. It's been seven years. Everything had changed already. You, me and even our relationship. You had you own life now as well as me. So nothing to be sorry about. We just keep on living," says Jisung, cutting short Minhyun explaination. Not that he is mad but he just doesn't want Minhyun to feel guilty for what had happened between them. No one ever asked for that horrondeous thing to happen.

"But I still loves you hyung," confessed Minhyun abruptly. His eyes gazing straight into Jisung orbs.

Jisung paused, at a loss of word over the sudden confession. He didn't know how his heart feels at the magical words. Love is a mysterious thing. We don't know when and how it will come to our life and hit us like a hurricane. We only know that we are in love when our life had turned upside down and the peaceful life became so chaotic and miserable. Tragically.

Jisung already feels how is tragic a love can be seven years ago. As matter of fact, Minhyun is his first love. Minhyun is the guy that tought him about friendship as well as love. All this while, Jisung always had the soft spot for the younger boy. They've known each other for so many years. They grew up together, been friend for years before decided to give their friendship another name. A lover.

And Jisung admitted that those moment where he and Minhyun been a lover is the best thing that ever happened in his life. He truly loves Minhyun which he's willingly to go against the norm, kick out the taboo and even fighting with his father. He was full of determination as long as Minhyun will be with him forever. That is what loves for him before.

But then. Minhyun left him. No words ever uttered by him to justify his conduct. The seperation had distanced both of them physically and emotionally. With no communication at all, they had lived their own life and the mutual feelings that used to be the fire that burned their heart and soul was later dimmed out slowly. And if Minhyun was to ask him today whether he still loves him or not, of course his answer is yes, no doubt to it. However the real question is how deep he loves Minhyun and his willingness to do anything for his beloved? Jisung has no answer to that. Ironically. 

"Hyung?You...you don't love me anymore?" mutters Minhyun in hesitation. Quite nervous to ask as such, afraid that Jisung had totally moved on and already forgot about their loves.

Jisung let out a soft chuckles before answering. "It is not like that Minhyun. I'm just too engulfs with our reunion and I still can't sort out my other feelings. Too many things happen at one time and I'm scared. Scared that what is I thought as mine now, a cruel storm will hit me once again like before. I'm not capable to bear the same pain Minhyun. My heart is not that strong for me to suffer once again after I had lost you before,"says Jisung with a sad tone and teary eyes.

Minhyun sighed at the heart wrenching confession. He knows how hard Jisung's life for the past seven years. He heard about it from his father, Dr Hwang. It is might be too much for him to force Jisung to indulge on their old love story or even to ask Jisung to accept him back. He is the one that had left Jisung without a proper goodbye and he do understand if Jisung want to think about this matter thoroughly. 

"It's okay hyung. I'll wait for you. This time it is my turn to wait for you. I'll wait till the day you become mine again..."decides Minhyun perfectly understandable Jisung's heart.

Jisung paused for a while before curving a genuine smile towards Minhyun. Feeling grateful that Minhyun willingly to give him some space and time to rethink about their relationship.

"Whatever it is you still my beloved Minhyun. No one can replace your place in my heart..."

Minhyun smiles and nodded with satisfaction. It is okay. He knows Jisung still loves him. Both of them just need time to readjusting themselves with current situation. Surely lots of things had changed and become different for two of them.

Both then raised from the bench, having to end their conversation. Minhyun hugged Jisung small body tighthly and promised to see him again. Jisung nodded in agreement and feels contended after had the long talk with Minhyun. 

"Please do not hesitate to call me okay, hyung?"says Minhyun while patting his both hand on Jisung's shoulder gently.

"Okay, I will..."

Without any hints, Jisung is shocked when Minhyun had pecked a kiss on his cheek before waving a goodbye to him. Jisung bits his lower lip, touching his cheek that been kissed by Minhyun then smiling to himself feeling amused at Minhyun action. He waits till Minhyun figures disappeared in the park.

Jisung then turned around, approaching his two loyals bodyguard that unwavered at their position since the beginning. "Lets go,"instructs him nonchalantly.

Daniel and Seungwoo walks from Jisung behind heading to the residence. Seung Woo shoved his elbow to Daniel's waist.

"You see that? How that handsome man sneakily kissed Mr Jisung? Wow, I am impressed that he is daring to do that at the president's residence," grunts Seungwoo half whispering, tried to avoid Jisung from listening their conversation.

Daniel chidded at Seungwoo. "Please hyung. I don't want to talk about this," says Daniel sourly. He just feels not in the mood to discuss how close and friendly Minhyun and Jisung just now at the park. The kiss and their intimacy had been messing around in his mind, keep replaying like a scene in a drama. 

Seungwoo took a glance towards his dongsaeng and his eyebrows knitted together when he saw Daniel's stern face. Daniel seems bothered with something.

"You look so distress Niel ah. What's wrong?"asks Seungwo out of concern. Feeling weird at Daniel's sudden of mood changes.

Daniel just shooks his head, ignoring Seungwoo's concerned. Instead his eyes stares on Jisung's back view, walking back into the residence. He let out a sighed trying to compose himself, thrown away the estranged feeling that started to accumulate inside his heart. He shouldn't feels that way. 

"Yah Yoon Jisung!!!!"

Three of them were shocked and jolted up at the shouting. Both Daniel and Seungwoo become more alarmed and jump up in front of Jisung, protecting him from the sudden agitating situation. Daniel almost pull out his Beretta 92FS from the gun holster that tight up to his chest inside the black coat before he and Seungwoo realised it is someone that they knew.

Jisung who is startled at what is really happening peeking up through the Daniel's broad shoulder looking at the owner of the high pitch voice shouting his name just now. When he saw the slim and tall figure he grinned sheepishly and bolted up towards her.

"Noona!!!"shrieks Jisung and wrapped his sister body out of joy. He lift up her body and both swirling together with fun. Jiah giggles at the act and enjoying the moment with her long lost brother.

Jisung put Jiah carefully to the floor, push her body and scanning her whole body with an awe that now his noona had changed from the sloppy Jiah to a stunning elegant lady in seven years.

"I missed you asshole!"says Jiah while laughing but there is tears rolling down from his white cheeks. Tears of happiness.

Jisung laughed and his eyes got tears too, overwhelming at their reunion and once again wrapped his sister in his arms, sinffles at the crook of her neck. "Miss you too Noona..."

It tooks them a while, lost in time hugging each other relishing the yearning of seven years of seperation. Jiah is sobbing in the arms of Jisung, contented that now she finally can meet Jisung. She missed her little brother a lot. It is hard for her through out the years without knowing how is Jisung doing and his well being. Jisung just missing out of nowhere to be found. He changed his college, he moved out from the town, he cuts his phone line and no one was be able to find him.

It is understatement that if to say they had tried their best to find Jisung. Their father has all the power to do so and Jiah knows that her father had keeping up about Jisung to himself. If not how come his father is able to find Jisung in a blink of eyes at his workplace? It is well known to her and her mother that her father secretly eyeing on Jisung for his safety. But no one says anything about it.

"Lets go to the living room. Someone is waiting for you there..."says Jiah in her hoarse voice resulting from the crying.

Jisung nodded and smiles to his favourite sister before following her to the living hall. He let out a soft chuckles when Jiah had intertwined their hands together, dragging Jisung with her. But Jisung just let his sister treats him like a small child, feeling happy at the gestures knowing that his sister loves him so much.

"Jisung ah..."

Hearing the sooth and heavenly voice calling his name after seven years, Jisung eyes became teary again. His eyes gazing longingly at the person and his heart clenching tightly causing the unbearable pain. When that person approaching him with tears also in her face, Jisung's body is tensed.

"Jisung ah..."says her again, can't believe with her eyes that her beloved son now standing in front of her once again. Mrs Yoon cupped the face of his son lovingly, stroking his hair gently and wiping the tears that stained the cheek.

"Let me see my lovely son...Jisung ah...Jisung...I missed you..." says her sobbing sorrowfully that she finally can touch her son once again. She keeps on stroking Jisung's black hair, eyes wavering from head to toe checking his son skinny figure.

"Eom-eomma...." Jisung chokes himself in tears, barely says the word out of his throat because of the sadness.

"Jisung ah....my son..." Mrs Yoon then pull out Jisung body, hugs him while crying out loud of her lung that it is not a dream anymore where she finally can embraced her son, feels him and listen to his voice again. 

Jisung reciprocate his mother's hug and crying in the shoulder. His hugs tightened like he want to crush himself and don't want his mother to slip from his grip. Seven years without the touch of a mother, seven years without the motherly embrace, seven years without listening to the heavenly voice of his mother and this moment is beautifully a blessing in disguise.

"My son...my dear son...Jisung ah..."wailed Mrs Yoon while circling her hand on Jisung back to sooth her son's crying eventhough she herself is crying non stop. Jiah then joined both of them forming a group hug, crying together for the joy and happiness that they finally met with each other.

Too many tears had been shed today and Jisung felt too euphoric at all the reunion he just had. With Minhyun and now his mother. But this moment with his mother is the best of all. Now three of them seated at the designated couch in the hall, ready to converse calmly.

He looks at his hand that been hold up by her mother into her laps and he smiles with pleasure. Both still sniffles and had some tears on their eyes but they were happy. The grip of his mother hand is warming and his heart is serene.

"Eomma...how are you? You're healthy right?" asks Jisung, eyes gazing at his old mother's face. 

Mrs Yoon chuckles and nodded. "Still strong and healthy. And you? You look thin Jisung ah..." says her, touching the slim face of Jisung. 

Jisung smiles. He leaned on his mother palm and put his hand over his mother's hand feeling the warmth of the touch. He missed it so much. He missed his mother's hand. He missed everything about his mother. "I'm fine eomma. I'm fine...I missed you..."

"I missed you too..."

"Where have you been Jisung? You was missing in action. Like totally vanished from this world," says Jiah, interupting the mother-son moment with her bubbly attitudes.

Mrs Yoon shoot a sharp glare at her daughter. Jisung just laughed at hes nonchanging attitude even after been married and had one daughter. Still the same Yoon Jiah that he always adore.

"Nothing is matter now Jisung. You're here. This is enough for me," Mrs Yoon speaks her heart out, tapping on Jisung hand on her laps gently. 

Jisung bits his bottom lip trying to hold his another tears, refused to ruin the moment. He then nodded at his mother's word, agreed that now nothing is matter for them as long as they were together right now. Finally united as a family.

"Are you okay Noona?" asks Jisung, diverting the attention towards Jiah, about her and her family well being after the commotion. Needed to make sure that Jiah and family didn't been affected gravely over the threats.

Jiah sighed heavily, brushing her long silky hair. Stress is clearly seen on her beautiful face. Still in fear if to think that someone had stalked her family closely and even threaten to harm them physically.

"I'm okay literally. My husband and daughter also ok but Siwon still be guarded at his workplace. Can't be careless at this time. For the meantime, I didn't send Janie to the school. Too risky to do that..."explains Jiah dejectedly. Still in shocked that now all of them being the target of unknown assasin.

Jisung let out a deep breath hearing it from Jiah. He can relate to what is Jiah feels now since he is in the same boat as her. That is the reason why he is here in the residence unwillingly but still delighted that he can finally met with Jiah and his mother.

"Noona...."

Jiah bats her eyes on Jisung, wondering why Jisung had called her with the sad voice and his face to darken with sorrow. She says nothing though, waiting for Jisung to explain himself.

"Sorry. Sorry that I didn't attend your wedding..."

Jiah gasped at the words and her eyes immediately got teary and she approached Jisung, hugging his frail body patting on his hair gently. "It's ok Jisung ah. No need to be sad. I don't blame you. It is not your fault. Everything just happen. You know right?" coaxed Jiah.

"Thanks noona..."

Jiah loosen up herself, watch Jisung red face with a smile and pinched his brother nose.

"Cutie..!"

Jisung yelp at that action, pouting that her sister used to pinch his nose harshly. "It's hurt!"

Jiah giggles and stuck out her tongue playfully towards Jisung. Feeling happy that she still can teased her loving brother after so many years. 

"I wonder who is the unlucky man that get married to you. His life maybe like in hell right now," says Jisung jokingly.

Jiah smacked Jisung forearm so loud but halfly joking halfly serious causing Jisung to yelped in pain. 

"You see. You're so violent noona. I don't know if he is able to stand with you or not. You are so rough..."complaints Jisung again. Amused that he can tease Jiah.

Jiah just rolls her eyes with annoyance but did not having any grudge or ill feeling towards Jisung remarks. Understand that her brother was just teasing her as he used to be.

Mrs Yoon slapped Jisung forearm for teasing his sister but still smiling with ease at both siblings relationship. She knows how much Jisung doted on his sister Yoon Jiah. Their age gaps only three years so it's make them super closed and Jiah too always adore Jisung since he's a baby. 

"You're going to stay here right?"

Jisung is appalled at the question, didn't expect for his mother to ask him at the moment. But he perceived his mother's feeling and worries. Jisung try not to hurt his mother's heart with his decision but he need to convey it cautiously.

"Eomma...I not decide yet. I don't think that...."

"You're going to leave us again?" asks Mrs Yoon abruptly, feeling anxious hearing what Jisung had said just now.

Jisung shooks his head vigorously, holding both of his mother's hand, squeezed it softly before explaining. "No it's not like that. I...I just don't feel I can adjust myself to live here. I had my own life already so I wish not to stay here instead of my apartment."

"Yah Jisung! Didn't father already told you about our situation right now? It is dangerous for you to..."

"Noona....please. I do understand but...no I refuse to stay here. I can compromise with two bodyguards but to live here...it's a big no for me,"grunts Jisung against his sister, seeking for her understanding of what he is facing right now.

"But Jisung..."

"Jiah...no..." Mrs Yoon prevents Jiah from continue her ranting about Jisung's choices. She try to respect her son's point of view over the matter eventhough she is worried to death about their safety right now especially Jisung. Living alone outside the residence without any proper protection will lead to a grave consequences and she didn't want to lose any of her family members at this crucial moment. 

"Jisung ah...it's okay if you don't want to stay here. But at least you can come home every weekend to have dinner with us right?"suggest Mrs Yoon with full of anticipation. Hoping that Jisung will agree to that since she had compromise with his decision not staying in the residence.

Jisung curved a smile and nodded. "Yes eomma. I will..."

Mrs Yoon engraved her motherly smile on her face but deep down inside her heart she still concerns about her only son being far away from his family.

Jisung sighed in relieved that his mother at least agreed to give and take with him. Later on Jisung eyes roaming through across the hall searching for something or someone. 

"Noona...where is Janie?" asks him.

Jiah smiles. "I thought you will never ask."

Jisung scoffs at her."Where is she?"

"She's with her grandfather. I will go and find her. Let us meet in your room later. I have something to discuss with you..."told her.

Jisung nodded in confussion. Jiah's voice sounded serious and Jisung can reckon on the importance of it. He glanced at his mother, trying to see her facial expression but she looks so calm. Maybe she already know what is the thing that Jiah want to discuss with him. 

Jisung embraced his mother small figures once again before she walked away heading to see his father. There are a formal event that both of them need to attend this evening but Jisung didn't bother to ask about that. Jiah too had left Jisung, going to bring Janie to see him afterwards. 

Jisung let out a heavy sighed, feeling the hall became too lonely eventhough there are three people around. His eyes halted on the two tall figures that been standing at the corner for all the time being without making any noise or moving for an inch. Jisung did wonder whether the job as a bodyguard needed them to be that rigid and stiff for all days. They don't even smiles for god sake!

Ignoring his two bodyguards, Jisung just leaving them without giving any instruction causing both of them dumbfounded for a second before hurriedly follows Jisung to his bedroom. Jisung scoffs at their awkward reaction. Jisung can't imagine how will he able to cope with two bodyguards hovering all over him for 24 hours after this. 

It doesn't take a long time before Jiah appears in his room with the little cute angel. Jisung cooed at the cuteness of his niece, smiling wider till his eyes shapes turn to crescent moon and his face is beaming with fondness. Janie at first a little bit hesitate to approach his estranged uncle but being a kindergarden teacher, Jisung have a good skill in dealing with a little one. 

In the brink of an eye, Janie now sitting on his lap, chirping non stop about her schools and friends. Jisung passionately listen to her stories, giving the exeggerated expression so that Janie will feels appreciated and keep on talking. Jiah is watching with a soft smile, tendered at heart that now her daughter is able to get the love she deserved from her uncle. 

"Mommy, can I shlip here with uncle?"asks Janie excitedly. 

Jiah looks at her and Jisung interchangeably where both of them looking at her with a hopeful expression. Jiah sighed before nodded, causing her daughter to scream out of happiness. Her five years old daughter now is bonding with Jisung perfectly and Jiah is grateful for the blessed moment. 

"What do you want to discuss with me noona?" asks Jisung.

Jiah exhales deeply. "Jisung, are you sure you don't want to stay here? Eomma might be okay with it but I know she is worried about you a lot..." says Jiah.

"You know how I hate to be controlled by father. I don't want to live here and been deprived for what I had enjoyed for seven years..."

"Jisung ah. Can you please consider?"

"Noona..."

Jiah sighed in defeated. She knows how stubborn Jisung is. No one can ever force him to do something he didn't like. She knows she need to compromise with her brother, afraid that Jisung will run again. 

"You know that father really concerned about you right? He might be looks like he didn't care, but you still his son."

Jisung keeps silence. He has no words to response to that. He can't evaluates his father real feeling since both of them are not in a good term for many years. Jisung still hurt at his father's action and President Yoon too still in a denial about Jisung sexuality.

"You can talk to me of anything. Call me ok? This time please don't distance yourself with us..."coaxed Jiah.

Jisung smiles weakly and nodded. He grabs Jiah small hand into his and hold it tightly,feels the warmth of Jiah loves and concerns. "I will noona..."

After a while, Jiah left Jisung and Janie after kissing her daughter a goodnight and a peck on Jisung's cheek. Jisung then laid down together with Janie on his bed, patting on her shoulder trying to get her to sleep. Janie look at her uncle with fascinating gaze and she poked his nose while giggling.

"What is that Janie?"

"Your nose is pwetty."

Jisung let out soft chuckles and he brushed his nose with Janie's. "Yoo too sunshine..."

"Uncle..can you pwish sing a song?"

"Song? Emmm ok..."

Jisung clears his throat before humming a tune, a song that always be his favourite. Janie closed her eyes slowly, feeling the inner peace at her uncle's angelic voice. Subconciously she is smiling before drifted into the dreamland where there is lot of unicorns and rainbows.

**_Who will comfort my heart?_ **  
**_Who will know my heart?_ **  
**_It seems like everyone is laughing at me_ **  
**_I have nowhere to lean on_ **  
**_I had said it is all right now_ **  
**_I thought I had gotten used to it_ **  
**_As this despair returns to me, I fall again and am left alone_ **  
**_I’ll be on your side_ **  
**_I’ll say it will be all right_ **  
**_That everything will be okay, that you will shine_ **  
**_That you’re precious to me_ **  
**_On days when everything seems like it’s over, remember my voice_ **  
**_It’s all right, everything will be okay_ **  
**_You’re the most precious person to me_ **  
**_I had said it is all right now_ **  
**_I thought I had gotten used to it_ **  
**_As this despair returns to me, I fall again and am left alone_ **  
**_I’ll be on your side_ **  
**_I’ll say it will be all right_ **  
**_That everything will be okay, that you will shine_ **  
**_That you’re precious to me_ **  
**_On days when everything seems like it’s over, remember my voice_ **  
**_It’s all right, everything will be okay_ **  
**_You’re the most precious person to me_ **  
**_I’ll be on your side_ **  
**_I’ll say it will be all right_ **  
**_That everything will be okay, that you will shine_ **  
**_That you’re precious to me_ **  
**_On days when everything seems like it’s over, remember my voice_ **  
**_It’s all right, everything will be okay_ **  
**_You’re the most precious person to me_ **  
**_I’ll be on your side_ **  
**_-Coffee Boy : I will be on your side-_ **

 

"He has a nice voice..."

Daniel is subconciously smiling at Seungwoo compliments. He is stunned after hearing Jisung's voice. He didn't expect that the man have a beautiful voice. When he recalled back the day when he and Seungwoo brought Jisung to the residence from his school, Daniel smiles to himself. Still remember when Jisung purposely sing out of tune in the car when Daniel and Seungwoo refused to answer his questions.

Hearing the voice of Jisung had given him the tranquility. Standing outside the room, hearing the clear voice of Jisung singing a lullaby to his niece was so heavenly ease to the ears. He wished he can listen to that angelic voice again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make some research on what type of gun that been used by official president's bodyguard in korea but there is no info about that except the list of firearms by the special force and military. So based on that i had choose to use Beretta 92FS as the gun used by Daniel and Seungwoo. It is much more relevant to the story. And if i had make any mistake about this, please tell me and i will change it later. thanks (●´з`)♡


	7. Protection Mode : ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want me to do?"  
> "Keep an eye on him..."  
> "Is there something I need to know? The reason behind this sudden instruction?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Jisung glanced for a second at the troublesome Daniel, standing in the corner of the room holding the crayon on his right hand and a drawing block on his left hand. He sighed at the view for how many times that he had lost the count. This is so ridiculous. 

"Daniel, please show Jaehyuk how to draw an apple please. He's the only one that still doing nothing…"says Jisung while busy handling most of his students colouring the apple with various colour eventhough Jisung had strictly said to used only red crayon. But he is not the one who will limit the creativity of the young kids. 

Daniel gulp at the instruction, knowing that he is awful at treating children especially someone hyper like Jaehyuk. That boy literally didn't properly behave like a four years old boy but instead being a brat for the whole day, ignoring what Jisung had asked him to do, teasing his other classmates and refused to do the drawing and colouring. He just play with himself and exactly a loner.

"Err Jaehyuk-ssi...you need to colour the apple?" says Daniel awkwardly.

The four years old boy tilted his head, stare at Daniel for a moment before continuing building a fort with his crayon, ignoring what Daniel had asked him to do.

Daniel gritted his teeth with annoyance. If that Jaehyuk is a normal adult that is messing around him, he will not hesitate to used his Beretta and shot him on the forehead to stop whatever he is doing to annoy him. He had dealt with various threat before, using too many types of guns and riffles, involving in shooting mess and had exposed to deadly event which he had handled it successfully with his survival skills.

But to deal with a four years old brat is much more hard than a gun fight. It almost eat half of his energy and he do wonder how Jisung is able to be passionate every day teaching all the kids. He peeked at Jisung that appear to be enjoying himself talking with the kids, smiling to the ears with a crescent eyes and sometimes laughing out loud while clapping his hand with enthusiast. Cute!

He had to admit that he is stucked here with the kids that are more dangerous than a terrorist for how long only God will knows. It is his duty to protect Jisung as been ordered by the President Yoon, and this included an undercover as the assistant of Jisung at the kindergarden. Sad but true.

He is shocked at first after heards by his own ears the condition stipulated by Jisung before agreed for the protection squad. Even President Yoon is appalled at his request but admit defeat in order to make sure Jisung wouldn't walk out from the residence unprotected.

Jisung clearly stated that he didn't want to stay in the residence. He stubbornly kept repeating that he want to go back to his apartment. Due to that, President Yoon further instructed Daniel and Seungwoo to lives with Jisung to carry out the 24 hours guarding.

 

"What? Do they really need to stay with me? Seriously?" asks Jisung annoyedly.

President Yoon scoffs at his son. "If they don't, how will they protect you 24 hours Jisung?"asks President Yoon sarcastically.

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Ok fine. Whatever..."agree with the command and he is aware that his apartment had two extra rooms.

President Yoon sighed in relief but once again his inner peace been interupted by Jisung.

"Wait! Wait a minute..."

President Yoon stare at Jisung. Jisung retaliate the gaze and he turn to his two bodyguards standing on the side of the room.

"24 hours protection. Isn't that mean that they're going to be with me at the kindergarden also?"

"Indeed..."

Jisung facepalm himself. "Oh God! This is so ridiculous. If they were there with me then everyone will know about me..." sighed him dejectedly. This is too much to comprehend at one time.

President Yoon frowned. "Jisung, obviously they will know. Daniel and Seungwoo need to be at your side every second even in your class. That is why it is more convenient for you to quit the job and stay here..."

"No!! Never!!" shrieked Jisung, disagree with the suggestion for him to quit his job. He loves it so much that he will never let go of his passion even it will cost his life. He likes teaching and he loves all the kids. 

"Jisung....you're being difficult right now. You need to look over this matter thouroughly. Is it worth it for you to bet on your life just because of the small pay job? Even you quit now, you still can get the job back later when this matter had been solved. You can choose a better kindergarden with a better salary.. Or you can start you own kindergarden...."says President Yoon. He really didn't understand what is so important about his job as the kindergarden teacher. It doesn't even have a good salary or the kindergarden also didn't have any higher reputation than other international schools attended by the aristocrate children.

Jisung scoffs at his father unfair remarks. "You and your status. I had lived my life for seven years with my own reputation Yoon Jisung alone. I love the job and I will not quit even the assasin going to kill me there.."

President Yoon gasped at the words. "Jisung!! Don't be so stupid!"

"No I am not. This is my condition that you need to fullfill. I will received the protection as long as I will lived at my apartment as usual. These two bodyguards can live together with me and for them to be with me 24 hours including at my workplace, I want them to work there with me as my assistant. That is something you need to do by using your power. Discuss about it with the Principal but do it secretly. I will not make them hovering around me with the all black suits, hell no!" explains Jisung.

President Yoon took a deep breath before stare at Jisung with disbelief at his long list of what he need to do before sending the bodyguards with him. It is so ridiculous but it is not the right time to bargain with Jisung. His son is just being a stubborn brat to test his patience but he will never admit defeat to the provocation. He will fulfill the requirement stipulated by Jisung as long as he is agree with the protection. 

"Your call. Anything else?"

Jisung smiles of victory. "As for now, nothing..."

 

Daniel looks at Jisung that still busy handling all the kids in the class. Bearing all the torture, Daniel quite regret that he had agreed to carry the task being the bodyguard of Jisung. That guy is surely too hard to handle and he will not compromise with anything that is against with his life philosophy. On the other side it is a charming trait but to be honest that trait also will trap himself into a big problem.

Jisung raised his head looking at the spacing out Daniel doing nothing but staring at Jaehyuk defeated. Jisung sighed and shook his head before approaching Daniel and stand at his left side.

"What are you doing?"whispers Jisung.

Daniel startle a little bit, didn't realised that Jisung already stood up beside him. He glanced at Jisung for a second and he can clearly see the pissed off expression planted on the white milky feature.

"Nothing sir.."

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Please Daniel. Called me hyung only..I'd told you right that I don't want anyone here to know about me, you and Seungwoo or whatsoever situation we are in right now.."state Jisung sternly.

"Sorry. It's just that I never used..."

"Make sure you are used to it Niel yah. I don't wanna make a fuss here. Especially I don't want some people trying to treat me differently after they know who I am...Do you get it?" explain Jisung.

Daniel nodded slowly eventhough he know that Jisung might be can't see it because he is too focussing on the kids in front them doing the designated activities. 

"And why is it Jaehyuk still didn't do his colouring? I'd asked you to handle him right?" question Jisung while staring at Jaehyuk that still busy stack up his crayon, building something.

Daniel scrunched his nose and scratchs his ear awkwardly. "Sorry Si...hyung...He just ignored me..."

Jisung tilt his head and look at Daniel before his lips twitching into smirk. "You should be good in handling a brat like him Daniel. You have been dealt with something much more serious and bigger than a four years old kid," ridicule Jisung.

"Yes I can if I'm using my Beretta..."answer Daniel while patting on his waist where he had his gun in the holster tight up into his chest.

Jisung gasped and smacked Daniel forearm. "He's a kid not an assasin!"

"But he is far more dangerous. I really couldn't handle it without using my weapon..."

"Oh God Daniel. You're just being ridiculous..."

Jisung scoffs at him before leaving Daniel there and heading towards Jaehyuk. Daniel let out a soft chuckles and his eyes widen when he saw how good Jisung is treating Jaehyuk, talking and coaxing him to do his work. Daniel mouth gaped with an awe when he saw in a split second Jaehyuk had started to colour the apple pictures with his crayon. Daniel is smiling when Jisung lovingly ruffling Jaehyuk hair and that boy literally giggles at his teacher. 

It was like living in a hell for the whole day in the kindergarden that he had felt all his energy been sucked up by that horrifying place. He never felt this tired even in a two days battling at the war zone. This is too much to handle and Daniel didn't know how will he able to face it on the next day and so on. This is just his first day and it is a total massacre. And Daniel do wonder how Seungwoo is coping with his new job as the new security guard in there. Daniel think it is much better than handling the kids at least.

 

"Hyungggggg....." 

Jisung turned his body and curved into smile when he saw Jihoon is running towards him with an open armed to hug him. However, only a few metres apart Jihoon had been obstructed by Daniel, standing in front of Jisung as the barrier causing Jisung to roll his eyes in annoyance and Jihoon almost tripped his feet when he suddenly need to stop his running.

"Daniel...what are you doing??"

"I need to make sure that no one can come near you without being probe first. This is a security check up to avoid any harm or threat against you,"elucidate Daniel significantly.

Jisung sighed heavily and he peeked out himself through Daniel tall and built up body looking at the confused Jihoon with a sorry face. He mouthed an apologize to Jihoon for Daniel interuption and Jihoon giggles at it. He even silently saying 'It's okay' that he never take it to the heart of the commotion, fully understand Jisung situation right now.

"Are you going to search my body right now? Wow, this is so amazing. I only watched the scene in the movies..."says Jihoon childishly.

Daniel shake his head. "No Mr Park Jihoon. We had run the background check of you. Nothing is harmful or suspicious about you, except your relationship with Park Woojin, the four years of intimate bonding with no clarification as to what both of you really consider to each other either friend or a lover..."

"Yah!!!!!!!! That is personal!!"shrieked Jihoon. shocked that Daniel is able to pin point his private matter in his finger tips and his personal been stripped out in front of his own eyes in a second. 

Jisung now is laughing so hard at the information and couldn't agree more on how complicated is Jihoon and Woojin relationship. They were playing hard to get for years with no one to confess first because of their own alter ego but actually both were understand how they feels toward each other and they just let the relationship to grow as it is. 

"Hyung...you should watch your bodyg..."

Jihoon words been cut short when Jisung bolt into him and put his palm on Jihoon mouth and his eyes quivering at around them trying to see whether there is another person other than three of them at the hallway. He is relieved that no one is nearby.

"Jihoon. I'd told you never talk about this here. I don't want the other teachers know about this and make a fuss..."says Jisung halfly whispering. Afraid that there might be someone will eavesdrop to their conversation.  
Jihoon grin sheepishly. "Oh sorry hyung. I forgot..."

"It's okay. Have you settle your works?"

Jihoon nodded. "I'd called Woojin to meet us at your apartment..."says him while glancing at Daniel whom snickers at him when he mentioned Woojin's name. Jihoon rolls his eyes, understood the meaning of that response by Daniel.

"Okay. See you at 8 Jihoon..."

Jihoon waved a goodbye towards Jisung that left together with Daniel and Seungwoo joined them at the main gate, leaving the building in a black imported car. Jihoon sighed. Knowing who is Jisung really is had shocked him and Woojin. Five years knowing the older, he never thought that Yoon Jisung is the son of Yoon Jitae, the President of Korea. 

When Jisung explained to him why Daniel and Seungwoo started to work at the kindergarden by today, it was too overwhelmed to comprehend at first. The fact that Jisung is the son of the most important person the country really caught him off guard. Jisung always being too secretive of his private matter especially about his family. Doesn't mean that he and Woojin never asked Jisung why he didn't going home during festives season but Jisung always said that his family lives abroad and the cost to fly back and forth is too expensive for him.

There are few times that Jihoon and Woojin decides to accompany him on certain festives when both of them can't go back home because of time constraint or any unforeseen circumstances. And they also puzzles when they can't see any family photo inside Jisung apartment but restraint themselves for asking the sensitive question. They believe one day Jisung will come clean about himself and his secret family but up to their dismay they didn't expect that it is too engulfs that they didn't even prepared themselves to accept the new Jisung.

 

Daniel and Seungwoo were in awe staring at Jisung preparing the dinner for five people. They didn't expect for the male to cook by himself when he invited Jihoon and Woojin to his apartment tonight. But looking at how professional he is and the foods too looks so tempting, both Daniel and Seungwoo can't wait to taste the foods.

"How come someone that very skilfull in using various weapon which I must states 'knives' are awful in cutting onion?" mumble Jisung while stiring the soup on the stove. He glanced at Daniel and Seungwoo that obviously embarass at the rant.

"But hyung, we didn't used the knife for onions..We basically stab on the chest or slit the throat of the enemy..."explain Seungwoo nonchalantly.

"Ewww you make me sick Seungwoo. Oh God! Now I can't even look at the ketchup. Damn you!" 

Seungwoo laughed meanwhile Daniel just curved a light smile. Jisung rolls his eyes in annoyance but feeling at ease that the awkwardness between three of them slightly fade away. Still it is too stiff to be friendly but Jisung know that they will become more comfortable through time.

"Nevermind. Just set the table for me please. I hope at least both of you know how to do it..." instruct Jisung.

Seungwoo nodded delightfully with a sheepish grins. "Of course hyung..We used to it when we at the orphanage..."

Jisung busy hand that pouring the soup into the bowl halted at the sudden revelation. He turned his body looking at Daniel and Seungwoo that busy arranging the plate and silverware. 

"Orphanage??"

Daniel lift his head and looks at the shocked face of Jisung. He didn't notice that Jisung seem affected at the fact he and Seungwoo were raised in an orphanage. 

Seungwoo smiles toward Jisung. "Yup. Me and Daniel first met at the orphanage. I think I'm 9 and Daniel 8 at that time. Both of our parent died in an accident at Daegu. To be exact, my parent car collided with Daniel's parent car. Four of them died on the scene..." told Seungwoo. His bubbly attitude change to sorrowful where his eyes were down to the table, staring blankly at the plate with teary eyes.

Jisung gasped at the information and his heart is hurting to know the terrible reality of Daniel and Seungwoo. Both had lost their parent, raised in the orphanage and now together serve as his bodyguards. Jisung believes that Daniel and Seungwoo surely had a strong bond for them to be with each other till now. 

"Sorry to hear that..."says Jisung gloomily.

"Nothing to sorry about. You didn't know about us and actually we shouldn't talk about personal matter. It is against the rule and..."

"Daniel? Seriously? At this moment also?" asks Jisung sarcarstically, intervene on Daniel words before he is able to finish it. Jisung eyes gawking at Daniel in irritation that the younger male always stick to his rules and regulation as the bodyguard.

Daniel frowned. "What do you mean, hyung?"ask him with confussion, baffled at the sudden interuption.

Seungwoo chuckles at the foolish Daniel and Jisung let out a deep breath. 

"Daniel, you are too boring ok. Hyung try to give us his sympathy on our sad life but then you were rambling about the rules as the bodyguard. That was a turn off Daniel.." explain Seungwoo, still laughing at Daniel.

"Owh...."

Jisung shook his head with disbelief. "Fools!" dissed him. 

Daniel scratched his unitchy ears with embarass and Seungwoo just laugh at the awkward Daniel. 

"Where are you going?" ask Daniel when he saw Jisung holding a big black plastic bag on his left hand. 

Jisung roll his eyes before answered, "I'm going to Paris.."

Seungwoo and Daniel eyebrows knitted together looking at Jisung with confussion.

"At this hour? When did you buy the tic...."

"I'm going to throw away this garbage you stupid jerk! Oh god! Not only that you are bad in social skill but also zero sense of humour. I'm going..." grunts Jisung in irritation at Daniel's simpleton.

Jisung stepped were halted when someone had grabbed his wrist forcefully. Jisung turn his head and frowned looking at Daniel. "What is it?"

"Let me do that..."told Daniel trying to take the garbage from Jisung but Jisung immediately pull back.

"No. Thanks but no. I can do this..."

"It is dangerous for you to be outside at this hour..."

"Oh come on Daniel. I'm just going to throw this in a second. No need to be paranoid."

"It's better than be sorry."

Jisung scoffs at Daniel but still insist to do the thing by himself. He can't limits his movement inside the house only. He refused to be confined in his own house, can't even do his daily routine without being anxious or worries about some crazy guy will kill him out of blue.

Daniel let out a long audible exhalation expressing his hopelessness at Jisung headstrong attitude. Something that Daniel find it's hard to cope with and sometimes it's had tested his patience too. The only thing that left for him is to compromise.

"Ok, let me accompany you..." 

Jisung mouth parted to say something but stop at the moment when he realised the stern and serious face of Daniel. He chidded before heading to the door, letting Daniel to follow him and he is taken aback when Daniel took the plastic bag from Jisung hand but just let it slide with a grunt. Daniel shook his head slowly at the childish attitude.

Both were in silent throughout the elevator ride, none of them attempted to start any conversation. Jisung fiddles with the hem of his pink sweater out of edginess. Sometimes he glanced at Daniel which eyes only on the wall of the elevator. Looking at the side profile of Daniel, Jisung admit that the younger male is such a hotie. His bunny teeth is cute when sometimes it is portruding when he speaks. It is intriguing to stand beside him and his tall figure as a catwalk model makes him feel small.

Jisung pointed the dumpster for Daniel to throw away the black plastic bag while he is waiting at the front door of the building. His eyes on the tall body walking ahead with a smile like a fool knowing that he is totally checking him out like a pervert.

It is a windy night with darken sky without stars and moon. Maybe it's going to rain later on. Jisung wrapped himself, tighten the grip because of the cold breeze. Because he is standing alone at the stairs Jisung quite alarming around him. Hearing some suspicious noise always make his heart jumped a little bit. Calling him paranoid or thinking to much but he is in the situation to be aware every second of any harm or threat. 

Jisung caught a glimpse of a black shadow on the nearby bush at the corner where he shrunk his own eyes to look at better view at the moving leaves. He is sure that there was someone there. Jisung moves his leg to check himself but let out a small scream when someone touch his shoulder from the back.

Jisung turn his back while his hand on his crazily beating heart. Daniel is now looking at him with a furrowed eyebrows.

"Yah, you scared me to death!" scold Jisung. His heart still racing unevenly.

"Where are you going? I asked you to wait for me here right?"ask Daniel curiously.

Jisung sigh before take a look at the nearby bush once again. "Err...nothing..."

Daniel look at Jisung with a clear distrust at what Jisung told him. His eyes trailed on the same way as Jisung at the dark corner, try to scrutinize carefully the place but nothing suspicious.

"Lets go Niel..." 

Daniel nodded before heading inside the building. He glanced once again at the same place with a little bit wary before shook away his intuition, thinking that maybe he had too paranoid like Jisung said.

But up to their expectation, there was someone there creep up on Jisung with ulterior motives.

 

"Why do you need me at this hour President?"

President Yoon stare at the Comissioner Park with a serious look. He signal him to take the seat in front of him. Later he shove a picture to the Comissioner Park. The comissioner took the picture and his face frowned instantly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on him..."

"Is there something I need to know? The reason behind this sudden instruction?"ask Commissoner Park curiously. It is alarming that the President asked him to meet him at the residence at 12 a.m. It must be something serious for a President to call the Police Comissioner at late night.

"Nothing. I just need to be careful and don't want to let the guard down. Everyone is suspicious to me now, so I need to take a precaution..."explain President Yoon.

"Is this about Jisung?"

President Yoon sighed deeply and nodded. "The fact that the assasin had targeted Jisung is out of ordinary. He had lives secretly without media attention for seven years and for the threat to pop out directly to him is oblivious. I understand about Jiah but Jisung is... I don't know. I'm afraid there are bigger conspiracies than we thought..."

Commissioner Park nodded slowly in agreement with the president's theory. "Is there someone in your mind? Maybe it is the Senator Bang. Well you had exposed his corruption last year..." speculate him.

"I'm not sure Park. Everyone is suspicious to me right now.."

"Do you want to add another agent for the protection squad?"

President Yoon shooks his head. "No need. Daniel and Seungwoo are enough for the meantime. Both were the best men you have and I trusted them to protect Jisung. For the time being, I want to investigate this matter in all aspect and don't want to miss any valueble clues.."

"I understand Sir. Do I need to inform my men about this so that they can be more alert?"ask him referring to Daniel and Seungwoo.

"No. Let this be our secret first. I just want you to put your eye on that..."says President while pointing at the picture on Commissioner Park hand.

"He doesn't look suspicious to me. But we never know..."

"Yes. I can't trust any one right now. To be honest I don't have good feeling about this. I'm afraid that the assasin will get through me by any means and this is include to harm my family. Jiah will leaving to US tomorrow and I had super tight security here. But Jisung is the most exposed to the danger outside. So I'm quite worried about him."

"I believe Daniel and Seungwoo will carry on their duty as the best. I believes in their skill. They were the best in this field..."compliment Commissioner Park.

"I hope so..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i proofread this once so please spare me if there is any mistake (￣3￣)


	8. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat cold had slowly to appear on his forehead. His stomach is started to cramp and there is nauseous sensation filling in his mouth. There is hammering on his skull, causing him to feel the pain and dizzy. He massage his forehead slowly soothing the headache. Jisung clenched his teeth, composing himself from crying like a phatethic loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me for a while to finish this. I do intended to update at least one chapter per week but i feel off past few weeks. But no worry, i have no intention to abandon the story. It is my aim to finish whatever i had started. and this story is the story i adore so much bcause i started to write this because of Jisung. ~♥~

He was a little a bit off today. He was a little bit clumsy all day. And sometimes he is out of focus. His eyes gazed at the empty spot, minds were wandering and he was daydreaming. He is not being himself and that was obviously noticeable. There is something had bothered him since morning.

Daniel eyes gawking at Jisung, staring at the wall since last five minutes. Daniel know there is something wrong with Jisung today. All the noises by the kids in the class has no effect on him. Even when some of his student asking few questions to him were left unattended. He might be in the class physically but his mind was not there at all.

For the whole day at the kindergarden, Daniel realised how bothered Jisung was. He stares at Jisung when he let out a long sighed for how many times that Daniel had lost the count. One thing that Daniel fully aware is that how Jisung always jolted up when his phone is buzzing. It tooks him for a while before he went to check the notification with shaking hands.There is something fishy about the elder.

Jisung was silence for the whole day. Answer all questions only with one word or a hum. Even Jihoon had said that Jisung is not in his usual form. It is rare for the elder to lost his concentration especially when teaching the kids in the class. This is his passion. To not be able to enjoy his passion is something to ponder. But Jisung, as always brushed out the concern with his crescent smile saying he is okay. Nothing to worry. But Daniel don't buy it and he also can see how was Jihoon frowned while looking at him restless.

"Niel ah..."

Daniel turned his head looking at Jisung that seated at the back of the carseat when the car left the kindergarden few minutes ago."Yes hyung..."

"I need to restock the groceries. Can you stop by at the mall nearby the house?"

Daniel nodded in agreement and instructed Seungwoo to pull the car at the intended mall, ten minutes from the apartment. Their car entered the basement parking before Jisung instructed Seungwoo to stop at the entrance door instead parked the car at the designated parking.

"I'll be back in a second. Just wait for me in the car ok?"

"I'll go with you..."said Daniel, unbuckled the seatbelt.

"No need. I can go by myself..."

"But hyung..."

"It's ok Niel. I just need to buy few things. Just wait for me here, please?"

Daniel is taken aback at the pleading tone before hesitantly nodded. His eyes batting at Jisung until his body dissappeared through the glass door. It still a worrisome for him to let Jisung by himself eventhough at the public places like that. An assasins is unpredictable. They will just took any chances in front of their eyes to eliminate their subject. That is the reason why Jisung need the 24 hours protection.

It tooks Jisung just fifteen minutes to buy all the thing he needs before he came back to the car with both hand engaged in bunch of plastic bags. Daniel almost get out from the car when he felt Jisung had taken longer time but relieved when he saw Jisung at the glass door. Daniel immediately get out from the car, helping Jisung with the plastics and Jisung thanked him with his signature crescent eyes when smiling wider. Daniel response with a smile too and put all the plastics into the trunk carefully, watched by Jisung at his side.

Daniel will not be considered as the best man in the protection squad if he is not able to distinguish any suspicious sound around him or been alert to any unforeseen danger. It was alarming when he heard the sound of motorbike approaching him and Jisung at slower speed. He was a little bit cautious at that particular time.

Then it's happen. It was so fast. It was in a split second. Daniel turned his head to the back when he saw the suspicious rider were holding a long knife trying to harm Jisung. Lucky that Daniel had been alert from the beginning, in a super fast reaction dragged Jisung to the side, swirling their body to avoid the attack causing Jisung to yelp without knowing the reason why Daniel suddenly hugged him tightly.

When he realised what is happening, Jisung gasped at the sudden incident and his mouth gaped wider at the commotion with eyes looking at Daniel in shocked. Seungwoo who is still in the car, hastily get out realising the danger and approached Daniel, protecting Jisung while been the shield standing still in front of their subject.

"Damn it! How come they were so brazen to attack in a public like this!" spat Seungwoo angrily, eyes lingering around anxiously. Both had the gun on their hand, taken from their back hidden underneath their shirt pointed at the culprit.

Daniel and Seungwoo eyes on the rider that now had left them at highest speed. Not before giving signal with his two fingers that he is eyeing on them. And both were in understanding that the attack just a beginning. The attack was just a warning that they had make a move and they need to be more careful in the future.

Daniel put back his gun, swift his body to Jisung that utterly shocked at the attack. He was spacing out and his body is shivering with the glistening eyes, in the brim of tears.

"Hyung...are you okay?" asked Daniel. Both hands on Jisung shoulder. And he realised the elder is shivering out of fear.

Jisung lift his head and look at Daniel. Clearly on his face that he is in fear that his lips ia trembling to say something but Jisung gasped in horror when he realised that Daniel arms is bleeding. The blood had seeping through his white t-shirt to his forearms and dripping on the fingers to the ground.

"You...You're bleeding!!!"shrieked him and immediately hold Daniel arm scrutinizing the injury.

Daniel is startled and look at his own arm. He didn't realised that the knife manage to scratch him when he saved Jisung just now. The blood had saline his sleeves, and Daniel started to feel the pain been stinged as his mind now been fully awaken of the inflicted injury.

"We need to go to the hospital!" said Jisung, a little bit of panick. Why not? Daniel is injured in order to save him. He is of course feels guilty eventhough it is obviously the job of Daniel as his bodyguard.

Daniel look at his injury for a second before eyes on restless Jisung. "No need hyung. Just a scratch..."

"No Daniel! You're bleeding for god sake!" protest Jisung. Eyes sternly on Daniel face.

"We better leave this place and go home. It is not safe to be here for any minutes. The assasin might be still here waiting for us..."declined Daniel with his reasoning. He signaled Seungwoo to start the car. Seungwoo nodded and climb in as fast as he can.

"Come hyung. Let's go home," said Daniel, hand on Jisung arm, try to drag the elder into the car.

Jisung scoffs at him, halted and standstill, refused to move for an inch. Eyes were still on Daniel, dissatisfied. Daniel tsked at his stubborness, pulling the arm more harder but Jisung yanked his hand from Daniel's grip. Daniel startled at the action.

"No Daniel. We need to treat your wound first!"

"Hyung please. We are not safe here. This is nothing. I can bandage it at home..."

"No Daniel! This is my order..."

Daniel sighed. He looks at Jisung that still in rebellious mode before he wrapped his arm on Jisung shoulder, clasped the body to his and moved him towards the car forcefully. Jisung let out a small scream at the action and can't do anything because of the built body that Daniel have. He can't be compared with Daniel as to that. He was bumped on the carseat harshly and Jisung shoot a sharp glare at Daniel but the younger choose to ignore. It is his job to make sure the elder is safe and far from danger eventhough he need to treat him harshly. Jisung leaves him with no choice at that time.

It was an awkwardly with silence trip and neither three of them initiated a conversation. Neither Daniel or Seungwoo feels to turn on the radio to relished them from the silence. Both are are being cautious about their surrounding, observing if there is any suspucious move of any vehicles that might be following them especially the earlier bike. Afraid that the attacker will trail them till the apartment for the second attack.

Jisung just seated at the back, arms folded into his waist with complete absence of the sound. The fact that he was almost been killed and Daniel had injured his arm had instill fear in his heart. It was expected that someday there will be few attacks on him but to be facing it today is beyond his conscious mind. It was too sudden and he was grateful that Daniel was there with him. Lucky to have the bodyguard to protect him but still he didn't feel happy to see the younger injured himself because of him.

Jisung stare at his phone that buzzing with notification, hovering his slender fingers on the inbox messages. It tooks him a while to stare at the new message. Jisung bit his lower lips reading the message words by words, repeatedly. His hand that stopped shaking earlier, started to have the same reaction once again and his heart is thumping louder with cold sweats started to form in the forehead.

Daniel took a glance from the rear mirror, looking at Jisung at the back. He cocked his eyebrow when he sense the tension on Jisung face staring at his phone. Daniel turn his body through the middle gap of the front seat, trying to have a better view of Jisung. Jisung seems on his own mind, didn't realise that Daniel is looking at him.

"Hyung? Are you okay?"

Jisung startled a little bit, quickly slide his phone to his pocket and put a weak smile. "Ye-yeah...I'm fine..."

Daniel face frown and he knows there is something bugging Jisung. "Are you sure?"

"Niel ah. It is you that injured right now not me. Stop asking me that..."

Daniel sighed. And Jisung just ignored Daniel that still want to say something. He throw his eyes on the outside, staring at the view that only had darkness and few lights from the street lamps and building. Daniel know Jisung still mad at him because of his refusal to go to the hospital. But it is just a small wound and he had used to get badly injured more than that.

Once three of them inside the apartment, Jisung dragged Daniel to the couch, forcing him to sit, asking Seungwoo to get the medical kits in the bathroom and warm water for him to treat Daniel's arm. Daniel is taken aback at the gesture but feeling contented at the concern and just let Jisung do what he want to do. He's basically staring at Jisung beautiful face and Seungwoo smirk at the reaction when he put the kits and water on the coffee table. Amused at how Daniel face now turn to red.

Daniel just sit still letting the male to attend the injury, hissing when Jisung wipe the almost dried blood causing Jisung to rolls his eyes "i told you so" for the fact that he refused to go to the hospital. Jisung sighed when he looks at the wound and the cut was quite deep.

Jisung carefully wash and disinfect the wound to clear any dirt and debris. Then he put the antiobiotic cream on the wound that almost five centimeters long across the forearm, to avoid any further infection. He wrapped the forearm with the clean bandage and tape it perfectly.

Daniel was staring at how serious Jisung's white face while treating him. He bit his lower lips when Jisung face near to his, catching his warm breath on his own face. He got a goosebump when Jisung blow his wound softlye, causing him to shiver. He subconciously gulping at the closeness and to appreciate the beautiful face right in front his eyes is too overwhelming.

"Ok done!" said Jisung sheepishly while finally taping the bandage, eyes on Daniel.

Daniel clears his throat and tilt his head around, avoiding the gaze. Afraid that Jisung will know how he had stared at the male. And Daniel can hear clearly at Seungwoo giggling, rolling his eyes at his partner aka bestfriend antics. Purposely teasing him.

"Take this painkiller and you can go to sleep..."said Jisung, shoving the white pills towards Daniel.

Daniel took the pills and chugged it with the plain water that Seungwoo had put on the table earlier. Jisung watched Daniel taking the pill like a good boy and feeling satisfied.

"I'm..I'm going to my room. Both of you too, get a rest..."said Jisung while standing.

He was about to head into the bedroom when Daniel grab his wrist. Jisung is startled at that sudden action and furrowed his eyebrows exchanging gaze with Daniel.

"What is it Daniel?" ask him curiously.

"Are you okay hyung?"

Jisung is appalled at the question before he awkwardly chuckles. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm fine..."

Daniel stare at Jisung that seems try to avoid his eyes. Jisung pull his hand and pat on Daniel shoulder. "I'm fine Niel. I just...just need a sleep..It was a long tiring day for me. You know..."

"Hyung..."

"Goodnight Daniel. Seungwoo..."

Daniel cocked his eyebrow, staring at Jisung heading towards his bedroom. He knows Jisung is lying. He do aware how his hand is shaking after the incident. He thought it is only because he is too shocked at the moment but when Jisung had treated his wound earlier too he realised his hand still shaking and his eyes were restless. In the car also Jisung seems more off than earlier day. He is hiding something and Daniel didn't have good feeling about that.

"He's fine Daniel. Don't worry..."assured Seungwoo at Daniel that seems didn't satisfied with Jisung answer just now.

"He is not..."

Jisung smashed his butt on the bed and exhales deeply, brushing his hair that fall down on the foreheard. He is too tired. His whole body is aching. He is basically drained with the all the incident happen today.

He straighthened his two hand, looking at his still shaking hands with teary eyes. His heart still racing and he is almost make himself breakdown in front of Daniel just now. He hid his face on his palms, try to throw away the image of Daniel bleeding arm and the mysterious rider that try to hurt him earlier. Sweat cold had slowly to appear on his forehead. His stomach is started to cramp and there is nauseous sensation filling in his mouth. There is hammering on his skull, causing him to feel the pain and dizzy. He massage his forehead slowly soothing the headache. Jisung clenched his teeth, composing himself from crying like a phatethic loser.

Feeling a little bit okay, Jisung took out his phone from his pocket, looking once again at the inbox with burning eyes and his tears started to roll down to his cheeks when the words had caused him to breakdown.

 

__

_**From: Unknown Number**_  
_**June 14 07.05a.m**_ _._

_Watch your back Yoon Jisung_

_**From: Unknown Number**_  
_**June 14 11.21 p.m**_ _._

_This is only the beginning Yoon Jisung-ssi_.

 

"The beginning...."whispers him in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proofread this only once, so any mistakes please forgive me.(●´з`)♡


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is dark but Jisung can see a glimpse of it and he knows already that it is blood. His own blood. Jisung turn his body looking at the assasin that still holding his gun and Jisung gasped in horror when he pull the triggered for a second shot that had hit directly on Jisung chest. Jisung immediately fall on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to get my pace so I will make sure that I'm able to update once a week. Thanks for those who are waiting patiently and interested with this ff. 
> 
> And yes, Jisung need more loves ♥♥♥

Jisung barely sleep due to the traumatized experience earlier. He was tossing his body left and right, feeling too hot even the full blast of the aircond and his head is hammering his skull non stop. His migraine doesn't help him to have a decent sleep at all and his decision to opt for no pain killer seems had taken a toll against him. He refused to take the ponstan, afraid it will become a bad habit to him but gueessed he need the pill tonight. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand.

It is 3:20 a.m. He sighed deeply. Lucky that it is weekend so he didn't have to wake up early for works. Jisung pull out the drawer, took the dark glass bottle, uncapped it and took two ponstans. He then look at the water pitch and sighed once again when he realised it is empty. He's basically lazy to get his ass up from the bed but he don't to take the pill without water.

Jisung took his heavy legs out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen. It is dark at the hallway and he knows Daniel and Seungwoo had already fast asleep where he can see underneath their doorframe no lights inside the bedroom. Darkness only. Jisung is too lazy to turn on the lights, making the kitchen a little bit bright with the fridge dim light and he chugged the water directly from the pitch and swallow the pain killer.

Jisung was taken aback when he somewhat heard a noise at his living hall, like a shuffling voice but it was too vague. However it is managed to make his heartbeat to race up and Jisung shuddered at the thought that maybe someone in his house. And he had all sort of thoughts in his mind right now, working up at all the negatives and Jisung is shaking right now. Is it too early for him to scream for help? What if it is only his fear from earlier incident that he had imagining things right now?

He thought it is better for him to check it out first. There is no harm to do that, he can shout for help if there is intruder and Daniel will quickly get up and help him right? Jisung is thinking all the probabilities right now and step away from the kitchen towards the hall. He was about to switch on the lamp when there is cold metal pressed on his crook of neck that had send cold shivers through all his bodies.

"Don't move!" whispers the stranger with a stern voice.

"Who-who are you?"stutters Jisung out of fear. He is trembling right now and he knows it is a little bit too late to scream for Daniel's help where he can feel the tip of the gun is pointed at his neck, pushing the flesh harder.

"I told you right Yoon Jisung. That was only the beginning..."said the stranger, whispering right to his ear.

Jisung's now shaking when the same words hit his mind that he can feel his legs turn to jelly and he almost fall on his knees where the stranger which now turn out to be the assigned killer had took his arm with force and turn his body to face him.

Jisung is appalled at the black figure, wearing all black with a black mask on his face pointing a gun towards him and Jisung can see the hidden evil smile underneath the mask. He can feel the eerie aura surround the killer and Jisung is obviously scared to death at the thought that he is going to be killed inside of his own house which he thought it will be his safe escape. But it turn out a big no.

"Why...why do you want to ki-kill me?"asked Jisung, stuttering between his trembling voice. He need to ask the important question since he is already in the brink of death. There is no harm to ask and at least he knows the reason why someone want to kill him before dying. At least he is the one that know the real reason behind the murder. His own murder.

The killer chuckles at the brazen question but still hold the gun directly to Jisung forehead. "I ain't got the information why that person want you to die, and I don't care. As long as the paycheck is worth it. And what can I tell you is that, it is a fucking good money...Well if I to consider who you are..."

Jisung gulp at the evil laugh and the horrofying infomation. But he tried his best to stay calm and to think what he can do to stall the attention of the assasin. It was dark with a minimal light and it's given the opportunity for Jisung to move his hand slowly to his back where he thoroughly searching for something to defend himself where his hand stumble into the vase situated at the drawer. He took it slowly, coss his arm on his back before taking any further action. He needs more time to drag the attention of the killer before he can make any move. A deadly move.

"How-how much money they paid you to do this?"ask Jisung.

"A lot. Your life is very valuable and expensive..." the killer chuckles again, feeling happy with the money value he had received when he is assigned to kill the son of the President of Korea. Basically, he can retired himself afterwards and lives in luxury life at some private island with no worries about money at least for couple of years. Imagining his life at the beach with some pretty girls had make him to lost focus for a second and it had given the opportunity for Jisung to act.

Jisung whacked the gun with the vase a hard as he can, and the assasin is apprently shocked at the sudden moves. His eyes widen when Jisung sprinted his leg, running on the hallway. It only took him for a second for him to reach out his second gun on his hips and aim at Jisung back.

Jisung just about to call for Daniel where a loud bang echoed and slowly can feel his back is burning and there are some liquid soaking his shirt. Jisung try to reach his back and stop when his fingers can feel it is soaking with something before he take a look at it. It is dark but Jisung can see a glimpse of it and he knows already that it is blood. His own blood. Jisung turn his body looking at the assasin that still holding his gun and Jisung gasped in horror when he pull the triggered for a second shot that had hit directly on Jisung chest. Jisung immediately fall on the ground.

Jisung shot up from his bed with a wheezing and shivers. He looks around his room and his white t shirt is now soaking wet with his own sweat. Jisung hid his face on both of his palms, breakdown into tears thinking that the nightmares were so real and he thought he is already dead. He tugged the shirt on his chest, feeling the pain surreal and he hitched in sobbing and terror.

Jisung laid down once again, eyes staring blankly on the ceiling, still shuddering at the effect of the dream. He put his palm on his chest and Jisung can feels his thumping heart, beating at abnormal pace. It feels so real that his heart is aching badly. Will he be dead like his dream? Why someone want to kill him? What will they gain from his death? Why it is hard to be the son of Yoon Jitae? Why he can't be the ordinary Yoon Jisung? Why his life became upside down like this? Why?

 

 

_******* _

  
Daniel just came in from his normal routine every morning when he saw Jisung in the kitchen. His eyebrow knitted together in confusion and he glanced at his watch on his left wrist. It's only 6.30 in the morning and Jisung already wake up? Usually when he came back from the park after two rounds of jogs Jisung still in his bedroom sleeping soundly. It is well known to him that, during weekend Jisung will get up a little bit late than usual and three of them will take their brunch at 12 p.m. But today the same routine had changed abruptly and it is weird.

"Morning hyung...."

Jisung turn his head, and engraved a weak smile while sipping his hot coffee. "Morning Niel..."

Daniel cocked his head when he realised the fatigueness in his voice as well as on Jisung face, the dark circle under his eyebag and he is constantly frowning and sighing. "It's still early hyung..."said him concerned.

"Yeah I know...I just...well..wake up early..."said Jisung nonchalantly and out of focus. Once again sip on his black coffee slowly.

"It's weekend hyung. You should sleep longer. You must be tired after yesterday..."

Jisung shook his head. "I..I can't sleep..."

"Why?"asked Daniel abruptly.

Jisung sighed and put his cup on the counter. His finger playing with the cup edge, trailing on it with no reason. It's took him for a while to answer the simple question.

"I just...can't sleep. Thinking too much maybe..."

"Hyung...is there something bothering you?" Daniel had been wanting to ask this since last night but seeing how sluggish Jisung was last night he just keep quite. But it is worrisome for the cheerful Jisung to be off like that. And this morning Jisung is at the same state as before.

Jisung smile. "Nothing to worry Niel ah. Maybe I just tired..." he then pick up his empty glass and head to the sinks and turn the faucet. He once again lost in his thought while washing the cup diligently.

"Morning hyung, Niel...!!!" greets Seungwoo out loud while stretching his sore body.

Daniel greet the same while shook his head at his childish act and smiles when he saw Seungwoo bed hair which equals to a bird nest. Messy and dirty.

"What we had for breakfast?"ask him while yawning  
Still feeling sleepy after hours of sleep.

Daniel shrugged his shoulder and his eyes trailed on Jisung that still standing in front on the sink, in a pensive mood. It is obvious that he is thinking about something till he didn't realised that Daniel and Seungwoo keep calling his name.

Daniel look at Seungwoo and his friend just give a blank look, pouting his lower lip as in he didn't know what is happening with Jisung. Daniel get up from his chair, approaching Jisung slowly.

"Hyung??"

Jisung is surprised when he can hear Daniel manly voice on his ear, very closed that make him shivers at the warm breath on his neck. He was too shocked apparently that the cup he had on his hand slipped through and shattered into pieces when it hit the tiles, almost to his own feet. Jisung gasped at the ruckus and Daniel too was taken aback, didn't know that Jisung will overreacted just now.

Jisung try to pick up the glass when Daniel large hand gripped his wrist firmly with a serious look. Jisung respond the look with a furrowed eyebrow and confused expression.

"Don't! Let me do it,"said Daniel in a resolute tone.

"It's okay. I can do this..."

"No hyung. Let me do this and you can take your seat..."

"Daniel I can..."

"Hyung, you are not in a good shape right now. I don't want you to hurt yourself for being absentminded again. Okay?" told Jisung with authoritative tone.

Jisung heart sunk at the statement but he can't denied what Daniel is saying. It is crystal clear that he had lost his focus since morning and nothing he had done seems right at this moment. He sighed before pulling out his wrist from Daniel's and take his ass over the same chair he had seated earlier. This time, facing the concerned Seungwoo that sit in front of him with a smile of comfort.

"Sorry Seungwoo. I didn't make breakfast this morning....I just..."

"It's okay hyung. I will go and buy for us. No need to worry okay..."intercept Seungwoo. He grinned showing his full set of white teeth before heading out from the apartment towards the famous breakfast restaurant nearby the apartment. And maybe he is too awkward at the situation that he didn't realised he is still in pyjama. But seems like he didn't care too.

Jisung sighed again. He streched his arm on the counter top and laid down his head on it. Feeling off and tired for lack of sleep. He just can't shut his eyes the whole night after being awaken by the nightmares. The image of the assasin, his blodied body, Daniel blood and the rider were keep on playing through his subconcious mind like a thriller movie. Jisung hated the feeling and he always hate the thriller or horror movie. It always make his heart weaken and keep on thinking all the brutal and scary scene till he can't sleep unless he had taken the sleeping pills.

"Are you okay hyung?"asked Daniel with a worry intonation but he bet he did asked the same question hundred of times since yesterday. He knows what will be the answer but he just need to assert the fact that Jisung is fine as he said, which he believes he is not.

Jisung sighed without moving an inch or lifting his eyes to look upon Daniel that now had taken the seat in front of Jisung. "I got headache right now...,"sighed him frustrated.

"Do you need the ponstan? Is it your migraine again?"asked Daniel, this time double the worries. He almost get up from the chair when he saw Jisung shook his head weakly.

Jisung straightened his body, brushing away the bang from his forehead and carved a smile which is not the brightest as usual. "No need. I can handle it. Maybe because lack of sleep but I'm fine..."

Daniel sighed in agony. Jisung doesn't look fine at all from his point of view. Looking with a concerned look at the elder he asked for the hundred time. "Are you sure hyung?"

Jisung chuckles at Daniel non stop ranting about his wellbeing. He is flattered that the younger is worried about him but he is trying his best not to show his fragile state, for him not to be embarassed where after the last night incident he kind of freaking out and looks like a coward in front of Daniel and Seungwoo. He shouldn't feel like that actually because it is a common sense for a person to traumatized at the sudden event but he just not in his good conscience. Too many things to think right now and he need to sort it out carefully.

"You seems off since yesterday. Like something is bothering you. Do you care enough to share?"said Daniel and at the same time trying to figure out the what is bothering the elder.

"No-nothing Niel ah...I just..tired...emmm tired..."told Jisung, sighing in fatigueness. The sleep deprivation had started to take a toll against his body. His mind is fuzzy and his eyelids barely open. He really need a sleep right now. Badly.

"But hyung..."

"Niel ah...I'm kind of sleepy... right now. Can...can we discussed about this...later?"slurred Jisung, barely open his eyes.

"Hyung..."

"And, asked Seungwoo to change the bandage..."said Jisung, pointing at Daniel's arm. The bandage had been stained with dried blood. He is afraid that it will get infected if Daniel didn't change it.

Daniel glanced at his sore arm for a second and didn't have chances to retaliate or say something when Jisung just take his feet lazily towards his bedroom leaving Daniel alone in the kitchen. Daniel sighed and just watched how Jisung's slim body dissappeared behind the door.

 

 

_******* _

  
It's been four hours and the clock right now showing at 6.00 p.m. Daniel was restless sitting on the couch where he and Seungwoo spending the weekend watching some action movies on Netflix. Seungwoo was too mesmerized with the foreign movie that he didn't notice Daniel is not paying any attention to it. He keep on peeking at Jisung's door in every minutes .

Seungwoo turned his head when he heard Daniel sighed again. He had heard about that countless times since they started watching the movies but choose to ignore it because he want to focus on the movies. But this times it had ticked off his gut and Seungwoo tsked before turn off the tv slightly annoyed.

"What is it Niel?"asked Seungwoo, arms folded to his waist.

Daniel tilted his head with furrowed eyebrows. "What is what hyung?"he answered with a question.

Seungwoo huffed while rolling his eyes exeggaratedly. "You're not focusing on the tv at all Niel. For the whole fucking time. And you keep on sighing and it is bothering me. So tell me, what is it?"

Daniel bit his lower lips, act of guilty. He stares at Seungwoo straight face before spilling out his concern. "Hyung...do you think Jisung-hyung is okay?"

It's Seungwoo turn to have a frown face, looking at Daniel questionably. "What do you mean Niel? He looks fine to me. If he does not then it's just maybe he is still shocked at last night incident. But it is common right? He just need a good rest, that's all," reasoning Seungwoo.

Daniel shook his head slowly, disagreed with Seungwoo opinion. "No hyung. Something is wrong. I realised that he is disturbed by something before the incident..."told him.

Seungwoo frowned further, this time his expression changed to more serious than before. "What do you mean by that?"

"I dont know. I think he hide something from us..."

"What makes you said so?

"Do you realised he always restless whenever his phone buzzing?"

"No until you said it. Well to be honest he did looks off yesterday. He didn't paid attention to his class also. That was suspicious too..."

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..."

"Should we checked his phone then?"

Seungwoo gasped at the suggestion and staring at Daniel with widen eyes. He can't believe himself that Daniel had wanted to do all the way just to make sure Jisung is okay. That was something to ponder, when Daniel is showing some interest of their subject. He never done that before. Daniel always makes thing professional for him. This time, Daniel is different.

"Daniel..don't you think it is exeggareted?"proposed Seungwoo doubtful.

"Hyung, we need to be more cautious after the attack last night. We can't miss out any hint right?"refute Daniel.

Seungwoo halted for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Then you do it.."

"What?"

"Checking the phone you idiot..."

"Owh...okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. And yes it is going to more intense with more action and conflicts for the next chapters.
> 
> Keep reading peeps(●´з`)♡
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Thank you (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	10. Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung hid his face on his palm let out a sobs that he can't barely contained himself after the numerous nightmares he had after the incident. The nigthmares keep on coming and he is afraid just to close his eyes for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoice peeps :)

 

 

_**"Fears are nothing more than a state of mind."** _

 

Daniel rolled the doorknob slowly with cautious trying not to make any decibel of sound. He had been trained to do that professionally. Moving like a shadow, acted like a non existence being in order to tackle the enemy from behind. But this time, it is different. This mission is much more horrondous than what he had faced at the warfield. This is more intriguing.

He is tip toeing inside Jisung's room, slowly approaching the elder that having a sound sleep, lying on his side facing the nightstand. Daniel's heart is beating louder, feeling anxious at his own act right now. His eyes caught on the phone that laid down on the nightstand side by side with Jisung's glasses. Daniel moved forward carefully and took the phone.

His face frowned when he realised there is passcode on the phone. There is no whatsoever reason he will know what is Jisung password was. He scrutinised the phone back and forth before he knew that the phone can be unlock through a fingerprint. Technologies! He clammed his mouth, kneeling in front of sleeping Jisung trying to start his mission.

Daniel took the chance to gaze at Jisung's face which he can't denied that the elder looks so serene and stunning, like a sleeping beauty in the fairytale. The black thick eyebrow, the sharp nose and the red lips are seductive. Jisung's milky white skin looks so flawlessly soft and Daniel is feeling the urge to caress the face but he forcefully restraining himself to do such a stupid thing. There is something more important to do right now and he wonder why he ever thought to do that to Jisung. Weirdo!

Daniel slowly pick up the blanket that wrapped Jisung's body, carefully taking his hand, handle with care and he put Jisung slenders fingers to unlock the phone, trying one by one until the phone is unlocked with the touch of the pinkie finger. Daniel hold his laughter, cooed in his heart that Jisung is super cute and funny. Whoever thought to use the pinkie finger as the unlock print?

Daniel almost got a heart attack when Jisung suddenly moved underneath his blanket. Daniel bit his lower lips, trying so hard not to make any noise before his eyebrows knitted together. Jisung was stirring in his sleep, whimpering and he realised that the elder is sweating profusely.  His white shirt already soaking wet. Daniel take a look a little bit closer and he can clearly saw his frowning face and his lips muttering something in his sleep.

Is he having a nightmare? Daniel thought to himself. Daniel quickly checked on Jisung's phone, afraid Jisung will wake up anytime soon. Daniel checked on his call log and found out nothing suspicious except few in calls from Jihoon which he had saved with the name of Hoony. Daniel swiftly moved his thumb, touch on the message icon and go through carefully all the messages before his eye caught on two suspicious messages from an 'unknown number'.

Feeling curious he tap on the message when it's opened and Daniel's eyes widen and his lips parted a bit out of shocked. Eyes trailing over the words in the message one by one and he is now boiling with rage.

 

_**From: Unknown Number**_  
_**June 14 07.05a.m**_ _._

_Watch your back Yoon Jisung_

 

 

_**From: Unknown Number**_  
_**June 14 11.21 p.m**_ _._

_This is only the beginning Yoon Jisung-ssi_.

 

 

So this is the reason of why Jisung looks disturbed yesterday. Daniel gritted his teeth feeling angered that the criminal is dare enough to threatened Jisung directly. How he had get the number is out of questioned since Daniel knew that people involved in the underworld always equipped themselves with various technologies to hack on. Daniel had sudden realisation that he need to put on the tracker inside Jisung's phone knowing that Jisung had kept this as a secret. He might be receiving the messages again in the future and Daniel need to be more cautious for Jisung's safety. He need to discussed with Seungwoo in order for him to bug the phone without Jisung's knowledge.

Daniel put back the phone on the nightstand carefully and slowly get up to leave before he heard another whimpered from Jisung. Daniel frowned and look at how uncomfortable Jisung right now. 

"Hyung..."

Daniel tried to wake him up. Jisung mumbles something in his sleep unknown to Daniel what language he had spoken but he stay at the bedside looking at Jisung with concerned.

"Hyung..."called him almost whispering. Trying not to scared Jisung. Daniel was about to touch Jisung shoulder when the elder suddenly shot up from his bed, panting heavily and there is tears rolling down on his white face. mixed up with his sweat. Daniel was appalled at the situation.

Jisung was wheezing, face was wet with sweat and tears and he looks at his trembling hands. Jisung's mind still in a hazy mode that he didn't even realised that Daniel was in the bedroom too. Jisung hid his face on his palm let out a sobs that he can't barely contained himself after the numerous nightmares he had after the incident. The nigthmares keep on coming and he is afraid just to close his eyes for a second. 

"Hyung..."

Jisung almost jumped out from his bed when there is stranger hand touching his shoulder. His heart is thumping louder and eyes widen at the black figure standing on his bedside. Jisung is shaking and his sobs become more obvious.

"Hey, hyung...it's me...Daniel..."

Jisung narrowed down his eyes, his sight were blurry because he didn't wear his glasses but after reassured himself that it is Daniel, Jisung let out a relief sighed. He quickly wiped his tears, feeling ashamed that Daniel had seen him crying like a small kid. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?"asked Jisung. Feeling weird that Daniel is in his room. Well surely he didn't locked his room but it doesn't mean that the younger can barged into his room as he wished. Now he felt offended that his personal space had been trespassed by his own bodyguard.

Daniel gulped for a while before answering. "Oh, I heard you screaming so...."

Jisung mouthed an 'o' at the answer, now feeling more embarrassed that everyone can hear his screaming just because of those stupid nigthmares. 

"Are you okay hyung?"asked Daniel again.

Jisung glanced at Daniel for a second before nodded. But it doesn't look so confident and his body is slumped on the bed with a deep sigh. He looks tired.

"I'm sorry if I had make you and Seungwoo feel disturbed..."said Jisung.

"No hyung, it's okay. It's just that...if you need someone to talk, you can share it with me..you know..I'm here for you..."

Jisung furrowed his eyebrow, cocked his head looking at Daniel that seem serious with his own words. Jisung then let out a soft chuckles lead to the confussion on Daniel. 

"Niel...you know you're being too friendly right now? Well to be honest it doesn't go with the image..."stated Jisung still laughing.

Daniel clears his throat at the mockery, feeling his face reddened but he is lucky that the room is dimmed with the yellow light radiating just from the lamp at the nightstand. If not, Jisung might keep on teasing him for his red tomato face. 

"But thanks for the suggestion. I'll consider it later on, okay...?"continued Jisung with a crescent smile.

Daniel just nodded, didn't want to prolong the conversation that will prompt any discomfort for Jisung. He knows how the elder still trying to conceal the truth about the messages he had received and Daniel didn't want to interrogate Jisung like a criminal. He need the space and time as he wanted and Daniel will look at a better chance to ask Jisung in the future.

Jisung lifted his blanket, trying to get up from his bed but halted when Daniel didn't budge from where he is standing. Jisung stares at Daniel. "Why are you still here Niel?"asked him, baffled at Daniel behaviour.

Daniel grinned and rub his nape awkwardly. "I don't know..."

Jisung laughed. "Niel you're so weird..."

"Where are you going hyung?"

"Bathroom? Why? Do you need to escort me there too?"teased Jisung while laughing.

Daniel gasped at the teasing. "No...no hyung..." his hand waved out of various direction, feeling too embarrassed. His face feels the burning sensation and might be more reddened than before. 

Jisung just shook his head while smiling in amusement.  He get up from his bed and Daniel followed Jisung heading out from his bedroom towards the bathroom on the hallway. 

"Hyung..."

Jisung's hand stopped when he almost reached the bathroom doorknob, turned his whole body to face Daniel with a frowned. "What is it?"

"Err...if...if you can't sleep, you can join me and Seungwoo-hyung watch some movies..."suggested Daniel out of blue but still have the hesitation in his manly voice. He was scratching his scalp out of nervousness. Eyes on the floor, can't look at Jisung's beautiful face. Worried to see any strange expression on the elder.

Jisung let out a soft chuckles. "Yes, I'd loved too.." he ruffles Daniel hair before enter the bathroom leaving Daniel flustered at the gestures. 

Daniel was standing at the door for a while, grinning sheepishly while patting his own hair that had been touched by Jisung just now. It is  an euphemism to say that he is shocked at the gentle touch by the slenders finger of Jisung but more to an aw shuck that Daniel can feel his heart beating faster than it's ordinary course. 

"Daniel! Are you going to watch Iron Man or not?? I'm not going to pause for you. I ain't have no time to do such shit!" shouted Seungwoo from the living room.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Geez hyung. No need to yell and cursed!" he make his way to the living room, joining Seungwoo on the couch to spend their movie time as usual.

Seungwoo chidded at Daniel and grab a handful of popcorn, shoving to his mouth like a hungry predator. Daniel just shook his head at the childish behaviour.

"Niel ah..." called Seungwoo, elbowing Daniel side.

"What hyung..."

"How is it?"

"What?"

"Yah Daniel!" Seungwoo knocked Daniel head with his knuckles causing the younger to yelp in pain. But he is more on shocked at the sudden provocation.

"Hyung! Are you crazy?"scolds Daniel.

"Daniel, I'm asking about your mission just now. Find anything??"asked Seungwoo.

Daniel lips parted and mouthed an 'o' before sheepishly laughed at his absentminded. Daniel turn around his head looking at the bathroom door that still closed before turn to Seungwoo.

"I read his messages hyung. He received a threat before and after the incident..."told Daniel, whispering.

"Wha....???"

Daniel put his palm on Seungwoo mouth, stopping Seungwoo from shouting, muffling his voice underneath his hand, spitting his saliva.

"Ewww hyung, that's gross!!!" yelled Daniel, rubbing his wet palm on his pant with annoyance. Seungwoo just laughed at Daniel, throwing a look of 'served you right' and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"So what now Niel?"asked Seungwoo after the laughed been tone down a little bit. Started to get more serious on the topic. Eyes staring at Daniel intensely.

Daniel sighed. "I think we need to bug his phone hyung. For a safety reason. And make it without his knowledge. I don't think he will agree to it if we ever told him about that...."

Seungwoo nodded in agreement with Daniel suggestion and reasoning. He knows how stubborn Jisung is and for both of them to guard him too take a lot of heated argument and confrontation. They already saw what is going to happen if they ever tried to provoke the elder. Even his father, the President of Korea can't force something against his will.

"Let us talk to the Comissioner about this and Mr President also need to be informed too..."

Daniel and Seungwoo conversation were interupted with Jisung presence, where he take a seat beside Daniel on the couch. Daniel and Seungwoo talked through their eyes, signalling to each other to continue their conversation about the new mission on the later day.

"What are you watching?"asked Jisung. Eyes on the television.

"Ironman..." both Daniel and Seungwoo answered in unison.

Jisung laughed softly at the simultaneous answer. "Both of you are really a compatible partner..."

Both Daniel and Seungwoo grinned at Jisung's remark but couldn't agreed more on that statement. Both were well known for their good co-operation in whatever mission they were in and always having a successful result out of it. Both were the best men in the special force and it is the main reason why the Comissioner had gave the mission to protect Jisung to them.

"Hyung, you're going to the residence tomorrow for a family dinner right.."said Daniel slowly while three of them watching the movies with full concentration.

Jisung let out a small 'ah' realising that he had forgot about the dinner he promised to his mother that he will attend. Jisung is still not happy to set his feet on the presidential residence. He hates all the protocols and formalities. The awkward feeling to linger around his father too had be one of the reaosn why he is reluctant to go there. It might be months right now that he had made up with his family but the truth is he still has the cold war with his father.

"Do I really have to go?"asked Jisung desperately showing his discomfort at the idea.

Daniel grasped at what had Jisung told him just now but he do understand the reason of such refusal. "But hyung, it's had been fixed by the President and he had vacant his schedule for the dinner. And you too had promised your mother...."

"Ok...ok stop Daniel. No need to nag me like an ahjumma okay,"said Jisung annoyingly, rolling his eyes and groaned with dissatisfaction.

"Me and Seungwoo too need to report about yesterday incident..."

Everyone were silence. The only noise heard was from the movies. Seungwoo tried to focus on the movies, avoiding himself to intercept with the conversation between Daniel and Jisung. Daniel stole a glance at Jisung from the corner of his eyes and he can see Jisung's face changed to sour. Daniel instantly regret his big mouth for stating one of the main reason for them to go to the residence tomorrow.

Jisung bit his lips too hard that it is almost drew blood and his both hands feels clammy with sweat. Reminiscing the attack like a replay in the movie with a slow motion and his nightmares, Jisung feels his chest to tighten a little bit. Suffocates his lung upon realisation that he still in fear and traumatised. This is not good at all. He might be fainted due to panick attack.

He was in a panick mode when he's thinking how his father will react to such news? Will his father forced him to move to the residence? Will he need to quit his job and just stayed in the residence like a prisoner? Will he need to compromise with his freedom for his own life? Jisung doesn't like how the matters is leading right now. He was wrecked in and outside.

"Hyung, you okay?"asked Daniel when Jisung keep on silence. He can hear the heavy breathing of the elder and slowly patted on Jisung's hand to sooth his inner turmoil. He knows the elder is struggling with his own conscience and desire, the do's and don'ts after the unfortunate incident. Maybe he was considering the threat to his life and what is the consequences if he keep on straining on his own philosophy.

Jisung gasped a little bit before released a long and deep breath. He nodded his head, engraved a smile to Daniel that looking at him with a worry face. Daniel heart is wary staring at the elder's sad face.

"Yeah...I'm, I'm okay..."stutters Jisung, which he didn't expect for him to be like that. He want to sound more confidence but his own fear had failed him.

No more words afterwards. They were deliberately not to continue with the hot topics, afraid that Jisung will be affected more. Eyes were on teleivison, being absorb with the actions and cinematography of the movie which slowly had made their tired mind to forget the earlier commotion, for now.

Daniel is flabergasted when suddenly a heavy weighed been put on his shoulder and his lips twitching with a smile when he figured out that Jisung had fallen asleep and his head is bobbing till it fell on his shoulder. Seungwoo too become conscious at the current situation etched a smirk on his handsome face teasing his dongsaeng, latched the eyebrows together. Daniel rolls his eyes but he has no intention  to push or denied the immediate closeness between him and Jisung. In fact he is enjoying himself that the elder find his solace at his broad shoulder and his peaceful sleeping face had giving him a tranquility and serendipitous encounter.

_Just sleep hyung. I promised you tomorrow will be much better and I'll protect you with my own life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk but i feel it is a boring chapter though. don't you think? ~_~


	11. The Red Dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew that this lately his relationship with Daniel had become closer and they were able to have a conversation in a friendlier pace. But still it doesn't meant that the younger had harboured a special feeling towards him. It can't be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a lots of flashback in this chapter. and sorry for the delay and i hope you enjoy the chapter.

 " _ **What's dangerous is not to evolve"**_

 

•  
•  
•

  
Daniel watched the blue dolphin swimming beautifully inside the large aquarium with an awe as this is the first time he ever had his footstep in such place. He never knew he will be in aw shuck to see all the marine life beyond the glass mirror, feeling fascinated at the beauty of the creatures as well as the colourful plants in it.

He then averted his eyes on the male that been occupied with all the kids that seems as excited as he is watching all types of fish swimming inside the tank. The crescent smiles and the beautiful laughter let out by the elder had make Daniel to feel at ease for this moment. He knew how the past two weeks everything had been into chaos after the horrofying attack. Jisung was gravely affected that he is unable to sleep without his sleeping pills. That had caused concerned for Daniel and the fact that Jisung had hidden history of misused of the pills make Daniel to be more alarmed.

 

**_< One week ago>_ **

_The presidential residence_

_"How's the investigation Kang Daniel? Any lead to it?"_

_Daniel nodded as an answer before further explained. "Yes Sir. I had searched around the place and found out that the assassin had left their initial there. It's within our knowledge that the assassin wanted us to know that he is the same person who had send the threat and pictures to you..."_

_Daniel took out the small pin with the initial H to the desk for President Yoon to inspect. President Yoon took it and scrutinize it with agony that the assassins now had been more brazen to launch an attack in public place like that. He need to tighten up the security more and had added another squad of protection as the second liner for Daniel and Seungwoo. He can't jeopardize his son's life at this rate._ _The assassins had started their move against his family._

 _"How about Jisung?"asked President Yoon with a concern_ _look._

_"As for now he still didn't know about it Sir. We had bugged his phone and put the gps on for us to track him. Any messages or called to his phone will be linked to my phone too. The second liner also didn't make it obvious around him..."reported Daniel._

_He had informed about the two messages send to Jisung on the day of the attack to Commissioner Park and President Yoon. They were shell shocked that the assassin had dare enough to personally threat Jisung and the fact that Jisung had concealed the truth about it also not a good sign. Daniel himself had inspected the place of the attack on the next day, searching for some clue that might be lefted out by the assassins. And his suspicion has the point when he found the H pin nearby and Daniel was aware that the assassin had left it on purpose. It's his trademark for his identity so that they will know he is the one responsible for such the attack._

_President Yoon sighed in relieved with the new phase of security on Jisung, eventhough he knew he shouldn't feel like that at this moment. Jisung's life still at stake. But at least he can feel halfly at ease that Jisung safety been prioritize and he couldn't let Jisung been the target for the second time. It was too dangerous outside but at the same time he can't force Jisung to quit his job nor to make him move in into the residence. It had been made clear by Jisung that he will not compromises with the two things._

_"Where is he now?"_

_"With Dr Hwang, Sir...Mr Jisung said he wanted to meet with Dr Hwang..."_

_President Yoon knitted together his brows at the information, feeling weird that Jisung want to meet Minhyun's father. "Why is that?"_

_"I'm not sure, Sir..."_

  _ **< end of Daniel's flashback>**_

 

 

"Jaehyuk be careful!"

The loud shouting had cut through Daniel wandering thought and he look at Jisung that now is dragging the naughty Jaehyuk to get back in the circle of his other friend. That boy surely gives him headache! Daniel hate that bratty!

"Niel ah..."

Daniel cocked his head to his right side where Seungwoo had already standing with a serious look. He was gone for checking the security of the place for safety purposes.

"As for now, nothing suspicious. Everything is clear and the second liner also on guard..."he said, reported to Daniel since Daniel is the leader in the squad.

Daniel nodded. "Good, hyung. Make it more subtle, I'm afraid Jisung will sense that we had put the second squad for him. You know how he hates about this protection thing."

"Yeah, I know....I bet the assassin wouldn't do it here. This is a public area and with all the kids....but still it is not something we can let down our guard..."

"True. We still need to be very cautious. This assassin is a crazy asshole. I won't surprise myself if he is here too. But the kids security is very important too. We can't lost any of them just to protect Jisung hyung..."

Both eyes were trailing all over the place, inspecting with the bare eyes of the security. Daniel and Seungwoo eagle eyes can caught the glimpse of another four bodyguards that been camouflage as the visitors at the aquaria. The four also among the best officer under Comissioner Park special elite squad. Their existence can help Daniel and Seungwoo to be more alert with the surrounding and is able to secure Jisung safety to the maximum. 

"Hyung? Are you okay?"

Jisung turned to see Jihoon and Woojin standing together with a concern look. Jisung latched his eyebrows with confussion at the abrupt question, didn't get it as to why Jihoon suddenly asking him like that.

"Yes Hooni. Why?"

Jihoon glanced at Woojin for a second before his eyes on Jisung once again. "You look terrible you know. The pale face and the eyebags..."

Jisung grasped at what had Jihoon told him and seeing Woojin nodded in agreement with Jihoon, Jisung touch his face with both hand. Feeling the warmth and he is aware that he is not in a good condition these past few days. The fatigueness due to the sleepless night had taken a toll against his body. He just got some sleep after he had chugged down the sleeping pills. He tried to constrained himself from taking it out of habit but he can't really sleep if he didn't eat one. Damn those nightmares!

 

_**< One weeks ago>** _

_"No you can't Jisung. It's dangerous!"_

_Jisung pouted his lips, moping that Dr Hwang refused to fulfill his request. "But I really need it uncle. You don't want me to get it by myself right?"_ _provoked him as his last resort to get the pill._

_Dr Hwang sighed at the stubborness. "It's not good for you if you're too dependant on that Jisung..."_

_"But I'll take it when I need it okay? I barely sleep these few days..."_

_Dr Hwang shrugged at the saying, feeling pity at the younger that need to face such hardship and now it is clear from his observation that Jisung had suffered a mild depression. He was been sleep deprived lead to fatigueness and loss of appettite. He can see his tired face with the dark eyebags and his skinny body. He knew it is not easy for Jisung to comeover his fear because of the horrendous attack and he will try his best to help the younger._ _But to prescribed him with medicine is not what he will suggest to the boy._

_"I need to discuss this with your father first Jisung..."he answered._

_Jisung potruded his lower lips, sulking at the decision. He hates it when Dr Hwang needed his father permission just for a tiny bottle of sleeping pills. He really need it to be prescribed by Dr Hwang since he can't easily buy it at the pharmacy without a doctor's prescription. He can't sleep for a week, and his body started to have shut down. He can't hold any longer the fatigueness in order for him to go to work. He really needs the pills._

_"You know the reason why I'm reluctant to give to you the pills right?"_

_Jisung grasped at what Dr Hwang said to him but he can't retaliate back at Dr Hwang, knowing the reason behind such decision. He released a deep sighed before he nodded in liason with Dr Hwang._

_"Ok I understand. Get his permission first. But I really need it uncle..."_ _pursuade Jisung again._

_Dr Hwang patted Jisung's shoulder softly before he left Jisung alone in his room. Jisung slumped his body on the bed, put his arm on the forehead feeling defeated at Dr Hwang refusal. He don't know whether he was too tired because of the lack of sleep or because the expensive soft mattress was so confortable but his eyes can't hold any longer before he drifted into a deep slumber, feeling at ease knowing that the residence is safely guarded and no one can hurt him here. For the first time he felt at home. Safe and cozy._

  _ **< end of Jisung's flashback>**_

 

"Just tired Hooni..don't worry..." Jisung said while smiling to both of his juniors. Soothing the worried of the two.

Jihoon furrowed looking at Jisung, halfheartedly believe what the elder had said. "Hyung...can I asked you something?"

"Hmmm..." Jisung hummed as an answer while chugging his juice being thirsty and his throat is hoarsed with all the talking and shouting at the kids.

"Do you like Daniel-hyung?"asked Jihoon bluntly.

Jisung was not expecting such question and Jihoon too didn't expects that his senior to react exaggeratedly. Jisung almost chokes on his drink, burst into coughing fit, splashed the orange juice into Jihoon's cute face. Woojin was shocked at first before burst into laughter at the commotion.

"Yah, hyung! It's grossed!!" shrieked Jihoon while wiping his wet face with a disgusting look. He glared at still laughing Woojin before he took the small towel handed by Woojin.

Jisung clears his throat, feeling guilty for his reaction before saying sorry but at the same time getting mad at Jihoon for asking him such an absurd question.

"You're the one that had been talking nonsense Hooni. Why did you asked me like that? It's ridiculous!" he said, whisper yelling at the younger while his eyes trailing over Daniel on the corner a little bit far from the three but still Jisung is afraid he can listened to the conversation. What if Daniel had put some tiny microphone nearby? That's is the typical situation in the action movies he always watched.

"Hyung! Then just denied it, no need to be so obvious..."refute Jihoon. Still annoyed with the fact that his face now feel sticky and smell like orange.

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Then you shouldn't ask that kind of question while I'm drinking!"

Woojin giggles to himself at the bickering, amused at how Jihoon and Jisung were like teenagers talking about some hot guy they had crushed on. He stopped immediately when Jihoon once again shoot a murderous stare toward Woojin and he mouthed a sorry to his so called boyfriend.

"Whatever hyung. But to be honest, I think he likes you..."said Jihoon.

Jisung gasped at the statement before he tilted his head once again at Daniel and he is taken aback when Daniel smiled at him, revealing his bunny teeth. Jisung quickly turned around, facing Jihoon and Woojin with a loud thumping heartbeat.

"No...No I, I don't think so..Hooni-ah...."denied Jisung, stammering in his speech out of nervousness.

Jihoon smirked at the response and he look at Woojin who had the same expression as his. "Hyung, you are tomato red,"teased him and giggling together with Woojin.

Jisung instantaneously cupped his face with both hand and narrowed down his eyes to both of the youngster in front of him. The mocking smiles plastered on both a little bit disturbing as he wanted to deny the allegation but for some reason he can't juggle his words to do so. He knew that this lately his relationship with Daniel had become closer and they were able to have a conversation in a friendlier pace. But still it doesn't meant that the younger had harboured a special feeling towards him. It can't be, right?

"Oh God! Hyung!" shrieked Jihoon.

"What is it?"

"He's coming! He's coming here!"

Jisung eyes widen and his heart thumping louder and he can feels his face blushing. Jisung was too nervous that he can't moved his body to run or to turn around. Jihoon and Woojin both were smirking at him, teasing him non stop for his antic.

"Hyung..."

Jisung gulped at the voice, knowing that now Daniel is standing at his back. Jisung was doing some funny faces to Jihoon and Woojin, asking them whether he should turn his body or not without any voice but been fully understood by the youngers. Jihoon just lifted both of his eyebrows with sheepishly grinning and Woojin just put his straight face, in way of mockery.

Jisung then decide to face Daniel, slowly turned his body before his orbs caught the tall body wearing a pastel yellow t-shirt with long sleeves and ripped jeans on his knees. It was a nice view that the younger is more loosen up with his style, didn't confined to the black suit only as a typical bodyguard. To be honest, Daniel is ridiculously handsome with the outfit and Jisung is fascinated at the heavenly view.

"Are you okay hyung?" Daniel asked. He knitted his eyebrow together, gawking at Jisung in front of him, wearing all black look stunning as always. He did aware that Jisung seems uncomfortable through out the day, his face was reddened as if he is coming down with fever.

Jisung shook his head vigourously at the question. "No...No...I mean yes I'm okay Niel ah. Don't worry..." he was too nervous that his hand were moving out of synch trying to justify his word making him like a weirdo. Jisung can hear how Jihoon and Woojin are laughing at him on his back. He make a mental note to himself that he will teach those scoundrels later.

Daniel latched the eyebrow in confussion at how Jisung reacted and his face turn to more crimson colour. Daniel immediately put his palm on Jisung forehead. Jisung eyes widen at the gestures, feeling his body electrocuted at the touch that he standstill unwavered. He can feel his pulsating hearbeat and prayed that Daniel can't hear it too.

"You're a little bit warm. I think you're feverish hyung..."Daniel said with worried tone. His eyes on Jisung daze face and he is totally concern about the elder wellbeing. Especially after what he had heard about Jisung from Dr Hwang last week. It was a bombshell and he didn't know about that at all if he is to judge Jisung from the outside and his personality.

 

**< One Week ago>**

  _"Jitae...."_

 

_President Yoon averted his eyes to the already opened door, watching Dr Hwang to enter the room where Daniel had been standing in front of his old friend with hand on his back. From the expression of both, Dr Hwang can read that they were discussing something important. And already have the knowledge that Daniel is Jisung's bodyguard so it must be something related with Jitae's son._

_"Oh Minjoon. What makes you to come here?" asked President Yoon._

_"About Jisung..."_

_President Yoon sighed deeply at the name. He is having a great turmoil today about his son. At first it is Daniel and now Dr Hwang too wanted to tell something about Jisung. And President Yoon can guessed that it is important as for him to come here._

_"Have a sit, Minjoon..."_

_Dr Hwang took a seat in front of President Yoon. When he ordered Daniel to leave the room for both of them to have the conversation, Dr Hwang forbids him from doing so. Asking Daniel to join with them and instructed him to sit besides him. President Yoon frowned at the action but says nothing._

_"As the bodyguard, I think it is much better for him to know about this. It's to make sure that Jisung is fully protected," Dr Hwang explained without being told to do so._

_Daniel hesitantly sat on the leather chair, feeling nervous to be a part of the serious talk. He saw how the President nodded his head in agreement with Dr Hwang._

_"I met Jisung just now. He asked me to prescribed him the sleeping pills, saying that he had problems to sleep after the attack...." told Dr Hwang without any delay about his purpose coming to the room to see President Yoon._

_President Yoon was taken aback at the news and Daniel too. He knew Jisung had been sleep deprived lately but for him to take some pills just to sleep is quite alarming._

_"Then what did you told him?"asked President Yoon._

_"I said I'll ask you first. He threatened to get it by himself if I didn't give it to him..."_

_President Yoon sighed, massaging his temple feeling the throbbing and he knew it will give him a nasty headache later on. Jisung was always known for being stubborn and no one can ever deal with it even himself. He is aware that either he is agree or not, he need to give the permission to Dr Hwang eventually._

_"What's holding you Minjoon?"_

_Dr Hwang eyes on his friend with a little bit startled. "Yoon Jitae...you know that.. " he halted for a moment glancing on Daniel before he continued, "he used to be suicidal seven years ago. I don't think it is a good think to give him the pills..."_

_President Yoon exhales a heavy breath, reminiscing the incident where Jisung had comitted suicide after Minhyun had left to US. It was a horrendous memory that he and his wife wanted to erase but still sometimes it will haunted them as a parent. Jisung was never easily get depressed over something. He was cheerful and bubbly. He was the sunshine in the family for his bright personality. As such, when he overdosed his own medicine, almost died because of the stupid pills, it's a horrifying experience that he need to face. He doesn't think he will be able to go through that again especially his wife._

_"Just give him what he needed and Daniel will observe him from time to time..."said President Yoon finally._

_"Jitae...it's too risky..."_

_"It is better than he's trying to get it from somewhere else Minjoon. Don't worry, I will order Daniel and Seungwoo to be more cautious around him.."_

_Dr Hwang huffed in defeated and nodded with the instruction. He is reluctant to prescribed the medicine but he knew at this moment the young boy really need it. It is much better for him to get a decent sleep before it's going to ignite the depression inside him. They can't make it happened when Jisung was clearly used to be suicidal._

**< end of Daniel's flashback>**

 

Daniel stares at the elder in front of him, flushed with red on his beautiful face. He was startled when he knew about the suicide. There was no record stated in the file about Jisung used to commit suicide seven years ago. That must be something President Yoon want to keep as a secret but due to the current situation it was been revealed for Jisung's safety. He can't imagine what had the elder been going through for him to take such a drastic decision but at the same time he can feel the pain. Daniel can sense that the suicide has something to do with Minhyun if he was about to link it to seven years ago. What is really happened that Jisung wanted to die desperately?

"Niel....I'm...I'm okay. We are done here. Can you please help me gather the boys so that we can heading back to the school?"

Jisung's voice had awaken Daniel's lost in thought before he nodded and left Jisung to get Seungwoo to help him. Jisung watched Daniel and Seungwoo delicately handling all the kids, giving instruction to them to queue up before they were in a line up heading outside to the school bus.

Jihoon shoved his elbow on Jisung's side playfully with a smirk. "See? He is concerned about you hyung..."

Jisung chidded at the tease and glared in annoyance of the continous teasing.

"Hyung...just admit that you too like him, right?" teased Jihoon again.

Jisung was about to smack him on his head when he already sprinted his leg, dragging Woojin with him and when he turn his back to see angry Jisung, Jihoon stuck out his tongue in victory. Jisung just shook his head at the childish behaviour but he can't denied the new sensation burning inside him whenever he stares at Daniel. Does he really like Daniel?

Daniel and Seungwoo had make sure all the kids boarded the bus and Jihoon with Woojin followed suit.

"Where's Jisung hyung?" Daniel asked Jihoon and Woojin when he can't see the elder with them.

"Oh, he went to the restroom. Dont worry Niel-hyung, he will come later. Or are you already miss him?" he said sheepishly grinning at Daniel.

Daniel eyes widen at the supposed to be a joke before he can hear Woojin and Seungwoo were laughing at him with a mischievous look.

"I'll look for him..." Seungwoo said, volunteering himself.

Daniel nodded and wait for both of them outside the bus. It was only about two minutes later before he saw Seungwoo escorted Jisung and his phone is buzzing. Daniel immediately took out his phone from the pocket and tap the message icon. It was Jisung's message. His eyes widen when he read it and instantaneously looked at Jisung that also had read something from his phone with a shocked expression.

  
**_Unknown Number 03.20 pm_**

**_Beware of the red dot, Jisung-ssi_ **

 

Daniel narrowed down his eyes toward Jisung before he realised there was a red laser pointed on Jisung's forehead and he immediately took out his gun from the holster, sprinted his leg towards Jisung and Seungwoo while shouting at the two to be more careful. Seungwoo and Jisung startled at the shouting and Seungwoo in a quick response from reading the urgency in Daniel's voice, took out his gun too, knowing there is danger awaiting for Jisung.

And there was a loud bang echoed in the area where Daniel is aw shuck to see Seungwoo and Jisung's body already laid down on the ground not moving with pool of blood.

"Jisung!!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> I'd been taking too long to update this because I don't know how I wanna write this chapter though. It makes me wonder if I had given justice to this story since I'm been busy updating my other stories. It gives me some guilt that I obviously abandon this story completely. Im still not giving up with this story, please be patience with me and I hope I will be more motivated to write this.


	12. The Settlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates. You're still waiting for me right? ≧∇≦

" ** _It's hurt so much that I dont want to be in this world again"_**

 

It was a mayhem. Everyone was shocked. A loud bang out of nowhere erupted. The people nearby were running to save their own life. They know it is something dangerous when they saw a few men in blacks outfit were running around the place with guns in their hands. Everyone were freaking out. Screaming can be heard all over the place. It is a total chaos.

It was happened in a milisecond for anyone to react properly. And to be honest, no one can ever thought any measures to avoid it nor to forbid it from happening. Started with the odd message through the phone as the warning till the shot was fired, it's happened very fast. Too fast actually. Even someone as professional as Daniel couldn't react in a full of awareness at the moment. It was a sudden upsetting incident and he was shell shocked.

So when the loud bang echoed in the aquaria and where his eyes caught on the two figures dropped down into the ground with trailed of blood beneath them, Daniel breath hitched with horror before he bolted to both of them as fast as he could. The voices muffled through his earpiece where the other four liner were shocked at the commotion, trying to figure out as to where and whom had let the fired out. They were totally offguard and panicking that the assasin had got Jisung and they didn't like the consequences of it. Not when they were been responsible for the life of the President of Korea's son. Daniel just ignored them. Jisung is his priority right now, he couldn't make himself to think what kind of punishment he will get for failing in his mission right now. Not now.

"Jisung! Seungwoo!" he shouted with a pulsating heartbeat. He kneeled on the side where Seungwoo body had toppled the unconscious Jisung.

"Ughhh!" Seungwoo moved a little bit, whimper in pain before he turned around his muscled body and laid down on the ground, wheezing. He was frowning and got some blood trailed on his face.

"Seungwoo hyung!"

Seungwoo immediately shot up from the ground after realising what had happened just now but he was moving too fast that he can feels his shoulder is numb and pain at the same time. He glanced over his left shoulder. The bullet had hit his when he tried to save Jisung just now.

"Damn! I'd been fucking shot Niel!!" he groaned in pain.

Daniel sighed in relieved that Seungwoo looks fine, well for the moment; before he darted his eyes towards Jisung. "Jisung-hyung? Hyung?" he called while patting the cheeks of Jisung few times. The elder clearly had passed out. His white face look whiter than usual and some of Seungwoo's blood were splashed into his beautiful face too.

"Ah, I might be pushed him too hard, he'd passed out when his head hit the ground," said Seungwoo, his hand were on his gunshot wound, making his hand stained with his own blood. It was sting like hell but he knew he can endure it for a meanwhile before the paramedics came to help him.

Daniel lifted the head carefully, checking any injury with his hand before he realised the truth of Seungwoo's word. His back of the head had swollen a little bit but at least Jisung escaped any other injury. He couldn't imagine if the elder had been shot under his watched. That will be something bizarre and chaotic that he had failed to fulfill his duty as the bodyguard. But still, Mr President will surely not going to like with what just happened to his son right now. Obviously not.

"Show some of your concerns for me too Niel. I'm the one that been shot here..." said Seungwoo in a mockery tone when he saw how much Daniel is concerned about Jisung.

Daniel look at Seungwoo with a frown over his red face. "You used to get shot and it's worst than that hyung.. You'll be fine," refute Daniel coldly.

Seungwoo chidded at his bold attitude, pouting that his gun wound didn't affected Daniel as much as Jisung's unconcsiouness. Lover boy!

It tooks only ten minutes for the medics to come at the scene and the three were been taken to the nearest hospital. Seungwoo had been treated for his gunshot wound on his shoulder and he was lucky that the bullet didn't burried too deep and he managed to be treated as out-patient. He was being adapted with such situation, getting shot during his dangerous mission so he refused when the doctor asked him to be admitted to the ward. He was wearing the sling, to prevent any excessive movement of his shoulder.

"How is he?"

Daniel tilted his head towards the door where Seungwoo just came in. His eyes then averted to Jisung unconcsious body on the bed, been infused and his heartbeat been monitored through a small machine on the side. Daniel let out a small sighed, leaning on the chair while stroking his black hair in despair.

"The doctor said nothing serious. He just been knocked too hard on his head and maybe he passed out due to the shock..."explained Daniel.

Seungwoo nodded and feels at solace following the distress at earlier incident. He took a seat on the couch in the corner of the VIP's room, resting his aching body, flickered shut his eyes.

"You need to rest hyung. It's better if you go home..."said Daniel with concerned. He can see how tired Seungwoo is right now and he knew the elder need to rest badly after been shot.

"Hmmm...what about you?"

"I'll wait here hyung. The President is coming over...."

Seungwoo opened his eyes slowly and cocked his head towards Daniel. "He will be really mad when he saw his son like this. You know, we kind of failed to protect him..." he said in a worry tone. His eyes quivering staring at Daniel.

Daniel let out a heavy breath, couldn't agreed more with Seungwoo. The President might be came to the hospital and scold at him and Seungwoo for their failure to give full protection towards Jisung. He himself still in a shock state, couldn't believed that the assassin was brazen enough to attack Jisung in a broad day light at a public place. It was an ambush and no one expected as such for them to be more prepared eventhough they had done their best to keep conscious on their surrounding.

"Then I should wait a little bit. We need to face the President together. You can't bear the burden alone, Niel-ah. All of us are at fault for this," said Seungwoo.

"But hyung, you need rest..."

"Don't worry Niel. I'm fine. This is just a small scratch..."

Daniel never wanted to argue with Seungwoo since he knew Seungwoo to at guilt for the incident. Even the second liner didn't expected the attack and they still checking at the aquaria to investigate the matter thoroughly. 

Both deep thought were cut through when the door been opened from the outside, revealing the lanky body of President Yoon Jitae with his worried expression, when he stepped into the room. Daniel and Seungwoo immediately stand up from their place, bowing with respects and a little bit nervous seeing the serious face.

The President's eyes never left Jisung's body until he approached his only injured son. His sterned muscles on the face only started to relax when he saw how sound Jisung is sleeping right now and there was no other serious injury inflicted in his body except his swollen head and a few scratches on his forearm and hand when he felt down on the tarred road.

"How is he now?"His hoarsed and deep voice resonates in the white room, standing side by side at the sickbed, eyes on Daniel and Seungwoo.

"Still sleeping since he was admitted here,"answered Daniel.

"Hmmm..." Mr President hummed in response before he signalling the two to take a seat on the couch. The three moved their legs to the intended area without any further delay.

"What is really happened Daniel? Seungwoo?" he asked sternly.

Daniel and Seungwoo flinched at the question. It still caused them a nerve-wrecking situation eventhough they had anticipated such question from the President. Daniel glanced at Seungwoo before he answered.

"We were ready to go home when I received the same message from Mr Jisung's phone...." Daniel halted for a second, shoving his phone showing the message to President before he continued explaining. "And Mr Jisung was with Seungwoo at that time when I saw the red laser and immediately tried to give warns to Seungwoo before the shot was fired..." he said.

President read the threat message, eyes widen at those hideous words and he put down the phone with wrath. "How dare they did this! Who's the hell was trying to play with my family like a coward?" spats him in anger.

"We had the second liner to check the place right now, maybe the shooter had left some hint. If the culprit was the same person from the first attack, then he will surely left his initial...and I believe this had done by the same person..."explained Daniel further.

"But based on the shot, I'm sure he did not intended to kill Mr Jisung right away today. He was a sharp shooter, a well trained assasin and if he ever wanted his subject to die, he will never send a warning first. He wanted us to aware about his existence and he expected us to save Mr Jisung. And the fact that he managed to shoot me on the shoulder instead of other places is a clear proof. He was playing with us, Sir..."intercept Seungwoo, spilling his theory.

The President huffed in frustration. He knew the situation had became more crucial right now, he can't tolerate anymore with Jisung's safety. Not after his son almost shot to death. It is a clear warning from his enemy. There will be no miss of target for the next time. Thinking of that, he was in fear that one day Jisung will not be lucky like today. Death of the children is such a horrendous thing to happen to a parent. They didn't raised the children for the death to supersede them.

"Ughh..."

The three of them immediately turned their head towards Jisung's bed, instantly get up when they saw his body moving underneath the blanket. The three approached Jisung's bed with a happy face that now he had woken up.

Jisung flicker shut his eyes when the bright white light is stinging his orbs. He huffed in frustration when it's had bothered him so much that he needs to wait for a while before his blurry vision become more clearer. His state of mind still in hazy as to where he is right now. The place was not his bedroom so why he is lying down here? He tooks a deep breath tried to calm himself before he started to remember everything.

He just came out from the public restroom when his phone was buzzing. And when he read the message, his heart sunk at the sudden threat. He couldn't react properly at that time, before he heard Daniel's shouting his name and Seungwoo had pushed him down to the ground. A loud bang echoed. Jisung's eyes widen at the realization of the whole commotion when he shot up his body in his bed with too much shocked.

"No!!!!" he is panting heavily before his eyes quivering across his room in a panick mode. He knew someone had been shot. And he obviously knew that person was not him.

"Jisung!!"

Jisung knew that familiar deep voice. His pulsating heartbeat still outrageously beating when he averted his eyes to his side when he saw the three tall figures standing on the side of his bed looking at him clearly worried. Jisung latched his brows at the intriguing presence of the three. Jisung can hear a loud noise beeping before he realised the heart monitor had letting out a horrendous sound because of his current state.

"Called a doctor Seungwoo!" instructed President Yoon in concerned when he saw how haggard his son was right now. He looks so disturbed and his pale face caused an alarmed to him. He looks at the silhouette of Seungwoo leaving the room with the corner of his eyes.

President Yoon slumped his ass on the edge of the bed, staring at his shocked son with despair. Jisung's look really  dishelved right now and he can see how he is now wheezing and his forehead is sweating profusely. President Yoon then grabbed his son's hand, clasping it softly.

"Don't worry. You're safe right now,"he said with his fatherly voice and for the first time he had shown his love towards his only son.

Jisung who still in a confussion, lifted his eyes and stares at his father. He was still in shocked for what just happened to him and his father's concerned had caused him to double the shock. He can feels the warmth of his father's hand in his and Jisung's started to get a teary eyes.

"Fa...father..."

"Hmmm...don't worry Jisung-ah..You're now safe here. I will not let anything happened to you, I promised..." said Mr President.

Jisung gawking at his father's serious face with a mixed feeling and for the first time after the seven years of distancing himself from his father, Jisung had a breakdown where he is now crying in front of his father. The cry of agony and relief that he was afraid of the shooting and how his father had shown his love towards him.

President Yoon was taken aback at the crying, immediately embraced his slim figure of his son, patting the broad back of Jisung's gently to sooth his turmoil. He can feels how Jisung's hand had clutched on his black coat tightly while crying on his shoulder. It has been a long time he had been so closed like this with his son and he couldn't denied the warmth feeling he had right now. A slight of regret appeared in his heart that he had missed his son's life for seven years because of his stubbornness.

"Don't worry Jisung. I'll catch the assasin and I will not spare him for making you like this..."said President Yoon while gritting his teeth in wrath, making a promise to his son.

"Father....Was someone hurt because of me?" he asked, muffled in the crook of his father's neck.

President Yoon loosen up his embraced, slightly nudge his son's body and stares at Jisung's red face. "Yes, but nothing serious about that. Seungwoo had been treated by the doctor and the shot wound is not serious. He will be fine after few weeks of rest.."explained him.

Jisung's head lowered to his fiddling fingers. He was too nervous that he couldn't think straight just now. He was too worried that he had caused someone to hurt because of him.

"Seungwoo-hyung is perfectly fine Mr Jisung. No need to worry.. "

Jisung immediately rose his head at the man's voice, cocking his head towards Daniel who had been standing behind his father looking at him intensely. He was obviously worried about Jisung. "He was shot because of me..."mumbled Jisung slowly.

"He's fine Jisung-ssi. He just got a minor injury and it is our duty to protect you..."explained Daniel.

Jisung shook his head slowly. "But...I don't want someone died because of me.. " And anotherntears drop from his eyelids when he said that in torment.

"It's their duty as the bodyguard, Jisung..."intercept President Yoon. Couldn't let his son to blame himself for such incident to happen.

Jisung paused for a while at the statement. He can't denied the truth behind it, that his bodyguard was expected to protect him from any danger and to used their built up bodies as the shield from any attack. He knew the facts clearly but been confronting such scene in front of his bare eyes was something horrifying. He couldn't let someone to protect him with their precious life like that anymore. It was something terrible to do. How could you sacrifice someone's life for the sake of your own life? It was an act of selfishness.

"I'll stay...."

President Yoon frowned with a confussion at the sudden statement. "What do you mean you'll stay?" he asked.

Jisung now oggling at his father with a stern and determined expression. "I'll stay at the residential..."

Everyone was shocked at his sudden decision but President Yoon was happy with it that he is now smiling at his son's wise decision.

Jisung averted his eyes towards Daniel and the younger clearly shocked at his settlement but he kind of understand the reason behind the choice. He nodded his head towards Jisung, silently saying he do understand the elder and is supporting his decision on that. To be honest, Daniel kind of relieved over the decision as Jisung's safety is more guaranteed in the residential rather than his cozy apartment.

"I'll stay but I have a condition to that...."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this short chapter is worth the waiting though (⌒o⌒)


	13. The Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gasped at the explanation and his eyes widen when the man pulled down his black hoodie revealing his face. Jisung was terribly shaking when he clearly recognised the figure. "You? It's you...?"he said stuttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi another updates and hope you will enjoy reading this (⌒o⌒)

 

_**"I dream of you...and you're gone..."** _

  
_It was dark. Again. He stands in the middle of the hallway. Where is it? The place feels so estranged and alienated. He tooks the gun out from the holster underneath his shirt. His forehead started to have coldsweat profusely. His can feel his pulsating heratbeat. It's dark but weirdly he still can see where he's going. There was the light at the end of the hallway, as if he was in a tunnel. He sprinted towards the light with the gun on his hand._

 

_It was a room. A white spacious room. It's empty? Nothing was in there. Only white wall and white light. He averted his eyes towards the end of the room.There's a bed at the left corner. He frowned. Someone is lying on the bed, facing the wall. Sleeping. He aprroached the  bed slowly and careful. His grip on the gun tightened. He need to be prepared just in case._

 

_The figure moved under the blanket. He stood there on the bedside, waiting for the figure to turn around. His eyes widen when he saw the familiar face._

 

_"Jisung-hyung?"_

  

_Jisung opened up his eyes then curved his signatures  crescent smiles. "Niel-ah..." he said while yawning. He stretched up his sore muscles before shot up from the lying position._ _He looks he had a perfect sleep last night. His face was glowing and his eyes were glistening, beaming beautifully._

 

_"What're you doing here, hyung?"asked Daniel confusedly._

  

_Jisung looks around before he nailed his eyes on Daniel's handsome face. "I don't know. I woke up earlier and I'm already here," he said_ _blandly._

 

_Daniel furrowed at the answer. "Where are we?" he asked the elder_ _as if Jisung had the answer._

 

_Jisung shrugged his shoulder, dismissing Daniel's guessing. "I don't know Niel. But it's kinda comfy and calm here. Don't you think?" he proposed while smiling._

 

_"Yeah...maybe...I'm not sure hyung..." Daniel hesitate. It feels really weird. As to the place, the air and even Jisung himself. This is a dream right? Daniel thought to himself. Maybe he was dreaming but why it feels so real?_ _He flickered shut his eyes, trying to make himself to wake up from this weird dream, but failed._

 

_"Let's go home hyung..." suggest Daniel later. Didn't feel comfortable to be here for another minutes. His heart keeps on thumping with worries. He don't know but his instinct keeps saying to leave the place_ _as fast as they can._

 

_Jisung shook while pouting. "No Niel. I want to stay here. I'm going to sleep..."he yawned again._

 

_Daniel look at Jisung with a confuse expression. Something is wrong. Definitely. "No hyung. We need to go. This is not your apartment nor the residential. We need to leave as soon as possible. It will be dangerous to stay here any longer.."said Daniel_ _in a worried tone._

 

_Jisung huffed in frustration, making his bang to blow softly at his own breath. He looks at Daniel dissatisfied and pouting his lips cutely. Unwillingly, he lifted the blanket and get down from the bed. He looks at his barefoot then averted his eyes towards Daniel._

 

_"I don't have any sandal with me..."he said, whining._

 

_Daniel sighed. He try to look around but there is no sign that there is something for Jisung to wear. He scratched at the end of his brow, looking at Jisung. He managed a nervous laugh before saying, "I think you need to walk barefoot hyung. Or you can wear mine.." proposed Daniel._

 

_Jisung then gawking at Daniel shoes. It's a black leather shoes. And Jisung immediately knows he wouldn't fit with the long size of Daniel's._ _**(It's the feet everyone, not something else lol)** _

 

_"I won't fit that Niel ah. Nevermind I just walk barefoot..."refused Jisung._

 

_"Watch your step hyung..."said Daniel, his eyes watching Jisung's footstep - a little bit worried the elder will injured his barefeet. Jisung smiles to reassure Daniel that he's okay. Daniel reply with a weak smile._

 

_The hallway still dark, the same as before he entered the room. Daniel took Jisung's hand and lead the way. Jisung shyly smiles at the gestures and his other hand cupping his flush cheeks. Warm. He's grateful that it was dark around them. If not Daniel will able to see his red face._

 

_Bang! Daniel and Jisung flinched at the gunshot. Daniel pulled Jisung closed to him until their body touched each other. His grip on Jisung's hand hardened and he hold his gun tightened. Get ready to fire if there's enemy trying to attack them. He walked slowly at the hallway, Jisung on the back - protected by Daniel._

 

_Daniel released a small sigh of relieved when he saw a rusty metal door. It's unlocked and he pushed the door slowly - being careful. Clear and safe. There's no hint of danger around. Daniel pulled Jisung out the door. He frowned when he realised it was at the rooftop. What is this all about? Daniel's getting more confused._

 

_"Why are we here Niel-ah?" asked Jisung. He was confused as same as Daniel. He looks at the rooftop of the abandoned building. It fulls with broken furnitures and there were pool of waters here and there. It's might had been raining before. Jisung than lowered his gaze to his feet. Eww! His feet now soaking wet with the dirty water. Fulls of black dirts, sticky and smelly._ _Ugghhh!_

 

_"Wait here, hyung. I'm going to see around..."said Daniel._

 

_Jisung nodded before he went to the edge to wait for Daniel. He tried to look at the above and his heart sunk when he realised it's really a tall building. He didn't know how many floors it is, but he can't see clearly at the above. The view below looks like a toy._

 

_Clunk! Jisung hear some noise near him. His heart beating faster and he wanted to call Daniel. He was about to call the younger when he feels the cold metal on the side of his forehead. Jisung shuddered in fear and his body is shaking._

 

_"Kang Daniel!"_

 

_Daniel was startled when a stranger voice echoed in the rooftop. He immediately run towards Jisung. His eyes widen when he saw the assassin had his gun on Jisung's head. Jisung was crying out of fear. Daniel gritted his teeth and quickly pointed his favourite Baretta towards the assassin. The guy in the black hoodie laughed at his reaction._

 

_"I'll kill him if you don't put your gun down, Kang Daniel-ssi..."he said with a deep tone_ _resonating his seriousness._

 

_Daniel clenched his revolver uptight. Still pointing at the assassin. However the voice of the assassin sounded very familiar to him. Where'd he used to hear the voice?_

 

_"Let's Jisung go!"instructed Daniel furiously._

 

_The assassin laughed heartily at the instruction. Feeling amused that Daniel still wanted to bargain with him at the current situation. He is sure not an ordinary bodyguard. The President had hired a good one. He complimented the young bodyguard in his heart. Well, he likes to acknowledge a young talented person._

 

_"Put the gun down Daniel!" he repeats his word again, pushing the gun on Jisung's head. Jisung yelp at the gestures, feared that the guy will pull out the trigger_ _and blowed his head._

 

_Daniel gasped at the action. When he saw the assassin didn't budge at all, Daniel knows he can't make a deal with the assassin and endangered Jisung's life. He slowly put his hand on the air, a signal to surrender. He then slowly crouching down and put his Baretta on the floor and get up again._

 

_"Kick it away,"the assassin further instructed Daniel._

 

_Daniel sighed and kicked his revolver. It flew away a little bit far. He can see from the corner of his eyes that the revolver stop under the piles of the broken furnitures. Damn!_

 

_"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Why you want to harm President's family?" Daniel asked continuosly, demanding an absolute answer. He knew the assassin wouldn't answer any of it. But still he want to try his luck. His eyes still on Jisung, trying to give assurance towards the elder that everything will be fine._ _That he will save him from the bad guy._

 

_The assassin laughed without moving his gun on Jisung. He can hear the sniffles from his hostage. "You're so eager Daniel-ssi. And I must applaud that you had gives the best to protect Yoon Jisung..."_

 

_Jisung let out another yelp when the assasin pushed him on the edge with the gun still on his head. Daniel moved a little bit, shocked at the action before the assassin asked him to stop from where he'd been standing._

 

_"Don't moved, if not I will shot him. You know, he will fall down from here and his body will burst into pieces. This is 30 floors building Daniel-ssi," he said  with a mocking laugh._

 

_Daniel clenched his fist in anger and Jisung clearly afraid; his face was pale white and he'd been silently crying. His heart sunk at the elder's state but he can't do anything right now. Any slight move will harm Jisung._ _He need to be careful and planned his next action in order to save the elder._

 

_"Why you did this?" Daniel asked again. He want to stall the attention of the assassin for him to make a move. He still has another gun strap on his ankle. He need to avert the attention for him to grab it._

 

_"Well...well...if you want to know...This...this is not about President Yoon..."said the assassin._

 

_Daniel frowned at the explaination. "W-what do you mean?"_

 

_"It's all about Jisung..."_

 

_Dug! Daniel's heart beats louder at the confession. So Jisung's the main target? Why? "Why?" he asked louder._

 

_The assassin laughed. Jisung was statued under his controlled. "What can I say Daniel...I need to threaten the whole family for Jisung to appear in front of public. I wanted him to come out from his hiding for seven years to make a move against him..."told him._

 

_Daniel became more confused. "Why you want to kill him? What he had done to you?" asked Daniel concerned. He can see Jisung too had surprised at the revelation. For all this while, everyone thought the assassin wanted to kill President Yoon that's why his family became the target. But the twist was too overwhelmed. Both Daniel and Jisung didn't understand as to why the assassin wanted to kill Jisung._

 

_"He'd done something terrible Daniel-ssi. You can't imagine what he had done to me. The pain cannot be healed over the years. Only his death can paid all the suffering!" he further said, pushing the gun harder on Jisung's head._

 

_Jisung screamed in fear. "What...What I'd done to you? What sin that I had committed for you to kill me?"he asked after muttering his courage to do so. He need to know the reason before the assassin kills him. At least he need to know the truth before dying._

 

_The assassin laughed. He didn't expects for Jisung to voice out his curiosity. However he can see and feels how his body is shaking out of fear. His lips was trembling. The assassin is enjoying the view, feeling contended to see the fear in Jisung's eyes. He had been waiting for these moment where Jisung was in his captive and he can see those eyes filled with tears of fear. It was an accomplishment and self-satisfaction. He feel proud of himself._

 

_"You broke my heart dear. Terribly push me into the despair and agony when you'd been living your life with laughter and happiness. After stomping with my heart, you walked away as if nothing happened. You are the most cruel person I ever met, Yoon Jisung!"_

 

_Jisung gasped at the explanation and his eyes widen when the man pulled down his black hoodie revealing his face. Jisung was terribly shaking when he clearly recognised the figure. "You? It's you...?"he said stuttering._

 

_Daniel too with widen eyes look at the figure and he was appalled with the fact that the culprit was someone they knew all this while. He saw the guy loosen up his grip on Jisung's waist, forcing the elder to face him with anger and fury. His gun is now pointed directly towards Jisung's face. Daniel saw the situation as his chances, quickly bend and pull out his gun strapped on his ankle. He then fired directly to the arm of the assassin causing him to fell on the floor screaming with pain._

 

_Jisung's was shook at the sudden turn of event and he was in daze when the blood were splashed on his face before the male fell to the ground._

 

_"Hyung!"shouted Daniel._

 

_Jisung turned his body towards Daniel before he started to run to save himself from the assassin. It was like a milisecond that he started to move his legs and he can clearly saw the relieved expression on Daniel's face. Jisung was smiling that he is now freed from the danger. Daniel too had his bunny smile on his face. Jisung was happy. Before everything was changed drastically and both were stunned._

 

_Bang! A loud noise echoed in the sky. Daniel and Jisung were shocked before Jisung stopped running and look at Daniel intensely. His eyes trailed over Daniel's body looking for a blood trace, feeling worried that the younger had been shot. Nothing. He was perfectly fine._

 

_And then he can feels his shirt on the back was saline soaked with something. He barely touched at his waist and when he looks at his hand there was a crimson red liquid had stained his few fingers. Jisung's vision became blurry and he is heaving harshly. He looks at Daniel once again before his body swaying left and right. Jisung then fell on the ground._

 

_Daniel was shocked when he saw Jisung fell. He averted his eyes on the assassin that still have his gun pointed at his direction. Out of anger, Daniel pull the trigger, shoot at the male for five times, finishing the bullets. The assassin body laid down on the wet floor, eyes wide open with blood splattered_ _all over the place. The blood then flowing from wach of his bullet wound, making a pool underneath his dead body._

 

_"Hyung!"_

 

_Daniel run towards Jisung, lifted his head carefully. Jisung coughed out blood, making Daniel to panick. He tried to call for help but he realised he didn't have the phone with him. Daniel frantically search for Jisung's phone but to no avail._

 

_"Fuck! Shit! What should I do now? Hyung...hang on.."_

 

_"Niel-ah..."_

 

_"I'll bring you to the hospital, hyung..."said Daniel before he put his hand under Jisung's calves trying to lift him up._

 

_Jisung touched Daniel's hand, forbidding him to do so and shook his head. Daniel was appalled and he was crying. "No, hyung...Let me help you..you need to..."_

 

_"Niel ah...do-don't...No use..."Jisung said while hissing in pain. He can feels his blood flowing profusedly and his whole body is aching. And he knew that there is no use to bring him to the hospital when right now he can feels his body started to numb and his hearbeat had been slower down on each second. He was in the verge of dying._

 

_"Hyung! Don't say that. please...let me bring you to the hospital..."begged Daniel in tears._

 

_"Sorry Niel-ah..I'm...I'm really sorry for dragging you in this mess. I should know that this is all because of me..."_

 

_"No hyung! Please, stop saying those nonsense and let me help you..."_

 

_"So..sorry Niel-ah..and..I..I..luv..."_ _Jisung eyes were closed and his hand limped on his side. There were no movement on his chest._

 

_"Hyung? Hyung? Hyung???????"_

 

"Hyung!!"

 

Daniel shot up from his bed, soaking wet with his sweat. He looks around at the empty room, dark and cold. Daniel brush his hair and wiped his wet face with agony. Those dream....he kept having the same dream again and again. For the past few days, after Jisung moved in into the residential - the nightmares keep on haunting him. And each time he will wakes up with a dampant shirt due to sweating. And each time Jisung died in his dream. Daniel feels his heart strickened at the situation.

 

And who's that man actually? In each of his dream, he and Jisung seems really know that guy but it was never been revealed. The dreams will ended with Jisung's death and the male was remain unknown. Daniel put his palm on his chest, feeling the heartbeat. It was thumping rapidly out of fear. The dream feels so real. He knew there is something wrong going to happen. He had his intuition over this matter. But what is it? Was Jisung's life in danger? Daniel feels scared at his own thought. He clenched his fist until the knuckled turn to white.

 

_I will protect you, hyung!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think starting the next chapters, the assassin will be more brazen in their act and Jisung will be in danger (•ω•)


	14. The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is a simple minded person. He didn't realised the grave situation right now. He had been attacked twice and the assassin became bolder each time. Doesn't he feels scared? Does he need to take eveything lightly? Of course he is worried if Jisung is in danger. He is the bodyguard, it's his duty to protect the elder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we consider this chapter as a calm before the storm? (￣.￣)

 

**_"I wonder how the situation starts to get this complicated...between you and me..."_**

•  
•  
•

_"_ _I'll stay at the residence....but I have one condition..."_

  
_All eyes on Jisung when he had spoken his wish. President Yoon was the most eager person that want to know what is his son's scheming over. Jisung as always will not easily gives up on his own words. Not without any consideration that will benefits him more. But President Yoon was ready to bargain with. As long as Jisung want to stay at the residence with more guaranteed safety and security. He almost got a heart attack when Daniel told him about the ambush. He didn't even dare to say a word to his wife about it. Not before he confirmed himself the wellbeing of their son._

_"I know you want me to quit my job..."Jisung paused for a moment. He got teary eyes, reminiscing how he had enjoyed his life as a teacher for past three years. But this is a decision that he needs to make. It's hard but he can't put the kids in danger anymore. Not after what had happened earlier. It was horrendeus and Jisung didn't want for the innocent kids to be the next victim._

_Jisung look at his father before he says, "Give me some time before I quit. I need to settle a few thing, I just can't leave my job right away. I hope you understand, father ..." he said affirmly but with a pleading tone - hoping for his father's tolerance_ _._

 _President Yoon looks at his son before he sighed in relieved. He thought it was something bigger than that. He was afraid if Jisung was about to ask him to dismiss his bodyguard. That was the only thing he couldn't compromised with._ _He's glad that Jisung didn't even highlighted the matter._

 _"I do understand your concern Jisung. Took your time for that, as long as you moved in into the residence. That's much more important.. " said President Yoon. He pats on his son's shoulder, a gesture of encouragement him, giving some strength._ _He wanted to share the burden with his son, if Jisung let him be._

_"And one thing.. " said Jisung, paused for a second. His eyes trailed over the three faces in front of him right now. His father. Daniel. And Seungwoo who had just came in after calling the doctor. He took a deep breath before he speaks, "Stop bugging my phone..."_

_Everyone gasped at the request before the three exchanged gazes guiltily. Jisung curved a weak smile, feeling a little bit amused; at the funny expression of the three men. He's not that stupid for not realising Daniel had put something in his phone that day. He knew but he choose to say nothing. He understand the younger's concern. Well, partly it was his mistakes that he didn't tell Daniel about the first message. As such, he kept quite and let Daniel to do his job efficiently._ _And he quite grateful that because of that at least Daniel had alerted himself before the gunfire incident. If not, who knows where he will be right now. In the morgue maybe?_

_"H-hyung...I...I just..."_

_"It's okay Niel. I do understand. And I'm sorry for not telling you about the message.. " Jisung said_ _in a calm tone. No anger or whatsoever to indicate his wrath or dissatisfaction._

 _Everyone stiff expression slowly loosen up at his statement. Feel at ease that Jisung didn't get mad or nagged at them for interfering with his privacy._ _Their reaction were quite obvious that Jisung let out a soft laughter. The three too curved into a smile - amused at their own antics._

 _"Well, it's just a precaution hyung. And we didn't even go through your browser history,"intercept Seungwoo, more likely cracking a joke._ _Daniel chidded at the lame jokes. Seungwoo grinned wider._

_Jisung look at Seungwoo, a little bit appalled at his double meaning joke and he noticed how Daniel was holding his laughter, with a red face. Jisung's face too slowly flushed with red. President Yoon was furrowed with confussion at Seungwoo remarks and how Jisung's reacted._

_"Browser history? What was that?" he asked blandly_ _and curiousity hits him - looking at the three young men's expression._

 _Seungwoo almost choked with his own saliva whereby Daniel and Jisung had let out a small giggles. He looks at the President Yoon nervously, rubbing the crook of his neck while grinning shyly._ _He shouldnt explained about the dirty jokes right? Not towards the President of Korea._

_"It's a joke, father. A kid nowaday's joke so no need for you to understand," said Jisung, saving Seungwoo from the awkwardness. President Yoon just mouthed an 'ah' knowing that there's no use for him to ask further. He will not understand how the young people talks nowadays. The age gap between the two generations are too big for him to comprehend. Leaving the three youngsters to hold their laughter further._

That was a week ago. Now, Daniel and Jisung were sitting at the school cafeteria after Jisung hand over his resignation letter. Both were having their coffee and Jisung's face look so sullen and sad. He looks at his surrounding, feeling a pang of pain in his heart that he need to leave the place he loved the most. He couldn't be selfish anymore and Jisung's knew he had make the right decision. He didn't want someone else get hurt again because of him.

Daniel stares at Jisung's sad face. Heart strickened that the elder almost crying, for him to leave his passionate job. He knew how much Jisung's love his job at the kindergarden. It must be hard on him to make such decision but for now the safety of the kids too become their priority. 

"Are you okay, hyung?" Daniel asked. Concerned.

Jisung cocked his head towards Daniel before he curved a smile. However it appears to be sad rather than happy. He then sighed before sipping his latte slowly. Making the foam to stick on his lips like a moustache.

Daniel chuckles, making the elder to frown in confussion. He mouthed a 'what' to the younger before Daniel unconciously leaned forward and moved his hand to wipe off the foam with his thumb. Jisung was taken aback at the sudden gestures, bit his lower lips and his face was flushed in rosy pink. He then faking to drink his latte, hiding his embarassment. His heart is racing at the highest speed.

Daniel laughed further, delighted at the elder's expression. He didnt know why he did that, but it was just a spontaneous reflection. Daniel lips twitched into a smile, realising this is the first time he saw Jisung's flustered. At least he'd no longer had the sad expression on his beautiful face.

"It's hard right?" Daniel said, still staring at the reddened face of Jisung. He can't averted his eyes from looking at the glowing physiognomy.

Jisung put down his cup, making sure to wipe his mouth before Daniel trying to do the same thing once again. Still feeling embarassed at the incident, he nodded shyly. Eyes were hovering on the people at the cafeteria. Mostly the teachers and a few student that hang around for a chit chat or tea break.

"You will get use to this hyung. You can do lots of thing at the residence too..." said Daniel, trying to coax the elder. Cheering the sad Jisung.

Jisung nodded again before deeply sighing. "Yeah...I know. My father...he wants me to help him with the office..." he said.

Daniel smiles at the answer. "That's good hyung..." he said excitedly.

"But I don't like to get involved in this political matters...And I...I don't feel comfortable to work with..emmm... Minhyun..." he said hesitantly. His fingers trailing over the cup, looking at his half drink latte. He seems in deep thought about the whole situation. He was still thinking about his father offer last night. President Yoon asked him to help him, working at the office. Jisung didn't gives his decision yet, asking for a day or two to thinks about it thoroughly.

Daniel heart's sunk at the name of Minhyun and he tried to read the expression of the elder in front of him. Jisung look troubled. He knew the old flame always had a toll over Jisung. Daniel didn't know whether Jisung still harboured a feeling towards the handsome guy or not. But looking at how stressful Jisung is right now, maybe the elder still loves that Hwang Minhyun. He's Jisung's first love afterall. The fact that he can't ignored.

"At least you'd known him for a while, hyung. It's much easier to work with him instead a stranger..." Daniel said but he knows he'd uttered the word halfheartedly. He didn't know why but he hates the feeling that Jisung still loves the same guy for seven years. Jealous? He shrugged at the thought. Feeling uneasy overwhelming in his heart.

"I know Niel-ah...but still...it's awkward you know.. to know that you had the history with that person and then you need to act as if nothing happen. How is that possible?" groaned Jisung, puffing his cheek in frustration. He put his elbow on the table, leaning over his cheek on the palm while the other hand knocking the table.

"Do you still love him, hyung?" asked Daniel abruptly before he realised that he might be crossed the line. "Err...sorry I shouldn't asked that..."he said further.

Jisung shook his head. "No it's okay. Honestly...I don't know Niel. I am happy to see him again. But to say that I still love him...it's feel strange. And at the same time I can't say that the love was not there too..." told Jisung.

He didn't know why he's able to share his feeling with Daniel but he feels that he need to tell this. He didn't want Daniel to misunderstand that he still love Minhyun. However it doesnt make sense too. Why he need to explain this to Daniel? Jisung is confused with his feeling rigght now.

"Then what're you intended to do if you refused to work with your father, then?" Daniel further asked. Jisung's expaination makes him feel at ease.

Jisung huffed. "I don't know Niel...I really don't know.."

"Just rest first hyung then you can decide what are you going to do later. You just got discharged from the hospital after all..."

"Hmmm..." Jisung hummed weakly before his eyes beaming at Daniel. His crescent eyes shaped gleefully, gawking at Daniel. Daniel brows pucker in a frown at the sudden mood changed.

"Hyung?"

"Niel-ah.. let's go shopping!" he said ecstatically. Out of blue.

Daniel brows furrowed further at the suggestion, not quite happy with that. Not in this current situation though. It's still dangerous to hover around in public. It's just past a week after the incident. The threat still exist, the assassin is stull nowhere to be found. They are working on it - very hard. It's not easy to find someone who doesn't want to be found. An assassin was trained not to leave any trail. Their identity always vague and fake. They were like a shadow.

"Hyung...you know right..."

"No Niel. I don't!" intercept Jisung with rebellious tone. He's pouting, both arms now crossed to his waist. He already expected for Daniel to decline but still he didn't happy when it's happen for real.

"Hyung...."

"Niel-ah, can you please just once...just once let loose yourself and enjoy the moment. Come on, relax a little bit. By the way, it's me that been the target of the assasin, not you. So why are you more tension than me?" said Jisung, latched his eyebrow together. The crescent eyes bow narrowed down at Daniel with irritation.

Daniel sighed. Jisung is a simple minded person. He didn't realised the grave situation right now. He had been attacked twice and the assassin became bolder each time. Doesn't he feels scared? Does he need to take eveything lightly? Of course he is worried if Jisung is in danger. He is the bodyguard, it's his duty to protect the elder. He can't let the same thing happen like last week. Jisung almost lost his life if Seungwoo didn't pushed him down.

"I know you're concerned...about me. But I'm fine right? Well...I have you to protect me, right?"

Daniel bit his lower lips at the statement. Eyes on Jisung whom had those hopeful teary eyes for him to agree. How he can say NO to those beautiful orbs? Daniel's heart weaken at the sight.

"Okay...but for one hour only..."he finally compromised with Jisung's stubbornness.

Jisung gasped and want to protest the limitation of the time but decided to shut his mouth. Afraid that Daniel will change his mind about that. Jisung then nodded happily with a wide grin. Jisung immediately get up from his chair, dragging Daniel out from the cafeteria.w

"Let's go Niel!!"

Daniel chuckles, shaking his head slowly at the childish antic. But his heart feels at ease for the carefree attitude of Jisung. At least the elder didn't stressed himself too much after the shooting. He knew the elder had another insomnia nights afterwards. The nightmares never stop and he was taking his sleeping pills regularly. He's afraid that it will take toll on his health. But he won't say anything for now, wanting the elder to adapt with the new surrounding at the residence first. After this...after this he will discuss about that with Jisung. He had reminded himself.

Basically they just wandering around the mall with no spesific aim what to buy. Jisung just having his free time to do a window shopping. Nothing had caught his eyes. When he likes something, either it's too expensive or there is no size fit for him. Well, he did afford to buy everything if he want to if he use the unlimited golden card given by his father. But Jisung was too reluctant to use it, didn't like to depends on the privilege given by the President. He had been living independantly for seven years and knows the value of the money. Now he had the privilege to buy everything without worry but still he's not someone who like to toss money for something not important. That's not how he had been living all this while.

"Can we go to the bookstore? I want to find some books..." he said to Daniel and entered the store without waiting for the reply.

Daniel chidded when Jisung left him. "No need to ask then..." he mumbled to himself. He let Jisung to find the books among the book shelves, eyeing on him from the corner of the store. He's trying to give some space for the elder to enjoy. Being under protection for 24 hours must be suffocating and triring for Jisung. Daniel want to be more thoughtful about his difficulties.

Jisung was trailing over the stack up books on the shelves. It's children section. His eyes glistening at all the books, remembering his passion as the kindergarden teacher. His dream that he need to let go. His heart sunk at the thought, sighing in despair. He is not in the situation to carry on his duty anymore. As much as he loves his job and the kids, he didn't want to jeopardize their safety because of his selfish desire. He need to be more understanding, right? It's an ethical decision. He will be fine. He believes it.

Jisung frowned for a second before he got a sudden goosebump. He is aware that someone had been looking at him since he entered the bookstore. He turned his head to see but there's no one around. Is it the assassin? He's not going to shot a fire here, will he? Jisung was trembling and his eyes trailing to find Daniel. He was too far at the back and he can't see Daniel. Jisung can feels his leg is shaking but he tried to move. He need to call Daniel.

Jisung almost running in between the bookshelves, too afraid to look at his back. He can hear the footsteps behind him, very close. Jisung yelp when a hand had yanked his forearm, forcing his body to face that person. His eyes flickered shut out of fear and before he can open to see that a person, a loud thud echoed in the store.

Jisung opened up one of his eye, looking at the figure now lying on the floor, face pressed on the tile. Daniel had tackled down the stranger, folded his two hand at the back. Jisung sighed in relieved and few people gathered around to see the commotion.

"Don't move!" said Daniel, tightened his grip on the hand.

The guy whimpered in pain. "Let me go! Hyung...hyung...help me...Jisung-hyung!!"

Jisung was taken aback that the stranger had been calling his name. He narrowed down his eyes to see the face clearer. He frowned for a second trying to remember the male. Who is he?

"You know him hyung?"asked Daniel.

Jisung shakes his head, denying the allegation. Not that he didn't know the guy but he can't see the face clearly. Not when half of his face were on the floor.

"It's me, hyung...Sungwoon..."

Jisung's eyebrows latched together before he squeak out loud. "Sungwoon? Ha Sungwoon??"

 

_**\-----xxx-----** _

  
Sungwoon massaged his sore arm, while looking at Daniel in irritation. The guy had him under his build body, pressed hard on the floor. He was lucky that Jisung had recognised him afterwards. If not the tall guy will keep him on the floor for how long, only God knows.

"Sorry for that Sungwoon.. "said Jisung, a little bit guilty. He then nudge on Daniel's side, asking the young boy to apologize too. Daniel scoffs before he bowed slightly and muttered a vague 'sorry' towards Sungwoon.

"Ah, it's okay hyung.. Partly it was my mistake because I do look suspicious though..." Sungwoon said further.

Jisung smile fondly at Sungwoon. He does look suspicious with his all black attire and his black bennie. No wonder Daniel had misunderstood the poor boy. And he couldn't blamed Daniel too for doing his job. He need to be careful with every threats and danger.

"You got quite protective boyfriend here, hyung," states Sungwoon bluntly. Eyes on Daniel.

Jisung coughed at the remarks and Daniel averted his eyes outside the cafe. Both faces were tomato red. Sungwoon frowned at the weird reaction.

"No...he's not..."

"I'm just want to protect my boyfriend!" Daniel quickly interrupted, ogling at Sungwoon intensely. Deep down he didn't like the young man in front of him. Daniel had the intuition that this is going to be a calm before a storm.

Jisung eyes widen with mouth agaped at the sudden mentioned, looking at Daniel with shell shocked. He squeal when Daniel took his hand on the table, intertwined their fingers together. Tight. Sungwoon glared at the lovebirds with a sharp eyes, feeling discomfort at the sudden skinship.

Sungwoon gritted his teeth when he realised Daniel is staring at him like an eagle with a suspicion look. He clenched his fist under the table, didn't like how Jisung's face now blushed at the gestures of his so-called 'boyfriend'. He didn't expect to witness the lovey dovey scene. Not after not seeing each other for three years. Sungwoon's burning with rage and jealousy.

_No one can touch my Jisung..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah another appearance by a member of Wanna One. Ha Sungwoon. He is suspicious right? Well there's more coming though...(⌒o⌒)


	15. Fifteen - The Heart is Duguen Duguen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel was in aw shuck at the abrupt gestures and his face was instantly changed to red. He can feel his face getting hot at the touch and his heart hammering out loud. He slowly touched his aching heart, feeling combust that Jisung's delicate hand had such effect to him. What was that? Daniel cupped his cheek with both of his hand, try to tone down the warmth - he feels like he's getting a fever. Ironically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yorobun... it's a new chapter lmao
> 
> Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 

_**"Everyone needs their heart to go du-geun du-geun to feel alive”** _

**•••**

 

Sungwoon left the two after exchanging phone number with Jisung - saying he will keep in touch with the elder. Jisung gladly said yes, unknown to him Sungwoon real intention. Jisung was oblivious to that because he has always on the positive side. But not Daniel. He had made a mental note to himself. To make a thorough background check up of the male. He didn't care if Jisung will say he is being paranoid or something but he needs to be more careful over this matter. He didn't like how Sungwoon had approached Jisung earlier at the bookstore.

"Err Daniel?"

Daniel cocked his head towards Jisung, rising one of his eyebrows when he saw the elder's reddened face. "Yes, hyung?"

Jisung patted his hand that still on Jisung shoulder. "Your hand, please?"

Daniel chokes at the words and he realized that even after Sungwoon left them, his long hand still on Jisung's shoulder. His face became instantaneously red up to his ears and he slowly moved his hand - laid down to his side. The fact that they both still sat side by side and their shoulders are bumped with each other - making Daniel more flabergasted. Daniel further clears his dry throat. 

"Why did you said that?" Asked Jisung. He was playing with his glass, trailing over the edge of it with his slender fingers. This was super embarrassing and a tinge of pink had colored his round cheeks. He didn't expected for Daniel to admit the allegation by Sungwoon.  Why he need to said that he's Jisung's boyfriend?

Daniel glanced at Jisung with the corner of his eyes. He nervously sipped his iced latte, making the gargled sound that he didn't aware it was almost emptied. He was startled at the sound and he can hear Jisung giggled at his stupid antics. Daniel stroked his black hair to the back - still nervous as fuck.

"I...I just want to protect you..." He said, finally, stammering with his own speech. _Damn it, Daniel!_

Jisung curved into a smile. "Hmmm..." He hummed at the answer but his heart was hammering at the deep voice of Daniel. It was like the younger were talking to his ears. The proximity between them was too close and Jisung couldn't stop thinking that he can feel the warmth of Daniel's body. He took a deep breath at the naughty thought, shaking his head slowly - trying to throw away his thoughts.

"To be honest, I don't like him, hyung..." said Daniel truthfully.

Jisung was taken aback at the saying, immediately cocked his head to the side - to see Daniel if he really meant what he just said. And Daniel's expression was so serious. Jisung couldn't help himself but frown at the statement. "Why?" That's the only words he can ask Daniel because he seriously wants to know why.

Daniel's eyes on Jisung, staring at him when the elder was gawking at him for an answer. He can see the confusion on the elder's face. "He's suspicious...why he needs to scare you like that? His motives are unclear. His action too awkward. His speech was oblivious. Even his facial expression..."

"Yah Daniel! Are you suspecting my friend?" intercepts Jisung, couldn't hold his anger at Daniel's words.

Daniel was quite startled at the rising voice of Jisung but later on, rolls his eyes. He knew how absent-minded Jisung can be so he needs to do this in order to protect him. The elder simple mind will cause him lots of trouble in the future. Daniel can bet on it. Wjy he always thought everyone is a nice person like himself? This world is full with bad and hypocrite people. Jisung must put a guard to himself, stopped for being to innocent. It makes Daniel wanted to protect the elder more.

"At this rate, everyone is capable of being the main suspect, hyung. You can't ignore the possibility just because he is your friend, " said Daniel analytically.

Jisung huffs in frustration at the remarks, thinking that Daniel just being absurd and paranoid. "Oh, come on Daniel. He's my college friend, my junior. He didn't look like some crazy dude here. Don't be too judgmental..." scoffs Jisung, giving his two cents. Sometimes Daniel is being irrational and Jisung really couldn't hold himself from hating that side of him.

Daniel chided at Jisung. "Hyung, when was the last time you saw him?" he asked further. More likely a quiz.

Jisung paused for a moment, counting the days and years when he last met with Sungwoon. He tapped his pointy fingers on his chin while humming. "Hmm...three years?" he said as if he himself didn't sure the exact days and years.

Daniel smirked at the answer. "So do you think within that three years he didn't change at all? Have you known his life history within that years? Have you kept in touch with him? You don't even know what is his job and where does he live. Anything can happen within the three years..." states Daniel, more on analogy but it doesn't mean that it wasn't true at all.

Jisung lips parted as if he trying to say something but he can't find the exact words to argue with Daniel. Deep down inside his heart, he acknowledges the younger's theory. But he was too immersed with his own wrath that Daniel badmouthed his junior, he didn't want to admit defeat.

Jisung keeps silent even when Daniel told him that their spree time was over. Jisung tsked at the younger, fasten his step - walking outside the mall. He ignores Daniel's calling, keep on walking leaving the male behind a few steps. Jisung keeps on mumbling incoherently about Daniel's attitude. He still couldn't forgive the male for saying such thing towards Sungwoon.

He had been acquainted with the younger for almost one year during the college when Sungwoon suddenly confessed to him. Of course, Jisung was surprised at the brazen confession, feeling fluttered that someone handsome as Sungwoon will love a dorky senior like him. However, despites he glad that Sungwoon openly admitted his feeling, Jisung couldn't reciprocate his. Jisung's heart had been loving Minhyun so much that there's no empty spot for a new love. Sungwoon looks dejected at that time, but Jisung convinced him that nothing will change among them and he still likes Sungwoon as his brother. Technically.

And after they graduated he never saw the younger again. In fact, he was missing towards the end of his final semester. Some said he was sick and need to take a semester leave. Jisung didn't know what kind of sickness and he has no time to investigate further because of the final exam. After that, he'd lost contact with Sungwoon. That is why he almost didn't recognize the male earlier. He looks different.  More handsome actually. And Jisung was happy to be able to meet with him again. Trying to catch up with the younger's life after they graduated. There's lot of thing they can conversed together - reminiscing the good old days during college.

"Hyung!!"

Jisung flinched when he heard Daniel been screaming at him. He was dumbfounded at what just happen. He was going to turn his body to see the younger at his back before the younger had hugged him, swirling their body together. Jisung eyes blinking rapidly when his face was pressed to Daniel's broad chest while the younger holds his head at the back and his other hand was at his waist. At the close proximity, he actually can hear the pulsating heartbeat of Daniel as loud as his. Their hearts were duguen duguen at the same phase and rhythm.

"Dan-Daniel-ah?" Jisung lifted his head, seeing Daniel from his chin because of their difference in height. Jisung was aware of how the younger released a deep breath as if he was relieved about something. _But what is it? What's just happened actually? Why Daniel hugged him?_

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Jisung frowned at the question, still didn't understand the whole situation. He can see the face had turned to red and his forehead had some frickles of sweat. Daniel was kept looking to his left side as if he was watching something important. Jisung can see the jawline moving so tense, he was gritting his teeth.

"What happened Niel-ah?" Jisung asked again. This time he was suppressing his tone with concern.

Daniel then pushed Jisung from his chest, both hands were on the elder's shoulder as he stares at Jisung. "How come you're so dense hyung? Can't you see the bike just now? You're almost hit by it if I'm not moving so fast to pull you..." he said with a gruff voice, slightly irritated with Jisung's attitude. _Why he can't watch where he was going? Or being more aware of his surrounding?_

Jisung gasped with horror at the saying and quickly turned his head to the same direction where Daniel had his eyes before. And he then looked around him where he is standing now. It was at the sidewalk, nearby the zebra crossing. And the traffic light clearly red. Jisung gulped at the realization - stupefied at his own recklessness. He was too occupied with his own thought about Sungwoon before that, that he didn't realize he was almost crossing the road recklessly.

Daniel gawked at the elder that seems nervous and Daniel notice that Jisung really didn't aware about the danger earlier. He bit his inner cheek, feeling guilty for rising his voice earlier. But he couldn't help himself from being worried about the dangerous situation. He knew the culprit. It was the same bike that had attacked Jisung at the mall before. The culprit was purposely using the same bike with the same registered number. It was another warning. Daniel heart sunk at the cognizance that the attacks becoming more frequent just now. This is not a good sign at all. _Damn!_

"I'm sorry..." said Jisung - almost whispering while his head hung low to the ground.

Daniel's eyebrow knitted together at the words, couldn't really hear but still can catch the gist of it. "Hyung..."

"I'm sorry...I should be more careful..." Jisung said and he raised his head and had his eyes directly to Daniel's orbs. Jisung was brimming with tears as he bit his lower lips to contain himself from crying - didn't want to be seen as a weak guy in front of Daniel.

Daniel took a breather, feeling guilty that he had been too harsh towards the elder. Without hesitation, he pulled the elder once again into an embrace, caressing the elder's back to sooth his sadness. And Daniel was taken aback when Jisung moved his hand to Daniel's waist and tugged his shirt at the back as he sobs on Daniel's shoulder. He can feel the tears in his shoulder as its saline soaked his shirt but he didn't say anything to it, letting the male to let out his cry. Daniel caressed the male's hair, while his other hand on Jisung's back.

"Don't worry hyung. I'll protect you. I'll make sure I'll catch that bastard. Just hang on for a while. I promise that I will put an end to this problem..." said Daniel, whispering to Jisung's ears. His eyes were beaming with determination. He knew he needs to be fast, faster than the assassin himself. He needs to catch the man before something bad happened to Jisung. His nightmare before had kept him on the edge and he can't sit still watching the assassin playing with them like this.

Jisung slept in the car throughout the journey back to the residence. Daniel has no intention to wake him up, knowing that the male had came down with fatigue after the breakdown earlier. He had called Jaehwan about their arrival and expected the male to get ready for a briefing afterward. Jaehwan was the substitute for Seungwoo meanwhile the male resting for another two weeks due to his wound.

"Hyung..."

Daniel shoved the elder's shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. They had arrived at the residence for about ten minutes but Daniel was reluctant to bother the deep sleep of Jisung. But to make him sleep longer in the car was not a good choice too. It's quite cold on the outside and inside the car too. The heater wouldn't fully help to give the needed warmth and it will be not too comfortable for Jisung to sleep while seating in the car like that. His neck will eventually stiff if he sleeps longer in that position.

"Hyung...wake up..."

"Eungh..." Jisung half awake, rubbing his eyes and groggily look at Daniel. "We're here?"

"Yes, hyung...."

Jisung sighed slowly. His whole body was aching that he had uncomfortably slept in the car. He was trying to unbuckle the seatbelt when he realized it's stuck or he just being too tired so that he couldn't even focus. Jisung groaned at his own clumsiness, trying to pull the seatbelt a little bit harder but still failed. He then hears the soft chuckles emitted by Daniel. Jisung squinted his small eyes towards the younger, making a shape of the crescent moon. 

"It's not funny Niel-ah..."

Daniel still laughing. "You're being absurd hyung..."

Jisung scowled at Daniel. "Help me then. I'm too tired of this bullshit!" Spats Jisung in irritation. He crossed his arms to his tiny waist, pouted like a child. Already giving up from unbuckling the seatbelt.

Daniel smiles in amusement before he moved closer towards the elder, making Jisung flinch with surprise at their close gap. He bit his lower lip, hold his breath when Daniel helped him to open the strap. His both hands are at an awkward position, trying not to get any contact with Daniel while his eyes thinking rapidly. The smell of Daniel's shampoo had attacked Jisung nostril, making his heartbeat to beat at a fast rate.

"Done!" Daniel said sheepishly.

Jisung was flabbergasted at the cheerful voice. "Ah, yeah... Thanks..." He stuttered and quite nervous when Daniel is gawking at him. Jisung averted his eyes to the front, avoiding the eye contact.

Daniel puckers his eyebrow in confusion. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Jisung quickly nodded and opened the door of the car. Daniel frowned deeper when the elder suddenly run into the residence, leaving him alone at the main door. Daniel doesn't even have the chance to call Jisung because he was already disappeared in the residence.

"What was that?" Daniel asked himself. He scratched his head before he went inside the residence - heading to the room on the second floor to meet Jaehwan. Lots of things need to be discussed with the male. Everything had happened today need special attention and they need to move a step ahead from the assasin. They needs a good plan for that.

**_\-----xxx-----_ **

 

It's impossible to sleep at that night. Daniel's brain is in a state of hyped up overdrive as he struggles to remember and organize details, facts and things to do. His stomach roils with anxiety and his nerves are frayed and popping. He knew it's important for him to rest and appear fresh and relaxed before the President, but he was being occupied by all the thoughts of the rampant attacks. 

Daniel realized this attack will become more frequent. They had been more brazen these days. They even had the audacity to attack Jisung in broad day and in public. Daniel should be more cautious and careful. He really needs to find the real culprit soon. 

Daniel wiped his forehead that started to sweat despite the chill air blasting from the air conditioning. His throat started to feel hoarse and dry that he decided to go out from his room - heading towards the kitchen. And he was surprised to see the familiar figure sitting at the counter top, drinking his coffee while blankly staring at the wall.

"Jisung-hyung?"

Jisung squeaked at the sudden interruption, almost break his cup if Daniel didn't catch it at the right time. Lucky that the coffee was already gone, leaving the empty cup. Jisung's heart sink at the commotion slowly massages his chest to soothe his pulsating heartbeat.

"Yah, you make me scared Niel-ah..." Jisung scolds at the younger for his sudden presence at the kitchen. It's 3 a.m and he didn't expect someone will wide awake at this hour in the residence.

Daniel grinned and put the cup on the table. "Sorry hyung. I'm thirsty so that's why I'm here..." told Daniel.

Jisung huffs. "Emm do you want coffee? I'll make one for you..."

Daniel's eyes glistening at the offer before he nodded happily. "Yes, hyung!" exclaimed Daniel, smiling widely showing his bunny teeth.

Jisung laughed at the response. "Aigoo, you're so cute Niel-ah..." said Jisung, ruffling the black hair of Daniel before he got up from the chair to make another cup of coffee for himself and Daniel.

Daniel was in aw shuck at the abrupt gestures and his face was instantly changed to red. He can feel his face getting hot at the touch and his heart hammering out loud. He slowly touched his aching heart, feeling combust that Jisung's delicate hand had such effect to him. _What was that?_ Daniel cupped his cheek with both of his hand, try to tone down the warmth - he feels like he's getting a fever. Ironically.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Daniel was a little bit startled when Jisung's voice echoed in his ear. He then cocked his head where the elder was looking at him with a worried face. He had two cups of coffee in his hand. Daniel clears his throat out of nervousness. 

"No-nothing hyung. Just thinking about something, " lied Daniel. He then took one of the cups from Jisung's hand and beckoned at the elder to take a seat at his side. Jisung stares at Daniel for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and sat on the chair. 

"Why are you here hyung? It's 3 a.m, you should be sleeping..." states Daniel, sipping his black coffee. And his lip twitches into a smile that the coffee was so good, up to his taste. The fact that the elder doesn't even ask how he wants his coffee had made him compliment the elder great sense.

"Ughh... I manage to sleep about two hours before I had the nightmare..." whined Jisung. His face scrunched cutely while he swirling his cup, looking at the coffee nonchalantly.

Daniel looks at the elder - fully concerned. That nightmare never subsides and he feels sorry for the elder. This is one of the reasons why he was eager to catch the culprit as soonest. It's gravely affected Jisung. 

"And...and I finished my last pill yesterday. So...yeah...here I am..." 

Daniel latched his eyebrows at the confession. "Hyung, you know you can't be too dependant on the pills. It's not healthy, " said Daniel, giving his significant point.

Jisung chided at Daniel, grunts in frustration. Not at the younger, but to himself actually. But these days seems too hard for him and he really has the hardship to get a good sleep. If he didn't take any of those sleeping pills, his night rest will always be bothered with the continuous nightmare about how someone had to try to kill him. Frankly speaking, without the assassin aiming to kill him he literally dying with those restless nights. 

"I'm trying Niel-ah. But I can't. I need it so that I can have a good sleep. It's really bothersome but at least I didn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming and almost having a heart attack because of the gruesome dreams..." said Jisung, sighing at the end of his words where his shoulder slumped with agony. 

Daniel continuously ogling at the elder, noticing the tiredness over his face and how his used to be chubby cheek became slimmer these past few months. His heart-stricken at the view, feeling guilty that he was unable to catch the assassin even though they had been investigating the incident almost three months already.

"The prescription was for a month hyung. How could you finished it within two weeks?" asked Daniel more, worried about the drugs consumption by Jisung. 

Jisung chuckles softly. He sipped the half cold coffee before he glanced at the younger. His expression doesn't too good. _Worried? Angry? Maybe both?_ "One didn't help me to sleep at all. I need to take at least two..." he admits. 

"Hyung! You need to stop..." said Daniel, with a gruff voice. He hates the bad habit of Jisung. It will sooner or later take a toll in his body. "How...how can I help you with this, hyung?" he said with a despairing tone. He really wanted to help Jisung with his insomnia. It's getting worst day by day and Daniel couldn't let it slide just like that.

Jisung laughed at the offer, patted on Daniel's backhand slowly that being laid down on the table. "Don't worry too much Niel. I can manage this," said Jisung trying to calm the young male.

Daniel groaned with frustration. "No you don't, hyung. From what I see you're getting worst. This need to stop before you being addicted to those pills..."

Jisung let out a deep tired breath. Eyes fixated on his cup. He was thinking something, lost in his own thought about what is Daniel just said to him. He admits that the younger had told the truth. He's been addicted to the pills that he can't stop from consuming it every night. He was being too dependent for it to sleep. Even though he managed to sleep at night without having the bad dreams but still it will affect his body the next day. The fatigues are intolerable at some point. His whole body was aching and he becomes more tired when it's just after noon. Maybe he needs to change the dosage of the medicine. He needs to consult Dr. Hwang later. Maybe he had the best solution.

"I'll see Uncle Hwang. Maybe he can give me another medicine..." answered Jisung, which he thought the best way to cool down the worry of Daniel.

Daniel frowned deeper and sighed in agony. "That's not what I meant hyung. I want you to stop taking those pill..."

"Then you want me to wide awake the whole night? You know I can't sleep without it Niel-ah. Don't be ridiculous. I just need to minimize the usage of it. That's all..." refute Jisung, rising his voice a little bit. Agitated at the Daniel's persistent trying to make him stop from taking the medicine.

"Hyung....I'm not..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you...I'm sorry..."

Daniel keeps silence. He just watched the elder shot up from the chair and headed to the sink. The back view of the small male making Daniel's heart fluttered with concern. He needs to protect the fragile male. He needs to give his best to make sure that the male is safe under his protection. 

"Just go to sleep Niel. You need to wake up early this morning, right?"

Daniel startled a little bit when the male stand nearby him after finished cleaning his cup at the sink. His dark eye bag became more obvious at his sight. "What about you hyung?" he asked, still cannot chase away his worry.

Jisung flashed a weak smile at the younger. "I don't know yet whether I'm able to sleep or not. Maybe I will just read some books. I'm not sure Niel..."

"But hyung..."

"Good Night Niel..."

"Hyung, wait!"

Jisung feet stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. He turned his body to face Daniel who had been standing awkwardly. He looks so nervous and keeps on scratching the back of his head. As if he was thinking whether he should say it or not. Jisung crossed his arm to his waist while his eyes narrowed down at the male.

"What is it Niel?" he asked, impatient.

"Let me...let me sleep with you..."

"What??!!!"

Jisung's eyes widen at the absurd suggestion, mouth gaped while he stares with disbelief at Daniel. And for God sake, he was shocked when Daniel expression is fucking serious - gawking at him asking for his approval. Jisung was shell shocked! _This is crazy!_

 

**•**  
**•**  
**•**  
**•**  
**•**

_**...TO BE CONTINUED** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:-
> 
> Hello...yeah I'm still updating this book, so dont worry. It takes me a long time to update since I'm focusing on my other book. But since I had finished the book so I had my attention back to this book. But still expects slower update from me since I'm going to update another books also. But trust me, this is my precious baby so I will not abandoned it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yeah lots of nielsung moment here. Well, of course I need to feed you this sweat sugary moments before it became too antsy later. Lmao


	16. Burn It Up!

 

 

 

" _ **Burn up the fireworks in my sleeping heart, Tonight, dreams become reality, it's time"**_

 

 

_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_

 

 

_"Let me...let me sleep with you..."_

_"What??!!!"_

_Jisung's eyes widen at the absurd suggestion, mouth gaped while he stares with disbelief at Daniel. And for God sake, he was shocked when Daniel expression is fucking serious - gawking at him asking for his approval. Jisung was shell shocked! This is crazy!_

* * *

 

 

Jisung sit on the edge of his bed, restless. His eyes quiver on the tall figure now lying on the couch nonchalantly. Daniel seems didn’t affected at all with the fact that now the two are in the same room. Jisung might be exaggerated but this is awkward. _No. Super awkward._ _Having Daniel there in his room is, weird?_

 

 

He was shell shocked when Daniel proposed to sleep in his room earlier. Don’t blame him if he misinterpreted the younger, but basically he thought Daniel was asking him to sleep with him in the same room, in the same bed. Which is not the thing. _Daniel is so stupid! How could he easily said that and makes him to misunderstand his intention?_ Daniel just want to accompany him in the room while he took the couch to sleep. Jisung was face palming himself in his mind when he realized that he misunderstood Daniel. 

  
_Doesn't it makes me the horny one? I’m basically thought he's going to sleep with me on the bed. Damn it!! This is so embarrassing!_

_  
_

Thank god that Daniel is clueless at his dirty thought. Daniel might be very skillful in his field, being a good bodyguard but when it comes to something like this, he is so dumb. Jisung was grateful that at least Daniel couldn't guessed his mind right now. If not he will be dying out of embarrassment. 

  
Jisung turned his body, facing the other side as he couldn’t make himself to watch the younger sleeping in the couch. He's so cute that Jisung basically drooling staring at his handsome face. _How come a person look so handsome even when he is sleeping?_

_  
_

Jisung flickered shut his eyes, trying to throw away Daniel's image in his head as he is trying to get his sleep. It's almost four and he at least need another two hours of sleep before he need to see his father a5 nine. Jisung sighed at the thought. His father is very adamant for him to work at his office. _What can he do in the President's office? He know nothing about politics. He's majoring in child education that is why he'd been working at the kindergarten._ _Now what he is going to do? Nurturing the official? That was absurd!_  

  
Jisung didn’t know how or when he had fallen asleep but at least this time he didn’t need any sleeping pills to have a decent sleep. Knowing that Daniel was there, accompanying him had soothe his feeling. He had no nightmare or woke up in the middle of his sleep. Maybe letting the younger to sleep with him in the room is the right decision. For the meantime. 

  
Daniel is the first one who had woken up that morning, feeling his muscles tighten as the effect after sleeping on the couch. He massage his sore neck before he spread his arms and started to stretch himself to loosen up his body. Daniel shifted his gaze towards Jisung’s king size bed where he saw how content the elder is sleeping wrapping himself with the blanket, not moving at all. Daniel lips twitch into a smile, a little bit happy to see that Jisung is sleeping comfortably. 

  
Daniel moved slowly, approaching the sleeping beauty which he later laugh at himself for calling Jisung like that. Don't blame him though, Jisung does look beautiful at the moment. Daniel stares at his peaceful face and Daniel’s heart twinge with warm feeling when he looks at Jisung sleeping face. He looks so serene and ethereal. His sharp nose become his main attraction and Daniel cooed at Jisung long black eyelashes, complimenting his raven black hair. So smooth and silky.  _So beautiful_. Daniel was mesmerized at the morning view and he thought it must be really happy if he can see the face every morning everytime he opened his eyes. 

  
Daniel didn’t know for how long he had been standing on the side of the bed, but a small move from Jisung makes him to come to his sense instantly. Jisung groaned in his warm blanket, wiggling underneath it as he's struggling to open his eyes because he is still sleepy. But he knew this is the time for him to wake up so he force his eyelids and when his black orbs meet with the ceiling, he was in daze for a moment. He blinks his eyes few times. Trying to figure out everything, clearing his hazy mind as he thinks he is still halfly awake. 

  
Jisung shot up from the bed, squirmed his body a little, stretching his long arm and let out a loud yawn when he saw the tall figure standing on the side of his bed. Jisung was too shocked to see Daniel in his room that he automatically scream out loud of his lung, pulling the blanket to his chin while his eyes widen at Daniel. 

  
Daniel was startled at the reaction before he chuckles at the exaggerated reaction of the elder. The elder seems to forget that he had been sleeping in the room last night. “Morning hyung…” he said blatantly ignoring Jisung’s red face. 

  
Jisung gulped and cursed himself inside his mind for acting mindlessly just now. _Oh no! He saw my ugly morning face!! And I even yawn out loud! This is embarrassing!!_  

  
“You should be ready hyung. You have a meeting with Mr. President this morning…” said Daniel. 

  
“Ah, yeah…o-okay…”stutters Jisung, still embarrass but slowly lifted his blanket and headed towards bathroom – running like a child.

 

 

Daniel laughed at Jisung’s antic before he himself left the room to get a shower and ready to escort Jisung to see his father at the office. 

* * *

 

Jisung fiddling with his fingers with anxiousness overwhelmed throughout his body.  His father still busy talking to the phone with someone important – it’s been ten minutes already. The aircond feels too cold and when Jisung glanced at the remote on the table it’s shown 23° only. _It's supposed not this cold but why he is shivering?_

 

 

“So Jisung…”

 

Jisung flinched at the baritone voice of his father before he straighten his body and stares at his father stoic expression. 

  
“I had arranged for you to work at the internal affairs and Minhyun will help you explaining the job description…”said President Yoon. 

  
Jisung lips parted at the name of Minhyun, trying to say something but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned his body to see the newcomer before his eyes widen at Minhyun’s tall figure, walking inside the room – looking so dashing as always. Jisung’s heart beating faster at the view before he turned back his body facing his father. 

  
“Minhyun, I want you to explain the job scope to Jisung. He will be working under your department. Please, treat him like you treat your other officers, no special treatment whatsoever…” order President Yoon. 

  
“Yes Mr. President. I understand…” 

  
Jisung couldn’t voice out his opinion when his father quickly dismissed all of them and further instructed Jisung to follow Minhyun. Jisung being nervous quickly rose from his chair, stumble on it and almost fell on the floor if Minhyun didn’t catch him on his shoulder at the right moment. Jisung face reddened at the quick reflect and distance himself from the male when he heard the voice of his father clearing his throat. _Damn!_  

  
Daniel face darken watching the whole commotion, heart stricken with jealousy at the sudden skinship. His eyes squinted at the two males as he noticed how Jisung’s face is now had a tinge of pink hue and Minhyun’s dazzling smile while looking at the elder. _How come a human can be that handsome and perfect?_ Daniel pouted at the fact about Minhyun. Feeling threatened at his perfect physiognomy compared to his.

  
Daniel follows the two from behind, feeling more uncomfortable when Minhyun and Jisung were walking side by side and their shoulder brushed together once in a while. Jisung's face still tainted with light pink. To be honest he looks so cute when he acted so shy like that but Daniel hates the fact that he is not the reason for the elder to be seen like that. 

  
“Okay hyung. This is your desk. For today, you just need to read these files…” briefed Minhyun while showing the pile of files on the tables. 

  
Jisung jutted his lower lip when he saw the thick files, knowing that he will spend the rest of the days doing the boring routine. He let out a despair sigh before pull out the chair and sit between the desk. “This is boring…”he whined. 

  
Minhyun chuckles at his adorable face, approaching the elder and stand on the side of the chair. “Well I can’t say otherwise to it but believes me you will enjoy this after a few days…” he said. 

  
Jisung’s shoulder sunk at the words. “You find it's interesting because it’s your passion Minhyun. I’m more on education, and for God sake I’m teaching a bunch of kids. This… this is not my forte… I know nothing about internal affairs or politics. I don’t even know the name of the cabinet members…” refute Jisung, still not satisfied that his father had arranged a job in his office. He much preferred not working than doing this. 

  
Minhyun put his hand on Jisung shoulder, patting on it tenderly. “Hyung…try first. You still not starting anything yet so don’t be so judgmental okay. I’ll help you, I promise…”

 

 

Jisung look up on Minhyun, flashing a weak smile to his ex boyfriend. Not that he feels calm at the words but at least he knew he had someone to watch over him in the office. It feels so strange to work with unfamiliar surrounding and people. Especially in The President’s office. It's not a place to play around and there is no space for mistakes. The effect will be humongous.

 

“Don’t worry too much, hyung. You can ask me if you don’t understand anything…” 

 

Jisung slowly nodded. He was taken aback when Minhyun suddenly ruffled his black hair before going to his desk. His heart weaken at the gesture, reminiscing the old days when Minhyun always did the same thing to him. Jisung can feel the warm sensation over his face and it might had turn to red. _For how many times that Minhyun had makes his heart flutter like this today?_

  
Jisung averted his eyes towards Daniel, standing with both of his hand at the back nearby the door of the department. He had been assigned to watch over Jisung over there whenever he is working. Eventough the office can be considered as the safest place but the President didn’t want to take for granted of Jisung’s safety. 

  
Jisung eyebrows knitted together in confusion when he saw the stoic face of Daniel. He was standing still with blank face and Jisung can sense the sullen expression. _Why he is so serious?_

  
Daniel clenched his fist tightly on his back as Minhyun left Jisung and get to his work. The male was purposely touching Jisung in front of him. Minhyun was showing to Daniel that he had Jisung under his skin. This is not some jealousy or paranoid but Daniel can read thoroughly from Minhyun face just now. He can saw how Minhyun’s eyes were glancing on Daniel when he put his hand over Jisung shoulder. And when he ruffled the hair of the elder, Daniel can see how the male is smirking at him. _What was that? What is he trying to show? Was that a show to him? But why?_  

* * *

 

 

 

Jisung didn’t know what is wrong today but he is super anxious about everything. After the awkward situation this morning, here once again the air in the café feel so dry that Jisung is sweating. His eyes quivered at the two figures in front of him. None of them were talking and even when the waiter had served their foods the silence continue. No one try to initiate a conversation and Jisung feels  
restless. _What is wrong with the two?_

 

 

He can’t enjoyed his food at all. The linguini is super delicious but his throat couldn’t took it after three spoonful. He put the fork on the table, pushed away the round plate from him before he sipped his iced coffee.

 

 

“What’s wrong hyung? Why you stop eating?” asked Minhyun concerned. He looks at Jisung attentively.

 

 

“I’m full already…” Jisung answered.

 

 

“Full? But you barely touch the pasta, Sir…”

 

 

Jisung latched his eyes over Daniel, quiet surprised that Daniel been calling him ‘Sir’ instead of hyung. He knew the young male being cautious around Minhyun but he want to emphasize the same thing again to Daniel. “Drop the formality Daniel. You can call me hyung in front of Minhyun. He’s my friend so no need to be too formal…” he said.

 

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at the statement, staring at Jisung before glancing at the bodyguard. _He’s been calling Jisung, hyung too? This is interesting!_

 

 

“You need to eat more, hyung…” persuade Daniel, a little bit worried since Jisung always lost his appetite these past few days.

 

 

Jisung shook his head. “No, I’m okay Niel…”

 

 

“Well I’ll order dessert for you. Is it okay?” proposed Minhyun.

 

 

Jisung was about to protest when Minhyun immediately raised his hand calling the waiter. Minhyun asked the waiter to bring their signature dessert for Jisung and Jisung smile at his nice gestures. Feeling overwhelmed that Minhyun still care about him.

 

 

Daniel slightly groaned at the attention, glancing at Jisung for a second before he poked his pasta with pouty lips. He didn’t know why he feels so sullen at the two but he didn’t like when Jisung look so deep in love when he had his eyes over Minhyun. _Does the elder still loves Minhyun? Did their old love have been sparked again?_ Daniel is restless when he thought about the possibilities.

 

 

When the waiter served the desert, Jisung was salivating. He didn’t have the chance to ask what kind of desert is that when the waiter quickly left the three. Without waiting any second, he digs on the truffle and he felt the cake and cream melted in his mouth.

 

 

“This is tasty!” exclaimed Jisung with shining eyes.

 

 

Daniel and Minhyun smiles at ecstatic Jisung before they continue eating their own foods – enjoying the rich and savory taste.

 

 

Jisung took his last spoon of the truffle when he knew that there is something wrong in his mouth. It started to itchy inside his mouth and tongue; and he feels his face slowly burning. His throat had the scratchy feeling whenever he swallowed and he knew this is something serious. Jisung then realised that a few red dots appears on his hand like a mosquitos bite and he started to scratch his neck when it suddenly itching.

 

 

Jisung let out a dry cough when he feels there is something stuck on his throat but it doesn’t help at all. He started to hives as his chest tighten and that had caught the attention from Daniel.

 

 

“Hyung?” Daniel eyes widen when he saw Jisung’s face reddened and his neck had some red rashes. He bolted to Jisung that still coughing and obviously he had some difficulty in breathing.

 

 

Minhyun too looks so shocked when he saw Jisung in that state, rose from his chair and approached Jisung. “What happened?” he asked in panic.

 

 

Daniel massage on Jisung's back to soothe his cough but his condition worsen every second. This is allergy reaction! Daniel eyes quivered on the table to see their food before he realized that Jisung had finished eating his desert. Daniel took the truffle glass, smelling on it to find out the ingredient but couldn’t guess it.

 

 

“What is in this desert? What is the ingredient? Tell me!!” he shouted.

 

 

Minhyun was taken aback at the shouting, shook his head before he called the manager of the café. He asked the manager that seems so scared when he saw the whole commotion. Afraid of losing his job.

 

 

“It's…it’s carrot cake truffle…” he answered, stammering in his speech.

 

 

Daniel gasped in horror at the answer before he averted his eyes towards Jisung. His face become tomato red, the rashes now all over his white hands and necks. His eyes were bloodshot too, welled up with tears as he keeps on coughing.

 

 

“Damn it! He’s allergic to carrot!” shrieked Daniel in anger.

 

 

Minhyun was shell shocked at the information, not knowing that Jisung had been allergic to the said vegetable. That is why he never saw Jisung eat any of it. But usually Jisung said he didn’t like the taste of carrot. He didn’t know that he had an allergy over it. Minhyun feels guilty for giving the truffle to Jisung without asking Jisung first.

 

 

“Hyung…hyung…are you okay?” asked Daniel, still rubbing on Jisung's back.

 

 

Jisung coughed and shook his head. He can’t breath at all. He feels like someone had strangled his neck and he had been deprived from the air. His throat become swollen and he can’t even swallow his own saliva. Everything makes him sick and sore.

 

 

“Oh God. I think we need to go to the hospital!” said Daniel when he realized the situation had become worsen. Without any delay, Daniel put his hand over Jisung calves, hoisted him like a bride and immediately run towards the car outside – followed by Minhyun.

 

 

Minhyun drove the car as fast as he can while Daniel been holding Jisung on the back seat, watching over his condition that become worst along the journey. He can’t stop coughing and wheezing as the reaction to the allergy.

 

 

“Hang on, hyung. We will arrive at the hospital soon…” said Daniel while holding up his tears. He hugged the elder's shoulder making Jisung's head to lean on his shoulder blade.

 

 

Jisung knew the tense of the younger, slowly moved his hand and patted over Daniel's - giving assurance that he is okay and no need to worry. He didn’t want the younger to worry more than he should. This is a common allergy reaction. This can be treated easily. He keeps telling that to himself. However it is odd. Really odd. His heartbeat become slower and Jisung feel lightheaded. His vision become blurry as he tried to breath. He can’t breath actually. Like something had stuck in his throat and his lung combust. And maybe, he is not fine after all. When his conscious mind started to slip away, he was scared out of sudden. _What if this is not okay at all? What if he died because of carrot? Who died because of carrot? That's funny. And why the car is spinning? Why it is dark?_

 

 

Daniel almost burst into tears when Jisung patted his hand and he can feels the cold skin of Jisung's palm. He held the elder and pressed his body to him so that Jisung can rest comfortably before they arrived at the hospital. However when Jisung's stop coughing and breathing, Daniel gasped in horror. He moved a little bit to see Jisung's face and Daniel was shocked that Jisung had lost his consciousness and he didn’t look good at all. His lips had turn to purple blue.

 

 

“Minhyun-ssi! Drive faster!!!” he screamed as loud as he can while his tears had rolled down to his cheek, holding unconscious Jisung closely to his body.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i like angst more? lmao (≧∇≦)
> 
> A/N (i forgot haha)
> 
> if you ever wonder if the allergy really exist or not, Yes it is. i had my researched about this and it is uncommon allergy for root vegetables. you can google it though =￣ω￣=


	17. ʙᴏᴏᴍᴇʀᴀɴɢ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fast update? (╯3╰)

**_Bigger, better, faster, stronger_**  
**_Yeah, see I ain't just a talker_**  
**_Catch me if you can, hey_**  
**_Catch us if you can, hey!_**

* * *

 

When they arrived at the emergency room, the medical team had been waiting for them. It consist of two experts and five nurses. Minhyun had been calling for the team to attend Jisung before they reached the hospital. This is the case of emergency, involving President Korea’s son. They need to bring down their best medical team.

  
When they put Jisung on the hospital bed, he had developed the symptom of anaphylaxis which need an immediate medical treatment. He was barely breathing because his throat swollen till it block the airways. The oxygen mask been put to his face, to facilitate him to breath but the heartbeat doesn’t look good at all because of the life threatening allergy reaction. The rashes had appeared all over his body and caused his skin to swollen too.

  
Daniel and Minhyun been watching how the team been helping Jisung from the corner of the emergency room. It was horrendous view as few medical tubes been attached to Jisung’s body and the doctor had injected at least two types of medicine through Jisung’s vein. He doesn’t look good at all.

  
“I had informed Mr. President, he is on his way here…”

  
Daniel glanced at Minhyun, standing side by side. The tall male didn’t bat his eyes from Jisung and his expression look genuinely worried. However, Daniel have a gut feeling that Minhyun is been facade his true face. The face might had shown his worry but those eyes are telling the other thing. It’s beaming with something unknown and Daniel didn’t know what it is. He just didn’t feels good about it at all.

  
“I know Jisung-hyung didn’t like to eat carrot because of it’s raw taste. But…but to have an allergy reaction to it, is new for me. He never said anything that he have this kind of allergy. I just thought he hates carrot, that’s all…” said Minhyun without looking at Daniel. His eyes still over Jisung, been attended by the doctors.

  
“Isn’t that too oblivious for a used to boyfriend didn’t know such thing? As far as I’m concerned both of you growing up together.  That’s too suspicious you know…” said Daniel in an accusatory tone.

  
This time Minhyun cocked his head towards Daniel that been staring at him with his sharp eyes. “What do you mean Daniel-ssi? Are you saying that I’d planned all this? Are you accusing me trying to kill Jisung-hyung?” refute Minhyun, quite displeased at the sudden accusation. His face frowned in anger.

  
Daniel chided at the exasperated answer. “No need to feel agitated over something you didn’t do Minhyun-ssi!” replied Daniel in a snide tone.

  
Minhyun gritted his teeth and was about to retaliate over Daniel’s remarks before their argument been interrupted by  Doctor Jung, the one who had treated Jisung.

  
“How is he?” asked Daniel, faster than Minhyun. He smirked when Minhyun groaned in frustration. Minhyun snickered at his childish attitude.

  
Doctor Jung look at the two young male. “It’s a severe allergy, causing his airways been blocked. We need to do the intubation and gives steroid injection to reduce the swollen in his throat. As for now, he’s still unable to breath by his own, depending on the oxygen mask. The rashes  will slowly disappeared within two or three days. And we need to observe him further this 24 hour. Other than that, he is perfectly fine…” explained Doctor Jung.

  
Daniel and Minhyun immediately bowed and repeatedly says thanks to the doctor and watched the figure left the two with a relieve. They need to wait before they can see Jisung. He will be transferred to the VIP’s room and someone need to settle the admittance procedure at the counter.

  
“I’ll do the registration and you can wait for Mr. President here…” said Minhyun.

  
Daniel nodded, has no intention to object when Minhyun volunteered himself to do it. In fact, he need to explained the whole incident to the President when he arrived later. It’s another mishap happened towards Jisung under his care. Daniel sighed in agony, feeling that he had failed himself as the bodyguard. He couldn’t protect Jisung twice already.

  
When Daniel stepped into the room, his heart sunk immediately when  he saw how fragile Jisung is - lying on the bed with mask on his face and few wires been attached to his body. Daniel didn’t know the function but seeing the heart monitor besides the bed he fully understand the whole situation. He dragged the chair at the side of the bed and sat there while staring at Jisung.

  
His swollen face has subside a little bit and it still had few rashes over, including his arms. He didn’t know that carrot can be this lethal. He thought it was funny at first when he read Jisung’s profile. Allergic to carrot? Daniel believes it was exaggerated as he never heard any of it before. But seeing how it had caused life-threatening to Jisung, it is an eye awakening.

  
Daniel startled a little bit when his phone buzzing through his pocket. He took out and saw Jaehwan name. He immediately pick up the call. “Tell me!” he said with a serious tone.

  
“As expected, the waitress already gone. The manager said, today was her first day at work and the HR still didn’t have her personal detail. Nothing about her address or her previous job’s record. We got only name Park Jinhee, age 23 years old. That’s all…” Jaehwan voice strained over the line as he spat the information to Daniel.

  
Daniel frowned. “That’s all?”

  
“That‘s all Daniel. And now she’s gone, no trace at all. In fact after she served the dessert, the staff there saw her left the restaurant immediately. Through the CCTV, there’s a black tinted car had waited for her outside…No one ever spoke to her because when she came, the shift already started…”

  
Daniel groaned in frustration. “How about the manager?” he further asked and glanced for a second at unconscious Jisung. Heart stricken at the sickening view and he couldn’t helped himself from moving his hand and hold Jisung’s cold and pale hand. His eyes welled up into tears, in despair that he still failed to catch the culprit till now.

  
“He’s clean. He had been working there for 12 years, no criminal record, civil charges or speeding tickets. He is a decent civilian…”

  
Daniel took a breather as they met with the end of the road once again. The assassin had step up their game to another level and this cat-mouse game is really infuriating. What had he missed? Daniel know there must be something that can lead them to the assassin. He is a human being, not a perfect one. He will eventually make mistakes and Daniel need to find it as soon as possible.

  
“Anything else? Other staffs? The customer present at that time?”

  
Jaehwan breath heavily through the phone. He didn’t like to disappoint Daniel but there’s no clue at all can be found right now. Everything had been clean up immediately after Daniel brought Jisung to the hospital. It was like they had expected that Daniel will investigate the restaurant after the commotion. They were perfect in the crime. It’s hard to find anything that give any lead to their investigation as for now.

  
“I would like to say yes but I can’t, Daniel..”

  
Daniel gritted his teeth in anger but he knew he couldn’t let out to Jaehwan. He had done everything he could to investigate the matter. He bid goodbye to Jaehwan and asked him to submit his report to Seungwoo tomorrow. The male will be reporting for duty, resuming his role as Jisung’s bodyguard.

  
Daniel startled when the door was opened and quickly released his hand over Jisung’s when he saw Mr. President came through the door with Secretary Lee. Daniel stood up and bow politely; before President Yoon beckon on him for not acting so formal with him at this hour. Daniel moved aside when President Yoon approached Jisung’s bed. He looks worried and eyes were glistening when he saw Jisung’s condition.

  
“How is he?” he asked with a trembling voice. He was in the meeting with Canada delegacies when he heard the news. He tried to come as fast as he can, but his role as President had constrained him from doing so. He was restless through out the meeting but he was lucky that it doesn’t dragged too long.

  
“It doesn’t look good at first. Doctor need to do the emergency treatment. He still had the difficulty in breathing that’s why he need to wear the mask…”

  
President Yoon sighed. “I’m glad that his mother is in LA with Jiah. If not she will get a heart attack when she see her precious son like this…”

  
Daniel flashed a weak smile at the words, knowing that President Yoon try to lighten up the situation. But they both knows, they were sickly worried about Jisung right now.

  
“Have you investigate about this?” President Yoon further ask, now sitting on the edge of Jisung’s hospital bed.

  
“Yes Sir. But the waitress that served the dessert had vanished immediately after the incident. The manager said that she was a new employee and today was her first day at the restaurant. We can’t get full details about her accept her name and age. But I bet it’s a fake ID…”

  
President Yoon frowned. “If this had been planned earlier, how she knew that Jisung will go over there for a lunch? Today is his first day working and no one knows about this…”

  
Daniel stares at President Yoon that shows his curiosity about this matter. He knew that his suspicion is something to ponder and Daniel too trying to break the riddle. But he was afraid that he might said something offended towards President Yoon. He was afraid that if he had made wrong accusation.

  
President Yoon diverted his eyes towards Daniel when the young bodyguard keep on silence. He can see that there is something that Daniel want to told him but a little bit hesitant. “What is it? Tell me…” urged President Yoon.

  
“Sorry to say this Sir, but I didn’t trust Hwang Minhyun…” told Daniel and he was quiet surprise when President Yoon didn’t show any shock expression to his words. And the reason he brazenly asked because Minhyun already left the hospital after the settlement of the procedure. Daniel didn’t know why he is hastily left the hospital but he didn’t have time to ask the male.

  
President Yoon look at Daniel stoically. “Reason?”

  
“He was the one that been suggesting the restaurant today and had asked the waitress to serve the carrot truffle to Mr.  Jisung. He said he didn’t know that Mr. Jisung is allergic to carrot. For me it is too oblivious since he and Mr. Jisung grew up together…” briefed Daniel about his theory to President Yoon.

  
President Yoon paused for a moment before he cocked his head toward Secretary Lee and reckon over him, signaling for the male to wait outside. Daniel frowned at the sudden instruction but says nothing, until President Yoon speaks by himself.

  
“May I know why are you suspecting Minhyun?” asked President Yoon, voice lower than before - sounded like whispering as if he is afraid someone will eavesdrop their conversation.

  
“I’m not sure to say this but he is the one that planned our lunch at the restaurant before hand. He is the one that makes the reservation. I know I might sound like I’m paranoid but I can’t dismiss any clue in order to catch the assassin…”

  
A sighed been released by President Yoon. “I’m glad that I’m not alone in this…” he said while twitching into a smile at Daniel.

  
“Sir?”

  
“I had the same gut as you Kang Daniel but I thought I’m just being paranoid because of his past relationship with Jisung before. But I still couldn’t get any proof to my suspicion and Commissioner Park had my special order to eye on Minhyun…”

  
Daniel eyes widen at the revelation, looking at President Yoon with mouth gaped. President Yoon let out a soft chuckles at Daniel reaction. His hand touched on Jisung’s cold hand tenderly, rubbing the back hand tenderly. It’s cold and his father’s heart stricken at the feeling for failure to protect his own son.

  
“I need to protect my son this time. I had failed as a father seven years ago, so I don’t want to make the same mistakes again. I never trusted Minhyun before and it’s still remain the same this time…” told President Yoon, sighing at the end of his speech. His eyes hovering over his unconscious son.

  
“Before? May I know why Sir?” asked Daniel brazenly. Couldn’t hide his curiosity.

  
“Jisung didn’t know about this but when I found out he’s dating Minhyun, I totally mad and objected the relationship. Not because I detest the fact that Jisung is gay but because I know Minhyun been using Jisung for his own benefits. Minhyun came to me one day, said he will leave Jisung if I agree to fund his education fees oversea. I was expecting for him to reveal himself like that but didn’t know that he was that desperate. I agree instantly, asking him not to contact Jisung anymore and leave Korea without words.”

  
Daniel clenched on his fist – infuriated. He didn’t know Minhyun is that low. He never be honest with Jisung and now he’s acted innocent in front of the elder?

  
“And I was too ego too as a father, didn’t make myself clear to Jisung – making our misunderstanding become bigger through time…”continues President Yoon in despair, reminiscing the mishap seven years ago.

  
“But Sir, why did you called Minhyun back to Korea to work with you if you dislike him?  I mean you know what he did to Mr. Jisung and all…” queried Daniel, wondering the reason why President Yoon had asked Minhyun to work with him.

  
President Yoon smile at the question, as if he was expecting for it. “As much as I didn’t like him, he is a very talented young boy, Daniel. It is a loss to our country if we were keeping him away. Which I kind of regret it now by the way…”

  
Daniel furrowed his eyebrow at the last sentence. “Meaning?”

  
“The threats happen after two months he started to work with me…”

  
Daniel eyes widen at the new revelation by the President. “Sir!”

  
“I didn’t say he is the one behind all this Daniel. It’s just my fatherly instinct. The reason behind all this is he wanted Jisung to show himself. Jisung been living low-key for almost seven years. No one knows about his whereabouts except me and Commissioner Park. We keep on eyeing Jisung, protecting him from afar after I been appointed as the President. I was afraid if he became the target of my political enemies so I asked Commissioner Park’s help …”

  
“But to make Jisung to show himself just for this small reason is illogical, Sir. It’s sounded too fake,” said Daniel, couldn’t apprehend the reason to all the death threats just because of Minhyun want Jisung to show himself. That is too irrelevant to do such dangerous action.

  
President Yoon nodded in agreement with Daniel. “I agree with you. I know there is something bigger than this. That is what I tried to find out. The reason to all this incident and why he is targeting Jisung alone. I’m still baffled as to this and I hope you can help me, Daniel…”

  
“Help? What kind of help do you need?”  


* * *

 

  
“It’s hurt….”

  
Daniel chuckles at the whining, looking at Jisung now leaning on the headboard of the bed. He gained his consciousness the next morning, after almost 24 hours been sleeping. His rashes already started to fade away but he’s still wheezing when the doctor lifted the mask from his face. The doctor then replaced the mask with nasal cannula, fixed on his nose until he can breath normally.

  
“But still you need to eat, hyung…” said Daniel shoving the porridge made by the maid at the residence. The President had strictly ordered that Jisung only can consumed the food made by the residence maid only. They didn’t want to take any chances that someone might tampered with his food again.

  
“My throat…my throat hurts when I tried to swallow the food…” he said, voices still hoarse because of the allergy. He then tried to scratch his itching neck when Daniel immediately hold his hand, forbid the male from doing it.

  
“Don’t scratch it hyung. You will make the rashes worsen…” said Daniel.

  
“It’s so itchy…” Jisung whined further.

  
Daniel sighed. “You acted like a child hyung!” said Daniel before he rose from the chair and sit at the edge of the bed. He took the balm prescribed by the doctor in the drawer and started to apply to Jisung’s white neck carefully.

  
Jisung was taken aback at the sudden gesture, eyes blinking rapidly as Daniel’s face was too close with his. He can see clearly how handsome the young bodyguard is and his lips slightly parted when he is focusing in applying the balm – to reduce the itchiness.  The warm breath exhales by Daniel were slapping over his skin slowly and Jisung heart is hammering loudly. He can feel the burning sensation all over his face right now. The air become hot out of sudden and he is heaving slowly.

  
Jisung flinched when Daniel lifted his head out of sudden and staring at his reddened face. Jisung eyes quivered around the room as he is too shy to meet the eyes of the younger.

  
“Are you feels better now, hyung?” asked Daniel.

  
Jisung clears his throat and nodded slowly without looking at Daniel. Daniel frowned at the reaction as he didn’t understand the reason to sudden change of behavior. Daniel knitted his eyebrow when he realized Jisung’s face turn to tomato red.

  
“Do you have a fever, hyung? Your face is red!” Daniel spontaneously put his palm over Jisung’s forehead to check the temperature.

  
Jisung was startled at the touch, almost  squeak before he bit his lips to muffle his own voice – restraining himself from further embarassment.

  
“You’re quite warm. I’ll call the doctor to check on you…”

  
Daniel was about to leave the room before Jisung caught his forearm and shook his head. “I’m fine Niel-ah… Don’t…don’t worry…” he stutters.

  
Daniel frowned but didn’t want to argue with Jisung when he clearly makes the puppy face. Daniel cooed in his heart for the cuteness overload. He sat on the chair once again, pushing the table to Jisung waist – asking the male to finish his chicken porridge.

  
Jisung whined again but this time he took the spoon and have a taste of the bland porridge. He frowned at the lack of savory but he knew it was useless if he ever want to complain. Daniel will forced him to eat it no matter what.

  
“Hyung…”

  
Jisung cocked his head to look at Daniel. He notice the tense on the handsome face. “What is it Niel?”

  
“Can I ask you something?”

  
Jisung further frowned. “What?”

  
“Did…did Minhyun know about your allergy?” asked Daniel carefully, eyes on Jisung to see his reaction.

  
Jisung was taken aback at the weird question but realizing that Daniel is serious, Jisung answered truthfully. “Yes he knew about it. I think it’s when we both in high school when I mistakenly ate carrot soup. I had the same reaction to this and were hospitalized for a week. He’s been accompanying me at the hospital because he felt guilty.”

  
Daniel stares at Jisung as he told the story. Then why did he lied before? He said he didn’t know about Jisung’s allergy? What is he trying to do? He can’t be this careless to expose himself if he ever knew about the allergy. He knew he will get caught for lying. What is Minhyun plan actually?

  
“Why did you asked?”

  
Daniel shook his head immediately. Didn’t want to make the elder feel worried if he ever knew about Minhyun’s strange behavior. Daniel need to investigate this matter thoroughly before letting Jisung know. And President Yoon request last night need to be carried out secretly.

  
“I found out Minhyun received a treatment with a physiatrist at New York seven years ago. Investigate that matter and get his record!”

  
  


  
**_-Եօ ҍҽ ϲօղԵíղմҽժ-_**  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you expect it to be like this? (๑¯ω¯๑)


	18. The Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'd been writing this for two weeks but then I got stuck and left the draft unattended. But then I thought to myself that I need to finish writing this for the readers than waiting patiently for this.
> 
> And tbh, I didn't like how I wrote this chapter. It feels off somewhere. But still, I hope you enjoy the new chapters.

 

**_"Actions always prove why words mean nothing"_ **

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

_Jisung was appalled that when he opened his doe eyes, it was so estranged and unfamiliar to him. This is not his room – his hospital’s room. Where am I? He wonders alone and shot up from the bed. His muscles still sore and his throat had the little scratchy feeling. He realized then that he was all alone in the room. No one there, not even his handsome bodyguard – Daniel._  
  
_“Hello?” and Jisung flinched when his voice echoed as if he was in a cave. It's bouncing and Jisung has goosebumps. This doesn’t look good at all. Jisung steps down from his bed, took his cardigan and wear it outside his hospital pajamas. It's bone-chilling cold and he sneezes for a few times._  
  
_“Daniel?” he called his bodyguard but no one to answer. This is odd. He thought to himself. As Jisung want to roll the knob trying to get out from the room, he was taken aback when someone had overdone him. He moves a few steps backward, slowly twitched into a smile when a familiar figure appeared behind the closed door._

_“Minhyun-ah…you scared me just now…” he said as he watched the younger entered the room with a stoic expression._  
  
_But Jisung’s ease feeling quickly changed when he noticed the dark expression of the male. His heart pounding so fast and he didn’t like how Minhyun is looking right now. He looks so disturbed and scary._  
  
_“Wh-what are you doing here?” Jisung asked, stammering in his speech of nervousness. He tried not to show but it's just slipped through his mouth._  
  
_“Why you left me, hyung?” Minhyun asked with a cold tone. Eyes straight to Jisung's face - murderous._  
  
_Jisung arched his eyebrows, confused at the male's question. “Left? What do you mean Minhyun?! You’re the one that had left me here, not me!” states Jisung, voice rising in anger. How could Minhyun accuse him like that when the real thing was, it is him that had left him alone?_  
  
_Minhyun chided at the rage. Eyes gawking at Jisung sharply. “You know that's not what I meant, hyung!”_  
  
_Jisung shook his head slowly. “I don’t…I don’t understand Minhyun. What are you trying to say?”_  
  
_“You…you never try to find me. And when I’m here, you left me alone once again. You forgot about our love and had your eyes on that bodyguard. You…you didn’t love me anymore, right?” alleged Minhyun. His eyes quivered and he looks so restless. Like he was so lost._  
  
_Jisung mouth shaped with an ‘o’, too shocked at the allegation. He wants to deny it but he didn’t find the correct words to squash the accusation. Partly it is true. He had a change of heart. He does like Daniel. But Minhyun couldn’t blame him for this. It's been seven years they had broken up. He never heard about the younger for the whole time and he thought Minhyun had forgotten about him. Seven years. It’s not a short time for you to go through all the misery._  
  
_“You don’t even deny it Yoon Jisung!” shouted Minhyun out of anger. Eyes red as he ogling towards the elder._  
  
_Jisung jolted at the shouting, moved a few more steps backward, distancing himself with Minhyun. This is the first time ever he saw the calm and serene Hwang Minhyun to snap at him like that. He has no knowledge of this dark side of the male. He projected the eerie aura around him and Jisung admitted that he is scared. He was looking for Daniel but the male was nowhere to be seen._  
  
_Jisung gasped out of horror when he saw Minhyun, had taken out a long and sharp knife from his coat – pointing at him with his dangerous stare. “What…what are you doing Minhyun?” he asked in fear, now trembling and sweating._  
  
_“If I can’t have you, no one will!”_  
  
_Jisung couldn’t even retaliate back when Minhyun pounced forward and shoved the knife to his stomach. Deep. Jisung gasped when he felt the horrendous pain at his abdomen. He looks at Minhyun with his teary eyes. “Wh-why?” he asked in between of his labored breath – heaving for air as his lung combust with the burning sensation._  
  
_Minhyun smirked evilly. “Because I love you?” he said playfully, tilted his head as he let out a loud laugh._  
  
_Jisung is coughing blood when Minhyun pressed deeper the knife and turned it around causing another severe injury. He fell on the floor when Minhyun cruelly pulled the knife, splashing the blood all over the room as well as Minhyun face. Minhyun grinned while he watched how Jisung curled to himself, hands pressing on his stomach -  at the injury. A puddle of blood now on the floor – causing the floor to flood with vermillion red liquid; Jisung’s blood._  
  


Jisung convulsed in his sleep, where his whole body was saline soaked with sweat. His heart rate rapidly increasing and the heart monitor was making a loud sound. Jisung was wheezing as if he was deprived of the air. The nasal cannula on his nose didn't seem helpful at the moment.

Jisung took a few minutes before he could open his eyes from the nightmare. Jisung put his palm on the chest, feeling the hammering effect on it. He was gasping for the air, feeling the harrowing effect of his dream. 

It feels so real and he can’t forget how Minhyun had looked at him when he stabbed the knife to his stomach. He was not the same Minhyun he had known. It might be a dream, a nightmare but Jisung can feel the graze of the metal inside his body, slicing the flesh. The smell of the blood up to his nostril and Jisung feels nauseated. _Why does he need to dream like that? And why Minhyun?_ _What does his dream mean?_  
  
He was too engulfed in his own emotion that he didn’t realize someone had opened the door to his room.   
  
“Hyung are you okay?”   
  
Jisung yelp at the sudden interruption, holding his clothes chest as it started to beep out loud again. Daniel almost runs towards the male, concerned at his pale face and the beeping sound. “I'll call the doctor!” he said. When Daniel want to press the emergency button, Jisung grabs his hand and shook his head.   
  
“I’m okay…I’m just…surprised because I’m spacing out. That’s all…” he said while flashing a weak smile. He tried to calm down his heartbeat and took a deep breath.   
  
Daniel stares at the male, didn’t convince at the words but choose to say nothing. He notices how his pajama sticking to his body and his rampant hair on the forehead. He might be having a nightmare before he came. Daniel wary at the haggard looking Jisung. He took a sit on the edge of the bed when Jisung leaned on the headboard. His face shows obvious fatigues.   
  
“Are you really okay, hyung?” Daniel asked with a concerned voice. Jisung nodded slowly without looking at him. And he seems off as his hand still on his chest. Daniel didn’t realize how his hand had reached the hair on Jisung's forehead, stroking it back. And Jisung shut his eyes at the gestures, feeling calm and safe.   
  
“When…when will they take out this oxygen, Niel? I feel suffocated with this wires on my nose…” he whines. His eyes now on Daniel, looking at him with sad eyes.   
  
Daniel sighed and patted on Jisung's hand. “I’ll ask the doctor tomorrow. Okay? You still need that for today. They need to observe your condition further before making any decision…” explained Daniel.   
  
Jisung pouted. “This makes me looks funny, Niel. And…and I can breathe on my own already. I was…” he can’t even finish his words when Jisung had a coughing fit.   
  
Daniel was surprised at the sudden turn of event, quickly grab a glass of water and put on Jisung's lip as the male started to drink it slowly. “Look! You still sick, hyung!”   
  
Jisung rolls his eyes and chided in annoyance after the scratchy feeling in his throat slowly subside. “Okay…whatever…” sulks Jisung jutted his lower lips.   
  
Daniel chuckles at the childish behavior and puts down the glass on the nightstand. He stares at Jisung's red face after having the coughing fit, the allergic reaction had almost gone on his face and hands. But the doctor still worried that his inner body still have the effect and that's the reason why he still needs to be warded for few more days. They were going to make a thorough check up on him – to avoid any future implication.   
  
“By the way hyung, Mr. President will have a press conference tomorrow at the Blue House…”   
  
Jisung frowned at the sudden information. “For what?” he asked curiously.   
  
“It is about time to introduce you to the nation, formally…”   
  
Jisung eyes widen and his mouth gaped with aw shuck. “Wh-what? But why? I don’t think that..”   
  
“The media had made the coverage about Mr. President's visitation at the hospital yesterday. And the rumors spread that he had a serious illness. It will jeopardize his position if he didn't come clean about it. And the Blue House agreed to make an official announcement to the people about your existence..”   
  
Jisung released a deep sighed, contained his displeased and agony. The mixture of expression had caused a mild headache to him. He’s not so keen with the idea but he knew it was something need to be done by his father. It might cause to his downfall if they’re going to keep it as secret for another period.

_For how long will the President of Korea need to hide the fact that he had another son?_ _But how his father going to say about him? That he was been thrown away from the house for being a gay? That he had been living alone for seven years, shun away by his own family? How it will help with his father’s image then?_   
  
“How? How he’s going to do it, Daniel? It was like showing the broken part of his own family…” he said, expressing his concern.   
  
Daniel paused for a moment, grasping on Jisung’s worry. He understands Jisung’s feeling right now. But President Yoon is very adamant to make the press conference. In fact, he was worried about what had happened to Jisung lately. Maybe by exposing Jisung to the public, it will restricted the moves by the assassins.   
  
“Mr. President knows what he is doing, hyung. It’s for your safety…” reassured Daniel.   
  
Jisung finally nodded in agreement. He didn’t want to protest or acted like a brat towards his father. He is willing to trust his father's judgment this time and he had nothing to lose too. Maybe it is the right time to actually listen to his father after all. The allergy had makes his brain to work harder and he became more realistic in the way of his mind is thinking. He was on the verge of dying for two times and Jisung realize this had become far than worst. He couldn’t take his safety lightly as before.   
  
“By the way, hyung…I’m going to New York tomorrow…”   
  
Jisung shot his eyes towards the young male with widen eyes, apparently too shocked at the news. “Ne-new York? And, it’s tomorrow??”   
  
“I have a secret mission…” Daniel said with a smile and a playful wink.   
  
Jisung stoically stares at his bodyguard. Didn’t even flinched at the flirtatious wink by Daniel. And suddenly it's hit him hard. Very hard. A new sensation piling up in his heart, imagining the distance between Seoul and New York – his heart is aching.   
  
“Ho-how long?” he asked with a shaken voice. He tried to hold his tears as he waiting for Daniel answer.   
  
“A week. But maybe up to two weeks if I can’t settle it as fast as I want…but mostly up to ten days…”   
  
Jisung was flabbergasted. _Ten days?_ “What-what do you need to do there? Ten days is quite long…you know…”   
  
Daniel smiles. “Like I said. It’s a secret mission. But don’t you worry hyung. Seungwoo and Jaehwan will guard your safety during my absence…”   
  
Jisung bowed his head in despair, eyes fixated at his laps as he fiddling with his white blanket. He flickered shut his eyes trying not to shed any tears but his heart doesn’t feel good at all. Like there is a lump on it, he feels suffocated.   
  
“Ten days…” he whispered in agony. Jisung was drowned with his own emotion that he forgot Daniel was still there – looking at him with furrowed brows.   
  
“Hyung?”   
  
Jisung clenched both of his fists, still trying to hold his tears. He flinched when Daniel's put his hand over his shoulder after he ignores the younger. However, feeling embarrassed that the younger might saw his tears, Jisung quickly laid down on his bed and pulled the blanket up to his head. Hiding.   
  
Daniel frowned. “Hyung? Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Do you want me to call the doctor?” he asked, a little bit concerned.   
  
Jisung wiggled underneath the blanket. “N-no…I’m fine…” he answered with a strained voice, muffled with his palm as he tried not to make his sobs audible.   
  
Daniel arched his brows in confusion. He was about to ask another question when someone knocked on the door and slide it to open. Daniel had a darken expression when he saw the tall and handsome male entered the room, with a bouquet of red roses.   
  
“Hyung?”   
  
Jisung scurried underneath the blanket before he peeked through it. He shot up from the bed when he saw Minhyun. The male approached his bed and hand over the beautiful bouquet to Jisung. Jisung eyes beaming at the gorgeous red roses, cheeks tinted with the same shades of red.   
  
“I hope you still like the roses as before, hyung…” said Minhyun while staring at Jisung fondly.   
  
Jisung averted his eyes towards the tall man and nodded shyly. Minhyun lips twitched into a satisfied smile before he leaned closer to Jisung and kiss the crown of Jisung's head.   
  
Jisung flinched at the sudden gestures before he felt embarrassed at the younger's brazen act – hiding his red face behind the bouquet. Minhyun chuckle at his reaction.   
  
Daniel squinted his eyes towards Minhyun, begrudgingly at how smooth the male make his moves towards Jisung. He can’t camouflage his displeased how Minhyun seems to fake his attitude in front of Jisung. President Yoon’s instruction floating in his mind and he needs to be more cautious against Minhyun. But will he able to tell Jisung to do the same?   
  
Minhyun looked at Daniel that still sitting on the chair beside Jisung. “Excuse me?” he said while reckoned over the bodyguard to give his seat to him.   
  
Daniel blankly stares at the male, doing nothing – didn’t budge at all from the chair. And the two had the staring competition as if they were cursing at each other in their heads.   
  
Jisung can feel the tension between the two and the air in the rooms suddenly turn to cold. Jisung sighed at the childish behavior that the two seems didn’t want to admit defeat. “Niel? Can you please put this flower in the vase?” asked Jisung when the two still gawking at each other.   
  
Daniel averted his eyes towards Jisung, going to protest but when he saw the pleading eyes of the male, he retreated. He huffed in frustration as he stands up and took the bouquet from Jisung. Minhyun smirked at Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes at his childlike attitude.     
  
“Hyung, I’m sorry that I forgot you have an allergic to carrot…” said Minhyun when he took the seat that belongs to Daniel before.   
  
Daniel frowned at the words, remembered on how Minhyun had told him that he didn’t know about the allergic. _Then why he is lying now? Something is wrong!_   
  
Jisung shook his head. “No, it’s okay Minhyun. It's been years that I had my attacked and you might have forgotten about it too. It’s just that me myself being reckless. I should ask the ingredient of the truffle before I ate it…” said Jisung.   
  
Minhyun smiles. “We should be more careful in the future hyung. No one knows what will be going to happen to you again…” he said.   
  
Jisung was taken aback at the statement. He stares at smiling Minhyun and Jisung shuddered when he remembered the nightmare he had before. How Minhyun had stabbed him with the knife. _But it's only a dream, right? Minhyun wouldn’t do that to him. He's an angel!_   
  
“Yes…maybe. I should be more careful…” uttered Jisung.   
  
“We cannot trust anyone these days hyung. They will do anything just to fulfill their needs. We need to be more careful with our surrounding…” continues Minhyun and he grabs Jisung's hand – squeezed it lightly.   
  
Jisung got goosebumps at the touch. Not the kind when you felt electrocuted because you like such skinship, but more to fear? _But why he need to feel scared to Minhyun?_ It’s absurd though. Minhyun was his ex-lover, and before that, they were friends since kid. He had known Minhyun for a long time.   
  
“Min-Minhyun-ah…” stutters Jisung as he feels the discomfort started to lump in his heart. The grips on his hand tighten and when he had his eyes on Minhyun, Jisung can see the eyes speaks something different from his smiles.   
  
“Don’t worry hyung…I’ll protect you…” said Minhyun while he smiles at the elder.   
  
Jisung blinked his eyes. _Why it sounded so fake to his ears? What is this unsettling feeling I have?_ Rather than relieved, Jisung only can taste the fear within him. Minhyun was smiling to him, but Jisung didn’t know whether it is genuine or not. The dream keeps on flashing in his head. Jisung didn’t feel good at all.   
  
Jisung was stupefied even after Minhyun left the room ten minutes ago. He was in his deep thought that he didn’t even realized Daniel is watching him from the corner of the room. Jisung sighed repeatedly as he leaned himself to the headboard of his bed.   
  
“What’s wrong, hyung?” asked Daniel when Jisung keeps on fidgeting on the bed. It is clear that something had bothered him.   
  
Jisung glanced at Daniel for a second before he stares at his own hand that he laid on his laps. He clenched the first, open and closed it for a few times. “Nothing…” he said while shakes his head slowly.   
  
“You seems thinking about something since Minhyun left. What is it?” asked Daniel again.   
  
“No-nothing Niel. I just…you know have these weird thought. But I think it’s nothing though. It's just my wild imagination…” said Jisung, trying to deny his distress. But his face was frowning when he talk, and Daniel notice the expression.   
  
“About what? You know you can tell me everything right?” persuades Daniel. He then slowly approached the elder and took a seat on the chair.   
  
Jisung let out a nervous laugh as the younger became closer to him. “You are really persistent Daniel…” he said.   
  
Daniel shrugged. “Well…”   
  
Jisung flashed a weak smile towards the younger before he released a sighed. “Daniel-ah, do you think that someone we thought we'd known for years maybe that we didn’t really know about them? I mean, we thought we know everything about them but it’s turned out it was a façade…a masquerade?”   
  
Daniel arched his eyebrows at the question. Jisung's expression was pensive, to show that he had a serious thought about the matter. “To be honest hyung, we don’t even know ourselves that much, what are we able to do. So it’s not weird if we couldn’t read someone's personality as a whole. People tend to camouflage their dark personality, showing only his good side for their own benefits.”   
  
Jisung hummed as of he is in agreement with Daniel's perspectives. It is true that we cannot truly see the real person as a whole. There must be something that they will always hide from someone, especially their dark side. Everyone has their own evil demeanor. The difference was that how they had to make used of it.   
  
“You seems worried, hyung…” states Daniel when Jisung just stays still on the bed without making any sound. Still being engulfed with his own thoughts.   
  
“No…its not that…just that…hmmm.. I’m being absurd, that's all…” Jisung answered vaguely. He smiles, showing his crescent moon eyes towards the younger.   
  
Daniel didn’t say anything further. He didn’t want to force Jisung to talk when he didn’t feel comfortable to do so. He just watched the male slowly laid down on the mattress, and closed his eyes.   
  
“I’m going to sleep, Niel-ah…” Jisung said while he closed his eyes.   
  
Daniel sighed. “Okay hyung. Take a rest and don’t think too much…”   
  
A hummed slipped through Jisung's lips before he drifted to a slumberland. Daniel pulled the blanket up to his chest, slowly patted on the elder's head. The face clearly shows the fatigueness and Daniel didn’t want to bother the male from his good rest. Jisung really needs it today.

* * *

 

  
**Daniel:**   
I’m safely landed hyung.

 

  
**Jisung:**   
Ok. Take care of yourself. 

 

**Daniel** :   
I will hyung. And you need to take care of your health too. Don’t skip taking the medicine!

 

  
**Jisung:**   
Okay. Don’t worry about me.   
Niel-ah… 

 

  
**Daniel** :   
Yes, hyung…

  
  
**Jisung:**   
I miss you…

 

**Daniel:**  
_Seen_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this one? Don't see it coming right at the end? 😏


	19. ᴛʜᴇ sɪʟᴇɴᴛ ᴇɴᴇᴍʏ

 

_**It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil way** _

 

_**•** _  
_**•** _  
_**•** _

 

“Aghhh…I shouldn’t send the message! Now he will think I’m a creep!!” Whined Jisung while he covered his face with the pillow.

Jihoon and Woojin look at the elder with a confused face. Since they got there fifteen minutes ago, Jisung keeps on ranting about ‘ _message_ ' and ‘ _creepy_ '. They didn’t even know what is Jisung been complaining about.

“Do you think he actually thought that I’m a weirdo? That’s why he didn’t reply to my message. He just left me on ‘ _seen_ ’!” mumbles Jisung while pouting. He stares at both of his juniors, hoping that the two can help him to find the solution to his own mishap.

Jihoon nudged on Woojin, asking in silence for the said male to answer Jisung. Woojin clicked his tongue, refused to do so. Jihoon glared at him before he averted his eyes back to Jisung.

“What is it hyung? Care to share with us? You’ve been saying the same thing but we can’t help if you didn’t give us full info about it…”

Jisung pouted and slowly handed over his phone to Jihoon. The younger was confused at the gesture at first but took the phone and look at the bright screen. It took him only two seconds before he gasped and covered his mouth with the hand.

Woojin, whom curious at the huge reaction quickly snatched the phone in Jihoon's hand, making the said guy to yelp out of surprised. He rolled his eyes when Woojin grinned sheepishly at him. Woojin eyes later bewildered when he saw the message sent by Jisung to Daniel. 

Jisung jutted his lips while looking at the two, that seems very comfortable sitting on his sickbed. “He hates me right? I mean, he left me with ‘ _seen_ ’ only. And the last time he was online was half an hour ago!” 

Jihoon scratched the back of his neck, confused as to what he suppose to say in this situation. He stares at Jisung pouting face and curved a smile looking at his adorable hyung. 

“Maybe…maybe he is busy hyung. You said that he is in a secret mission…” said Jihoon. 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “But he is online half an hour ago!” retaliates Jisung. Clearly dissatisfied with the reasoning. 

“Maybe he didn’t know how to reject your love confession…” interrupts Woojin nonchalantly as he keeps on munching the apple. The same apple that he and Jihoon bought for Jisung. 

Jihoon smacked Woojin's head, making the male to spit out the apple. Jisung throws a deadly glare to the younger.

“If you didn’t have anything good to say then better don’t, Woojin!” scolds Jihoon. Woojin just shrugs and keep eating the apple. 

“I think…I think he hates me now. Oh God! Why did I send the message? It’s embarrassing!!!” whined Jisung as he slammed the pillow to his face – continue to whine. 

“I don’t think he hates you… from what I’ve seen before, he seems to like you too, hyung…” said Jihoon. 

Not that he wants to coax the elder but from his own observation, the tall and handsome bodyguard had the same feeling with Jisung. He can see from how he had been staring and caring for the elder. He couldn’t misinterpret such gestures as part of his roles as a bodyguard. 

Jisung slowly put down the pillow to his lap, looking at Jihoon with teary eyes. “Then why he didn’t reply to my message?” he asked, voice a little bit shaken – on the verge of crying. 

“Err about that hyung…I don’t know the answer. What if…you waits for him and asked him later…” answered Jihoon vaguely. Despite he tried to convince Jisung that Daniel didn't hate him, he didn't sure about the bodyguard's real feeling towards Jisung. 

Jisung let out a deep and heavy sighed. “Maybe he didn’t like me as much as I like him…maybe he was being nice because he is my bodyguard. Don’t you think so?” 

“Hyung, let me tell you something. If he treats you more like a friend rather than a stranger that he needs to protect, that’s mean he had against the protocol as a bodyguard. Don’t you know that a bodyguard is not allowed to approach his subject personally?” 

Jisung and Jihoon, now looking at Woojin with mouth agape and wide eyes. Couldn’t believe how sensible the words uttered by the clueless Woojin. And for the first time ever in their life, they agreed with the opinion. 

“Yah Woojin! That was genius!” said Jihoon while he pushed the male's shoulder slightly.

Woojin grinned with a smug face. “Sometimes I can be very helpful Hoony-ah…” 

Jihoon face flushed with pink hue at the nickname, faking a cough to hide his embarrassment that his heart fluttered at the name. 

Jisung squinted his eyes at the two youngers before he smiles fondly looking at how Jihoon and Woojin get along together. Well, a way better than before. Jisung always knows how much Jihoon had adored Woojin since college. 

They might be like a cat and a mouse, bickering all the time. But deep down the two actually had harbored a feeling more than a friend. It just takes one of them to step ahead to make it official. Which none of them being courageous enough to do so – in fear of rejection. However, Jisung doubted that it will happen. 

“You should wait for him and let him explain to you…it's better than having some weird thoughts about it hyung. Besides, you already said that you miss him so…” 

“I regret it, Hoony-ah…” 

Jihoon sighed while stares at Jisung sullen face. He took the elder's milky white hands, caressing the back of it tenderly. “Don’t think too much hyung…” 

Jisung puffed his cheek in frustration. He was about to say something when someone knocked on the door and slowly slide the door, revealing the familiar figure. A bouquet of red roses was in his arm looking so beautiful and alluring. 

“Sungwoon?” Jisung arched his brows at the unexpected visits of his junior. 

Jihoon and Woojin almost in unison looking at the said male and both were gasping out of shock to see Sungwoon. The said male slowly approach the three and handed the roses to Jisung. Jisung took the bouquet gladly and send Sungwoon his crescent smile. 

“Thanks…” said Jisung while he sniffs the roses. It smells so nice and the bright red color is really intriguing. 

“Hello, Jihoon…Woojin…” greets Sungwoon while waves at the two males. 

“He-hello…” said Jihoon, waving the male and Woojin just gives him a smile, which obviously has the lack of sincerity in it.

“How are you, hyung? I heard about the incident on the news…” Sungwoon said as he pulled out the chair beside the bed and sit on it.

Jisung smiles before answered. “I'm fine. I’ll be discharged this evening…” 

“That’s great…And I didn’t know that you have a carrot allergy. That was…uncommon…” said Sungwoon.

Jisung chuckles. “Yeah, sort of. I’m allergic to any kind of roots vegetable, but carrot gives me the worst effect…” 

“You should be more careful with your food, hyung. Especially when everyone now knows your real identity…”

Jisung nods in agreement. He saw the press conference made by his father this morning. Everyone was shocked at the announcement especially the media. President Yoon had explained that Jisung had been living alone for seven years due to some family problem. A problem that not been revealed to the media since it is too personal. 

But now he had united with the family again due to a death threat. An assassin had been targeting him and that is why Jisung needs the protection. And the President was adamant to catch the assassin as soon as possible.

“What about the assassin hyung? That was horrendous…it makes me scared to hear about that. You must be frightened all this time..” 

Jisung reverie has been cut off by Sungwoon's concerned voice. He flashed a weak smile at the younger. “Sort of. But my father had allocated two bodyguards for me. And the security had been heightened up after the carrot incident…” explained Jisung. 

Sungwoon looks around the room, trying to look for something. He realized that there was something missing and he couldn’t help himself from asking the elder. “Where’s your boyfriend, hyung?” 

Jisung almost choked at the abrupt question, had coughing fits that make Sungwoon startled before he handed over a glass of water to Jisung. Jisung took the glass and swallowed the water carefully. He averted his eyes toward Jihoon and Woojin that looks confused at Sungwoon's question. 

“Boyfriend? Who?” asked Jihoon blatantly.

Jisung clears his throat, giving Jihoon a displeased gaze before he darted his orbs to Sungwoon. “He’s not here…got some urgent business to attend…” told Jisung. Halfly true and halfly lie.

“Business? But what is more important than your health, hyung?” refute Sungwoon, obviously irritated with Jisung's answer. 

Jisung flustered at the response, scratching at the end of his brow and nervously chuckles. “He…he’s been here with me everyday Sungwoon. But last night he needs to settle his job so…” 

“And why are you being so concerned about Jisung's hyung boyfriend whereabouts? It’s have nothing to do with you…” intervene Jihoon, a little bit annoyed at Sungwoon's attitude. 

Sungwoon cocked his head and look at Jihoon with a sharp glare. However, when he saw how Woojin had been throwing the same murderous stare at him, Sungwoon retreats his gaze and averted his eyes towards Jisung again. 

“Sorry hyung. I’m not trying to meddle with your personal life…” said Sungwoon with guilt.

Jisung shook his head. “It’s okay Sungwoon…Jihoon just being a little bit sensitive today. Sorry for that…” said Jisung while he smacked on Jihoon forearm lightly.

He was surprised to see how rude Jihoon is acted with Sungwoon. Jisung knows how the male didn’t like Sungwoon since their college days. The reason to that was unknown but Jihoon used to say that he didn’t like Sungwoon dark personality that is so mysterious and creepy. 

Jisung never noticed that whenever he had been befriended with Sungwoon. Sungwoon always treated him good and Jisung doesn’t think that he is weird or some creepy dude. Well, of course, it makes him shocked when the said male confessed his feeling. But Jisung knew that Sungwoon is a very kind and open-minded person. He didn’t harbor any ill-feeling towards him after the rejection. As he thought so.

“It’s okay hyung… nothing to worry about…” said Sungwoon while smiling at Jisung. 

Jihoon squinted his eyes toward the male, feeling the smile not fully genuine. He can see through the eyes of Sungwoon, how he had been faking his sincerely while uttering those words. 

“By the way hyung…”

Jisung frowned when he gawked over Sungwoon that looks hesitate to proceed with his own words. Seems that he had something important to say but looking at him being nervous, making Jisung feels a little bit awkward.

“Do you mind if I want to ask you out? Not that I want to ask for a date since you have a boyfriend already. I want to invite you to my bakery this weekend. It’s our first-day operation, and I’m going to launch it with you as my special guest…” 

Jisung gaped at the sudden invitation, eyes darted over Jihoon and Woojin that looks been caught off guard too. Jisung took a deep breath before he answered Sungwoon. 

“About that…can I confirm with you later? Since now I’m working at my father's office. I need to see my schedule first. I will try to make my time for it. But no promise…” 

Sungwoon almost jumps out from the chair out of excitement. He then grabbed on both of Jisung's hand and repeatedly saying thanks to the elder. 

“Thanks, hyung! That’s mean a lot to me…”

Jisung was startled at his joyful reaction, giving him a genuine smile. “Don’t say that Sungwoon-ah…I’m not giving any confirmation yet…” he said a little bit guilty. 

Sungwoon quickly shook his head. “No hyung, I’m grateful that you even said to consider my request…thank you hyung…”

Jisung awkwardly smiles but he didn’t want to say anything further, afraid that it will disappoint Sungwoon. He couldn’t give his final words about the invitation because he was bound by his new responsibility. If he wasn’t working at the internal affairs, he will say yes immediately at the request. It’s an honor for him to help Sungwoon to launch his new bakery. 

After fifteen minutes talking about how Sungwoon had been planning all along to open a bakery, Jisung was getting tired and a little bit sleepy. Everyone notices his droopy eyes and let him rest on the bed. 

The three bids him goodbye, smiling at Jisung slurry speech as he waves at the three before Jihoon, Woojin, and Sungwoon leave the room – Jisung immediately fell asleep a second later. 

“Isn't it weird that we didn’t get an invitation to the launching day? We were in the room too, right? It’s an oblivious act to completely ignored us…” said Jihoon. Well, he was mocking Sungwoon that been walking in front of him and Woojin.

Woojin just shrugs but his eyes boring into Sungwoon's back as if it will make a hole on the male's head. He really didn’t like Sungwoon. Jihoon might be very expressive about his feeling toward the male, but Woojin is more on quiet approach.

Sungwoon stops walking and startled the two at his back – almost stumble upon him. Woojin holds Jihoon's arm when Sungwoon turned his body and staring at the two.

Sungwoon curved a smirk while he looks at Jihoon and Woojin. “I didn’t want any negatives people to come to my bakery. As much as you two hates me, I hate both of you the same…” he said nonchalantly.

Jihoon gasped at the statement and Woojin clenched his fist that the knuckles almost turn to white. 

“I’m being patient just for the sake of Jisung-hyung. And to be honest, looking at you two being clinging together with someone beautiful and amazing like Jisung is very pathetic. You two makes me wanna puke!” stated Sungwoon as his eyes glaring at the two evilly.

“Asshole! Don’t make me punch you in the face!” cursed Woojin, couldn’t hold his anger against the said male anymore. He had been holding himself for quite some time and hearing those venomous words spit by Sungwoon really agitates him.

Jihoon was surprised at the outburst, tugging on Woojin's shirt at the back – trying to hold the male from punching the face of Sungwoon. He didn’t want Woojin to create a scene in the hospital.

Sungwoon scoffs at the threats. Didn’t feel any fear as he is confident that Woojin is not even his contender. The boy was smaller than him and he looks a little bit childish too. If a fight broke between the two, Sungwoon knows that he will be the winner. 

“Whatever jerk! I’m not going to dirty my hand to have a fight with you. I’m here because of Jisung-hyung. And you two just a nuisance…” said Sungwoon further. 

“Yah Ha Sungwoon! No need to be that rude!” Scolds Jihoon.

“I don’t know what is your real intention to approach Jisung-hyung, but I won’t let you harm him!” warned Woojin, eyes ogling over Sungwoon fiercely. 

Sungwoon let out a chuckle at the funny warning. “Whatever Woojin-ssi. Your threats didn’t instill any fear in me. You can do whatever you want to do. I don’t care…”

Jihoon was about to say something but halted when Sungwoon turned his body and leave the two flabbergasted. However, after a few steps ahead, Sungwoon stops before making a turn to see the two. 

“Let me say this to you. Jisung-hyung is going to be mine, and no one can ever stop me from doing so!”

Woojin and Jihoon gasped and was utterly shocked that they can’t even refute to such allegation. They remained at the same place, looking at Sungwoon who gives them a smug face before leaving the two.

“What the hell was that??”

Jihoon couldn’t answer to Woojin's question as he has been wary at the last word uttered by Sungwoon. And he didn’t feel good at all when he notices the evil smile curved by the said male. And to be honest, Sungwoon is freaking him out. _This is not good at all!_

* * *

 

“I still can’t sleep, ahjussi. It makes me restless even though I took the pills you prescribed to me… maybe I need a new one…” 

Dr. Hwang stares at Jisung as the young man keeps whining on how he couldn’t sleep at night and having endless nightmares. 

“You know that sleeping pills are not good for you if you keep on consuming it, right?” 

Jisung nods in agreement. But he couldn’t help himself from chugging those pills every night. Since Daniel away for his secret mission, Jisung barely sleeps at night. It’s been four days now and his eye bags become darker each day.

He can’t sleep knowing that Daniel was not there to protect him. Even if he had been guarded by Seungwoo and Jaehwan outside of his room, Jisung still feels insecure. And those horrendous nightmare keeps taunting him each time he closed his eyes. Jisung became more paranoid and he needs those pills to sleep. 

“I shouldn’t give you more than you needed Jisung. It’s not good for your health and it is dangerous if you become addicted to it…” explained Dr. Hwang further. 

“Ahjussi…you need to help me. You know if I can’t sleep then I can’t concentrate on my job. I’ve been sleepy all the time during office hour. And I don’t want my father caught me sleeping on my working desk!” persuades Jisung. 

Jisung stares at Dr. Hwang with his puppy eyes, trying to coax the doctor to agree with his request. He deliberately dragged the doctor to his room when he saw Dr. Hwang at the residence that night. He needs to talk in private with Dr. Hwang. He didn’t want his father knows about his situation. Not even his two others bodyguard. 

Dr. Hwang pats on Jisung shoulder for a few times before he took out something from his briefcase. He then shoved a bottle that consists of white color pills to Jisung. Jisung face beamed when he saw the pills and took it happily. 

“Ambien?” he reads the name of the pills. It was unfamiliar to him since previously Dr. Hwang had given him another pill. 

Dr. Hwang nods. “It’s another sleeping pills. Take only when you need it. And don’t tell your father I gave this one to you. You know how he thought about this sleeping pills…” 

Jisung shook his head instantly. “I won’t adjust. Thanks for this!!” he hugged the said male out of joy. 

Dr. Hwang chuckles at Jisung childish reaction and reciprocates the hugs. Unknown to Jisung, Dr. Hwang smiling face turn to a stoic expression for a few seconds before he curved to a smirk – devilishly.

_One step closer…_

 

  

_**-Եօ ҍҽ ϲօղԵíղմҽժ**_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The effect of Ambien's pill will be revealed in the next chapter, but all of you are free to Google it though 😊
> 
> AND
> 
> It's going to end with two or three more chapters...so stay tuned!


	20. ˢᴴᴼᵀ ᵀᴼ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴴᴱᴬᴿᵀ

 

_**"Darkness does not leave us easily as we would hope"** _

  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_

  
Jisung yawned for the umpteenth times today. His body is sore and he feels lethargic. After he had been discharged from the hospital three days ago and resumed his work yesterday – Jisung feels awful than he was before. He barely sleeps at night due to the nightmares and the sleeping pills prescribed by Dr. Hwang is the only thing that can help him to rest at night. Momentarily.

Jisung blankly stares at his computer as the words seem bouncing and his eyes feel glassy – the warm sensation on his orbs is killing him. He gulped and rubs his eyes with his hand but the blurry didn’t go away. Jisung sighed in defeated. He wants to sleep so bad but he can't because it's only 10 a.m. right now. He still has hours before he can go back home.

As his attention was haywire since morning, his eyes sometimes glanced over his phone that been laid down on the table. He huffed in frustration that nothing had been coming at all. No notification, no calls, nothing. His lips gnawed in sadness that it's been a week after he had sent those humiliating message to Daniel.

Jisung couldn’t help himself from thinking that Daniel didn’t like him at all – the younger hates him now. Jisung shouldn’t send the message.

_What was he's thinking at that time? He's such a fool!_

He should be more observant and careful in deciding whether Daniel had a mutual feeling or not. Jisung regrets it. He just being so stupid!

“Are you okay hyung?”

Jisung’s trance was interrupted with Minhyun's concern voice. Jisung tilted his head and look at the said male – who had been staring at him with arched brows.

“You’d been sighing each second…and you look tired too…” said Minhyun. His fingers had stopped from pressing the keyboard in front of him, slightly turned his chair to face Jisung.

Jisung jutted his lower lips. “I’m just…didn’t have enough sleep Minhyun. Nothing to worry…” he dismissed Minhyun's worries.

“Are you sure? You can take a day off, hyung. I don’t think that Mr. President will have a problem with that…” suggest Minhyun.

Jisung shook his head – declined the suggestion. “It's okay. I just…maybe I need to wash my face and make myself a cup of coffee…” he said while he gets up from the chair and stretching his sore muscles a little bit.

“Do you want me to get you the coffee?”

“It’s okay Minhyun. I can get it myself. I need it to free up my mind and loosen up some tight muscles…”

Minhyun just nods his head as he watched Jisung walked weakly towards the restroom.  Jisung turn on the faucet, lost in his mind while staring at the water before he quickly shook his head and sprinkled the water to his face.

He moaned when the cold water touched his soft skin, feeling refreshed instantly. He then turned off the faucet and lifts his head – looking directly at the mirror in front of him. Jisung gasped when he saw his own reflection. His eyes were bloodshot due to the lack of sleep. His face is puffy and the eye bag was darker than yesterday. _He looks like shit!_

Jisung flinched when he heard some noise in one of the cubicles. His heart starts to pound and he touched his clothed chest. He peeked through to see and realized that the last cubicle was occupied. He frowned in confusion. As far as he is concerned there was no one when he stepped in the restroom earlier.

“Hello?”

Jisung frowned when the noise suddenly dissipated and he only hears his own heartbeat. “Are you okay? Do you need some help?” he asked with concerned.

It was pure silence and Jisung being curious slowly approached the last cubicles. Jisung tries to push the door but it was locked from the inside. He then knocked for a few times. “Are you there? Do you need some help?” he asked again.

Jisung jolted when he heard someone knocked the door from the other side – but still, the said person still remain silent. Jisung took a deep breath as he tries to calm his hammering heart.

“If you need some help you can tell me…it's only me in here. Do you…do you need the toilet roll?” asked Jisung again. He assumed that person was too shy to ask for the roll. Maybe he just wants to wait until Jisung left the restroom.

There’s still no words uttered by the stranger except for some noise he makes as he moves – a sound of his shoes screeching the floor.

Jisung averted his eyes toward the sink counter, looking for some unused roll before he proceeds to take it. He then put the roll on the floor, near the gap between the door and the floor so that the said person saw it.

“I put it here…I need to go now…” he said.

Jisung shrugs at the silent treatment and was about to leave the restroom when suddenly Seungwoo appeared at the entrance.

“What took you so long, sir? Is everything fine?” he asked while he looks sternly at Jisung. The elder had been in the restroom for almost twenty minutes and Seungwoo didn’t feel good about it. That is why he barged in to find the said male.

Jisung smile at the bodyguard. “Ah, sorry. I just give the roll to….” He halted when he turned his body to see the closed cubicle. Jisung eyes widen and he gasped in horror when he saw the same cubicle – the door is open. When he moved towards the cubicle and peeked through the door, there was no one in there.

“Wa-wait…it’s.. There's someone…it’s closed before…” he was stammering as he is confused as to what is happening.

“What is it Sir?” asked Seungwoo. A little bit concerned when he saw how Jisung’s red face turn to white out of sudden. Seungwoo approached the elder and he averted his eyes to where Jisung pointed his finger. It was an empty cubicle. Seungwoo furrowed his brows.

“Sir? Are you okay?” he asked when Jisung looks like he had lost in his own thought.

Jisung glanced at the empty cubicle once again before he darted his eyes to Seungwoo. He shook his head slowly before he speaks. “No-nothing Seungwoo. I’m…I’m just tired. That’s all…”

He lied effortlessly. Without waiting for Seungwoo to reply, he walked away from the restroom with thousand of questions.

_What was that? There’s no one in there except him. But why he heard the sound? And the door was locked before. But? Am I imagining things now? Hallucination? Maybe I’m too tired!_

 

* * *

 

“Wait for me here, I’m just going to get the stuff from Jihoon. It won’t take too long!” said Jisung when Seungwoo dropped him at Jihoon's apartment that evening.

“But hyung…”

“It’s okay Seungwoo-ah. Just five minutes…” Jisung stubbornly refused when Seungwoo wanted to come with him. He has no intention to stay too long since he had promised to have dinner with his parent tonight.

“Hyung…”

“Seungwoo-ah, this used to be my apartment. It has good security. And you will be able to see from here if there’s someone following me, right?” states Jisung.

Seungwoo paused for a moment, reluctant to let Jisung go by himself. But as Jisung said, they were in front of the building entrance. So he will see if there’s someone suspicious around. The security of the apartment also very tight and highly secured. Seungwoo can see two guards at the main entrance – fully armed.

As he debated with himself, Jisung couldn’t wait any longer and just open the car door and run towards the building – leaving Seungwoo flabbergasted.

“He’s really stubborn!” said Jaehwan.

Seungwoo released a deep breath as he leaned on the car seat. “Yes, he is. Daniel is going to kill me if he knew about this. He entrusted me to take care of Jisung until he comes back!”

Jaehwan brows knitted together at the statement, now looking at Seungwoo – asking for a clarification. “What was that?”

Seungwoo realized his slip of a tongue, faking a cough and averted his eyes towards the entrance and ignores Jaehwan’s question. He rolled his eyes when Jaehwan nudged over his shoulder, coaxing him to spill the bean.

“Yah, you can’t leave me hanging like that, Seungwoo. Come on, tell me. What do you mean that Daniel will get angry?”

Seungwoo still looking through the window, refused to answer. But he knew Jaehwan going to pester him on and on until he tells him about Daniel’s demand.

“Why he need to worry about Jisung while he’s away? You are able to protect Jisung, right? Basically, you are the best among the best…well, of course, Daniel is number one. He has no reason to worry though…” said Jaehwan while he tapped his finger over his chin – an exaggerated way to show that he is thinking deeply.

Seungwoo clears his throat that feels suddenly dry. Jaehwan is giving him a hard time. “No-nothing…it's just that he considered this job really serious, you know…” rebut Seungwoo, hoping that Jaehwan will buy his story.

Jaehwan chided at the vague answer. “I know Daniel, Seungwoo-ah. Of course, he took every job seriously but I can see how he acts around Jisung. He’s being really obvious you know? When you were on sick leave for two weeks, I realized how he cares about Jisung. Really care, if I want to emphasize about it…”

Seungwoo just keeps silent listening to Jaehwan theory about Daniel and Jisung's relationship. He has nothing to say or to comment - it's personal. He has no right to interfere unless Daniel asked him some advice, which is none till now. And frankly speaking, since Daniel left Korea last week, he hasn’t heard about the male at all. The only thing he knew was Daniel safely arrives at New York.

Seungwoo knows about the secret mission and how classified it was. Daniel said nothing to him except it was a direct order from Mr. President. He will tell Seungwoo once he came back from New York.

That is why Daniel had been reminding him to take care of Jisung – more than what they had done before. After the incident at the restaurant where Jisung almost lost his life, Daniel is more protective towards the said male. And this is the first time he ever saw, Daniel becomes too attached to his subject.

 _Could he really like Jisung more than a friend?_ If he does, it will be against the rules and Daniel will be not allowed to carry on his duty anymore.

It’s been the basic rule as the bodyguard – not to approach the subject personally. If they had developed a feeling, it is well known to them that they can’t be the bodyguard anymore. It's too dangerous and will jeopardize the life of their subject. Seungwoo knows that Daniel is aware of these rules and regulation.

“Do you think he likes Jisung? I mean like as in ’L.OV.E'?”

Jaehwan question cut through Seungwoo's trance. He glanced at the said male before averted his eyes to the entrance once again. “I don’t know…and it will be absurd for him to love Jisung-hyung. He knew the rules, Jaehwan…”

Jaehwan huffed in frustration at the answer. Seems that Seungwoo keeps diverting the main point of their conversation here. As if he deliberately doing as such, so that he will stop asking the same question again.

“Do you think Jisung-ssi like Daniel too?” Jaehwan changed his question.

Seungwoo shook his head. “I don’t know, Jaehwan…”

“Well, he is the only son of Mr. President. He has a higher status and not within our league. I don’t think that he will like someone like Daniel. I mean, a bodyguard like us. He might choose someone with the same status as he is…you know someone like Minhyun…” said Jaehwan.

Seungwoo didn’t give any response to the statement except a lazy hum – as if he agrees with that indication. He sighed when he finally realized that Daniel might hurt himself if he ever loves someone like Jisung. They will never be together. President Yoon will not allow such thing to happen.  


“Here…”

Jisung took the paper bag from Jihoon. He peeked for a second to make sure that Jihoon had given him the right item. He then averted his eyes on Jihoon, now looking at him with crossed arms.

“What?” he asked with a frown. Didn’t understand the body language of the younger.

Jihoon scoffs at Jisung's absent mind. “You looks awful hyung. And….” he said before stopping in the middle of his sentence. Then he pointed his finger over Jisung – up and down. “And, you always like this when something bugging you. Now tell me what is it?”

Jisung puffed his cheeks and gnawed his lips – frustrated and irritated. “He still didn’t reply to my message!” he whined as his shoulder slump in defeats and head dangled down to the floor.

Jihoon sighed before he slammed both of his hand on Jisung’s shoulder, causing the male to hiss in pain at the rough action.

“Hyung! Like I said, wait till he comes back then you can ask him the reason why he ignores you. Don’t think too much. You just make yourself look pathetic…”

Jisung chided as he yanked away Jihoon's hand in annoyance. “Whatever. He makes me can’t sleep at night. The pills given by ahjussi didn’t work on me. I’m getting tired day by day…” tell Jisung.

Jihoon arched his brows. “What pills? Hey, you’re taking the sleeping pill again? Hyung…it's not…”

“Yeah I know it’s not good for my health. Please, I’ve heard about that ton of time. You are not even in my position Hoony. All this assassin thing had affected my life so much. Everything happens to me is horrifying…”

Jihoon stares at the male with sympathy. He knew how everything had turned Jisung’s life upside down. He can't enjoy himself anymore, being guarded twenty-four hours and he even needs to quit his job. Jihoon didn’t know how Jisung confronts all the endeavor by himself but Jihoon also aware of how it had taken a toll against his health.

“But still you can’t depend on the pill, hyung…”

Jisung nods in agreement. He rubs the back of his neck, feeling the fatigue once again as he and Jihoon had the conversation about that issue. “I know…I just can't sleep at all without it. And those nightmares keep haunting me…”

“Have you try another method hyung? Maybe you can use some aromatherapy candles. I heard it helps to reduce the stress and we will have a better sleep…” suggest Jihoon.

“I’ve done that Jihoon…it doesn’t work for me…the only time I’m able to sleep without any medication was…” Jisung paused, feeling the lump in his heart to say it loudly.

“What is it?” Jihoon asked impatiently. Especially when he saw how Jisung's face suddenly drop and his expression become more sullen.

Jisung stares the floor as if it is the most interesting thing in this world. His eyes welled up with tears and his heart sunk when he remembered how he had a good sleep when Daniel was here with him. _How come the younger was able to chase away his anxiety by mere of his presence only?_

Jisung feels devastated at himself. How he had become reliant on Daniel. He was afraid. What if he had become too accustomed to the younger presence that it is hard for him to let go? And what if Daniel feels that he is annoying because he had become too clingy? Isn’t that the reason why he didn’t reply to his message last week? And the fact that his last seen was this morning making his assumption getting more realistic.

“Hyung??” Jihoon was taken aback when he saw the droplet of tears on Jisung's white cheek. “Hey…are you okay?”

Jisung quickly wipes off his ugly tears, shook his head sadly. “I’m okay…I’m just…being sensitive…”

“Hyung… don’t think too much…”

Jisung released a deep breath and flashed a weak smile to Jihoon. “It is okay. Well, I have to go. Seungwoo is waiting for me downstairs…”

Jihoon just nods when Jisung immediately rose from the couch and headed to the main door. He waves the elder a goodbye and his heart stricken with concerned when Jisung leaves the apartment looking so haggard.

Jisung waited in front of the elevator with the sad feeling still lingers around his heart. He didn’t realize that there was someone standing beside him, wearing a grey hoodie almost cover his face. It was when their shoulders been brushed together, Jisung is aware of the stranger's presence.

Jisung gasped a little bit out of surprised. He couldn’t see the face and his heart suddenly pounding in fear. His eyes keep glancing over the male that looks so mysterious. When Jisung dangled down his head to the floor his eyes widen when he saw the said male's shoes.

It’s a white converse and there were a few stains at the front of it. In red. Jisung gulped as he squinted his eyes to see it thoroughly. Jisung fisted the hem of his sleeve as he realized the suspicious red stained as blood.

“What are you looking at?” the raspy voice of the stranger asked him out of sudden.

Jisung yelped as he stumbles few steps backward – distancing himself from the male. When the said male turned his body, facing Jisung; he can see the evil smile. Jisung breathes hitched at the sight, slowly moved another step backward.

Jisung took a fast leap when the male moves forward and he runs towards the emergency door. He didn’t want to wait for the elevator anymore. He just needs to get out from there and his only option is to use the emergency exit.

In a hurry he tries to look for his phone in the pocket – want to call for help. He regrets his decision not to allow Seungwoo from accompanying him. He was being careless as usual!

Jisung just skipped few steps of the stairs, trying to run as fast as he could. He can hear the footsteps behind him, try to catch him. Maybe he was too nervous and scared that when he tried to unlock his phone – it slipped from his hand and fall on the stairs.

“Damn it!!” he yelled in frustration. When he took the phone it’s already dead and there were a few cracks on the screen. Jisung bites his lips and he keeps on running through the stairs believing that it's the only way for him to be safe.

Jisung almost got a heart attack when he can feel someone had pushed him from the stairs and he rolled down from it. He writhed in pain when his back touched the floor with a loud thud. He was lucky that he was in the middle of the staircase – as such the impact was not so severe. But he can feel that he had a sprained ankle.

“Do you think you can run from me Yoon Jisung?”

The voice echoed through the empty space as Jisung still trying to adapt himself with the fallen. He tried to get up but he can’t. He then slowly leaned on the wall. As he is still panting out of fatigue due to the run and the fall, his eyes averted to the mysterious figure. The face was still hidden under the hoodie.

“Who…who are you?” Jisung asked while he grimaced in pain when he touched his swollen ankle.

The man laughed evilly. Ignoring Jisung's question, his hand hovered to his back and pulling out the gun before he pointed it on Jisung's face.

Jisung gasped in horror as his tears start to puddle around the damp. He was sweating profusely while confronting the assassin. “Why? Why are you doing this to me?” asked Jisung with a shaken voice.

It might sound ridiculous to ask such question at this crucial time – but at least he needs to know the reason why he wants him to die.

The male clicked his tongue. “Nothing special. I just want….well just want you to die. That’s all…” he chuckles after he answered Jisung's question playfully.

Jisung frowned at the ridiculous answer. “Bullshit! Everything has a reason. You can’t be doing this for fun!” Refute Jisung, voice a little bit higher indicates that he is angry. There’s still a pinch of bravery inside him that he was able to be that brazen against the assassin.

“Sadly….I have to disappoint you Jisung. I’m doing this for fun. And….” He halted for a second before he straightened his hand and was about to pull the trigger.

Jisung was trembling as he can feel that he shall taste the death in any second.

“And…you are the best target I ever have in my life!”

Jisung was about to say something before a loud gunshot reverberates through the emergency exit. Jisung eyes widen as he can feel the sting on his chest. He slowly looks down and he can see the beautiful crimson red color start to spread around his white shirt.

It feels funny. Jisung thought it will be really painful if he is been shot. But he felt nothing. When the blood flows like a river, creating a puddle underneath – Jisung just feel lightheaded. No pain at all. His vision starts to become blurry and his breathing sounded so heavy.

“Jisung!!!”

Jisung frowned when he heard someone had been calling his name. He couldn’t recognize the voice but he might be someone closed to him. The place becomes really quiet and as his eyes become droopy, a few images flashed on his eyes.

_His father. His mother. Ji-ah._

Jisung smile fondly reminiscing his happy family. How he had been together with them again after seven years.

_It's okay to die now, right?_

And. Lastly. Before he closed his eyes.

 _Daniel_.

Jisung coughed and spit some blood.

 _Niel-ah_.

He feels his throat so scratchy and coughed again. His chin has been smeared with his own blood. And he feels someone had squeezed his heart. The beats slower down on each second.

 _Niel-ah… I really…miss you._ _I wish.. I wish you were here..._

**And then darkness.**

 

 

 

 

_-Եօ ҍҽ ϲօղԵíղմҽժ-_


	21. ᴹᴵᴿᴬᴳᴱ

**_"Evil originates not in the absence of guilt, but in our effort to escape it"_ **

•  
•  
•

Seungwoo waited patiently at the arrival, head perked right and left like a deer – looking for a figure. He had been waiting for almost one hour due to the delay of the flight. Feeling nervous. He knew there will be lots of question will be asked but he didn’t sure himself whether he had the answer or not.

“Hyung!”

Seungwoo flinched at the loud brisk voice and he waves at the younger who just appeared from the glass door. The said male run towards Seungwoo with a concerned face. The lower of his eyes darken, a piece of clear evidence that he didn’t have a good sleep throughout the long journey.

“How is he?” asked Daniel. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had been wondering about Jisung on each second since he received the message from Seungwoo two days ago.

 

_Seungwoo:_

_You have to come back asap. It’s code RED_

 

His heart escalated when he read the message. Code RED only be used when the situation is really in a hazard. If Seungwoo had sent him the Code RED, that’s mean something bad had happened to Jisung. Seungwoo refused to talk about it over the phone. Asking Daniel to come back as fast as he can. In which he managed to get the earliest flight yesterday.

Seungwoo took a deep breather. “let’s talk in the car, ” he said while dragging Daniel on his forearm, walking to the parking lot.

Daniel grunts at the mystery given by Seungwoo, feeling restless as he really wants to know how is Jisung doing right now. Seungwoo odd behavior really gives him a nerve-wracking.

The car was just been swivel to the main road less than a second before Daniel once again throw the same question to Seungwoo.

“Actually, I can’t tell you until you see him with your own eyes Daniel-ah. I – I don’t know how to tell you how harrowing the situation at the residence. President Yoon was on the verge of murdering someone and Commander Park had to intervene to handle him…”

Daniel holds his breath for few second before heavily released it. He feels suffocated out of sudden, knowing how grave the situation right now. But what had been his concerned right now is Jisung. He is Daniel's top priority.

The journey to the residence is eerily quiet. Daniel had his eyes on the road but nothing can make him feel easy. He shakes his feet, feeling anxious and Jisung's bright face came like a flash into his mind.

_I miss you…_

Daniel feels the jab in his heart. The pain was so real as he can feel his heart clenched tightly. He didn’t even reply to the message. In fact, he was too stupefied when he read the message send by Jisung. He was aw shuck as he didn’t expect the elder has the gut the say such thing to him – out of blue.

To be honest, when he read the message he feels…

“We are here…”

Daniel’s body jolted to the front when the car stopped abruptly and ended his trance. He cocked his head to Seungwoo and looks around, realized they were at the residence entrance. And his heart once again beating too fast, knowing that he was able to see Jisung in any minute. It makes him petrified as to what he is going to witness with his own eyes.

His hand was clammy and he can feel the pulsating heartbeat – erratically hammering his chest as he walked through the hallway on his way to Jisung's room. And when he saw how the security seems heightened with four another guards standing outside the room – Daniel immediately knows the situation is really crucial.

“Is it okay for me to see him like this, hyung?” asked Daniel when he and Seungwoo standing in front of the white frame - Jisung's room.

“What do you mean?” Seungwoo asked, brows arched in confusion.

“You said I have to see by myself. Doesn’t this against the protocol? What will the President say about this?” asked Daniel, a little bit hesitant to enter the room. He had been thinking a lot these past few days.

Seungwoo frowned deeper. “Since when did you care? I thought you like Jisung – hyung?”

Daniel smacked Seungwoo's head making the male winced in pain – eyes widen staring at Daniel as he didn’t expect such reaction.

“Beware what you said hyung! We are at the resident!” whisper – yelled Daniel. His eyes quiver around, afraid someone will overhear Seungwoo. He was lucky that the four bodyguards standing at the end of the hall, quite far for them to listen to the conversation.

Seungwoo grimaced at Daniel before he rolled his eyes. “Don’t ever deny it, Daniel. Both of you literally fall over the heed but were too self-conscious. Jisung had been brooding a lot after you left to New York. And all this happen because you were not with him!”

Daniel inhaled a sharp breath, feeling suffocated that Seungwoo had mentioned about Jisung. Still vague and ambiguous that his heart pounding with worries. He then put his hand on the knob, rolling it to the side as he gets ready to see what lies behind the closed door.

Daniel furrowed his brows when he realized the room was dark. Totally dark with no light at all. He tilted his head to the side, asking for an answer against Seungwoo. And Seungwoo expression makes Daniel uneasy. What was that?

Daniel approached Jisung large bed where he can see someone lying beneath the thick blanket, motionless. Daniel can feel his heart pumped blood too fast and he fisted his hand till it turns to white. Daniel notices the drips at the side of the bed where the tube laid down on the mattress, connected to Jisung's arm.

Daniel gasped when his eyes meet with Jisung, lying down unconscious on the bed. His face was slimmer than two weeks ago – before he had left for the secret mission. The dark shades under his eyes were prominent and the used to be pink and luscious lips; dry and crack, with a pale complexion.

“Wh – what happens?” he asked stuttering before he turns around to see Seungwoo. “What happen hyung?” he asked again.

Seungwoo took a deep breath before the incident of three days ago flashed to his mind – where Jisung went to Jihoon's apartment.

**―**

  
_Seungwoo was tapping on the window sill of the car – impatiently waiting for Jisung who seems takes too long to talk with Jihoon. It's half an hour already and Seungwoo feels the edginess start to consume him; worry and anxious._

_“Do you think we should check him up? It's half an hour already. He said he won’t take too long…” asked Seungwoo, eyes fixated at the tall building._

_Jaehwan hummed for a few seconds. “It doesn’t mean that he is in danger, right? Maybe he just lost in time while he’s with his friend. Don’t you think so?”_

_Seungwoo sighed. “May-maybe…I don’t know. But I don’t feel good waiting here…”_

_Jaehwan gives a stern look at Seungwoo before he beckons on the male to go for Jisung. Seungwoo immediately hopped out from the car, walked inside the building at a fast pace._

_He was waiting for the elevator when he heard screaming from the exit. Seungwoo took out his Baretta from the holster inside his jacket, pushed the exit door and quickly run over the stairs._

_“Jisung-hyung?” he called the said male but there was no answer. He gripped the gun tightly, feeling the adrenaline getting on his nerves. “Shit!!”_

_It was on the third floor that Seungwoo eyes widen when he saw Jisung at the end of the stairs – unconscious. Seungwoo immediately approached the male and thoroughly checking the whole body; looking for any injury._

_None. Seungwoo frowned. His head jerked back and forth, right and left, up and down to see any suspicious figure but there were none too. What had happen to Jisung then? Was he fell from the stairs? But then why did he at the exit? Why he didn’t take the elevator._

_Seungwoo crouched down, staring at Jisung who had laid down on his side. He carefully pinned his body to the ground and notice the bruise on his forehead. He might be knocked it somewhere; the stair or the rail. It's either two._

_Seungwoo pats on Jisung's cheek, trying to wake him up. His breath a little bit shallow but nothing alarming. He might be passed out when his head hit on something._

_“Hyung? Hyung?”_

_Seungwoo grabbed on Jisung's wrist, trying to search for his pulse. It’s normal so maybe Jisung just passed out of shock. He pats once again, a little bit harder this time. He stopped when Jisung squirmed and a let out a whimpered – frowning in pain._

_Jisung gasped in horror when his eyes caught a figure in front of him. “No! No! Don’t kill me!”_

_Seungwoo arched his brows further. “Hyung? It's me, Seungwoo…”_

_Jisung breathes hitched as he took a sharp intake of the air; lung combusts with fire. He was on the verge of a panic attack. His mind was playing a trick with him. He starts to replay how ye had met with the black hoodie man and how he had been chasing him all the way at the exit._

_Jisung almost got a heart attack when he remembered how the said male had pulled the trigger, shooting him directly on his chest. Jisung immediately touched his clothed chest, trying to feel the pain or the blood. None. Jisung eyebrows knitted together in confusion and when he dangled down his head to see his white shirt – there was no blood at all._

_“Hyung? Are you okay?”_

_Jisung cocked his head and a little bit surprised to see Seungwoo. “Seung – Seungwoo. I – I was… someone… someone try to kill me…” told Jisung as he stammering in fear.  Eyes quiver looking for the assassin that might be still there watching him from afar._

_“What?!”_

_“He…he shoots me Seungwoo. Here... Right here at my heart.  It was bleeding and pain – painful.  I thought I was dead… but… but... Why? Why I’m here? Why are you here?” Jisung mumbling, the voice sounded gargled and he was in a delirious state – words were incoherent._

_Seungwoo knows there’s something wrong immediately. Jisung looks lost and a little bit deranged._

_“There - there's some – one, he – he shot me… gun – to my chest…”_

_Seungwoo inhaled a sharp breath before he stands up and starts to look around. Trying to find any clues that there might be someone. He climbs the stairs, look on the above of his head but no hints there is someone there. He believes no one downstairs too since he just comes from there._

_He then approached Jisung once again. “Hyung there’s no one here… and I’m sure that I didn’t hear any gunshot before. Are you sure that there’s someone trying to kill you?”_

_Jisung eyes widen and he grabbed Seungwoo's arm – digging his nail to the bare hand drawn some blood. Seungwoo winced in pain but he has no intention to yank away his arm. In fact, he feels concern looking at Jisung._

_“Seungwoo-ah. I can feel the pain when the bullet hits my chest. The blood – the blood was red and thick. And…and I thought I’m going to die… he – he…”_

_Seungwoo mouth gaped when Jisung tugged on his cloth, trembling in fear as he starts to sob. When Jisung pressed his face to the said male chest, Seungwoo breathes hitched at the close proximity. This is the first time ever the elder being so close to him._

_Damn! So this how Daniel feel each time he hold Jisung?_

_“Help me Seungwoo-ah! I think I’m going crazy. I-I keep seeing thing, and – and that man…that man was everywhere…”_

**―**

  
Daniel strokes his hair to the back, couldn’t really grasp the whole thing except that Jisung being overly traumatized and starts to hallucinate. He let out a heavy sighed trying to content himself from feeling the guilt – leaving Jisung when he needs him the most. Daniel never thought this is going to happen to the elder.

“Dr. Hwang had prescribed few medicines to him. For the last two days, he only sleeps when he takes the sleeping pills. I had been instructed by the President to watch him each time he took the medicine. He was afraid that Jisung might be overdosing it – unconsciously…”

“What did Dr. Hwang said about his condition?”

Seungwoo shook his head before he answered. “Jisung might be having PTSD after the carrot incident. That is why he had difficulties to sleep, hallucinating and sometimes he were brooding all day without saying anything…”

Daniel grunts at the saying, feeling the wrath that the assassin had to make Jisung's life miserable. “What’s with the drip?” he further asked, pointing at the pole at Jisung's bedside.

“About that…he passed out this morning because of dehydration. For the last two days, he barely eats and he refused to go out of his bedroom. He was afraid that the assassin will kill him…”

“Fuck!” Daniel let out a curse, more on whisper-yelled as he was afraid that his voice will wake Jisung. He almost lost his patience, couldn’t wait any longer or doing nothing as Jisung being the target of some sick assassin.

“This is the reason why I asked you to come home a.s.a.p. and the President too…”

Daniel instantly cocked his head towards the elder when he mentioned the name of President Yoon. “Wh-what do you mean by that, hyung?”

Seungwoo puts his hand over Daniel’s shoulder. “Jisung trust you more than anyone else, Niel-ah. He basically depending on you too much that when you are not around he looks so lost. President Yoon realized the situation. And when Jisung being acted really weird last few days, Mr. President himself had asked me to send you the CODE RED.”

“I'm… I don’t know what to say…”

Seungwoo pats Daniel's shoulder with a smile. “Just protect Jisung like you always do…”

 

* * *

 

Jisung squirmed underneath the thick blanket, feeling drenched with his sweats – saline soaked his pajama. He kicked away the blanket, grunts in discomfort when he feels something sticks on his forearm.

He then slowly opened his eyes, frowning in confusion at the dark view. He can feel the churn over his stomach, growling in hunger. He winced when he swallows his own alive, tasting the dry and scratchy throats.

Jisung gets up from his lying position, jutted his lower lip when he realized the drip on his forearm. He then remembered that he passed out in his room that morning – after being dizzy. Suddenly the hunger hits him so hard that he salivating thinking about a cup of ramen. He wants to eat the spicy samyang with a fried egg.

Jisung pulls out the needle slowly, hissing at the sting sensation and his blood flows before he quickly pressed a tissue on it. After making sure the bleeding stop, Jisung left his room heading towards the kitchen. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand before he left the room. It’s at 3.25 a.m.

He hasn’t eaten for two days and his body feels lethargic. His legs wobbling like jelly, holding the wall as he walks – keeping himself from falling. When he arrived at the kitchen it was totally dark. Jisung was about to switch on the light when his eyes caught up something moves in the dark.

His heart pounding, hands become clammy and his forehead starts to sweat profusely. “Who-who’s that?” he asked with a shaken voice.

Jisung gulped. “Is that you, Mrs. Lee?” he further asked, guessing that it might be Mrs. Lee – the housekeeper. But still no answer. Jisung trembled in fear at the eerie silence.

“You know that you can’t run from me Yoon Jisung-ssi…”

Jisung gasped as the voice muffled through his ears from his back – whispering in a deep tone as he immediately got the goosebumps. Jisung then tries to run but the said male had acted faster and grabbed his hand, swirling his body to face him. Jisung has shaken in fear.

“Aww, look at how cute you are right now. Being scared like a little kitten…” teased the assassin.

Jisung bits his lower lips, feeling the harsh grips of the said male over both of his hand. “Lem-lemme go! I'll scream if…” Jisung halted when he feels something poking his stomach. He slowly bows his head to see the cold metal when his eyes widen at the shining weapon – a large sharp knife.

“You’re too naïve Jisung-ssi. Do you think I can’t kill you in this residence? With all this bodyguard? It is easy for me to sneak in, kitten. All of them are stupid!”

Jisung having a cold sweat on his forehead. Eyes quiver at the male in front of him. Wearing the black hoodie as he always did whenever he came to attack him. Jisung lips tremble as his tears rolling down to his cheek.

“Don’t waste your tears, dear. It will not make me stop from haunting and torturing you. You are my muse…” the assassin said, another hand grips on Jisung cheek – harsh and rough meanwhile the other keeps on holding the knife.

Jisung winced in pain at the harsh action, feeling the pain but he couldn’t say anything to save himself. He knew if he ever makes a tiny sound, the knife will be pressed deep into his abdomen, makes him bleed to death.

“Wh-why are you doing this?” asked Jisung. He didn’t know for how many times he had been asking the same question.

The male laughed devilishly. Feeling amused at Jisung's question. He let go of his hand over the cheek, leaving some nasty red marks on his white skin and starts to caress the face – tender and soft.

Jisung flinched at the touch by the cold hand – disgusted and annoyed.

“Why you have to ask something that I can’t answer you, my sweetheart. I’ve told you before that I have no reason whatsoever to kill you. I just love to see you like this. This glistening eye looks so beautiful when you shed the tears. You perfect face, your white skin, your pink lips…” the male’s hand stop at Jisung's luscious lips, brushing it with his thumbs as he breathes in lust and desire.

“You’re mine Yoon Jisung!”

“Jisung-hyung??”

Jisung jolted when someone had been calling him and when he looked around he realized the used to be dark kitchen now become bright. He flickered shut his eyes trying to adapt with the burning sensation of the sudden brightness.

Jisung yelp when someone had forcefully hold his forearm. He was shaking terribly, afraid that the assassin trying to harm him and he didn’t even realize that he had started sobbing out of fear.

“Hyung!!”

Jisung flabbergasted when the male shakes his body, slowly averted his wet eyes to the figure in front of him. His mouth agape when he saw the familiar silhouette and he couldn’t hold his tears from keeps on rolling out through the damp of his eyes.

“Ni-niel-ah…” his voice sounded so scratchy and horses as he continues to cry. He didn’t expect to see the younger male at this hour, standing in front of him - gawking at him with concern.

“Wh-whats wrong hyung?”

Jisung didn’t answer the question instead he hugged the said male, hiding his face on the crook of Daniel's neck – soaking wet the shirt. Daniel was shell shocked at the sudden gesture but he stays still, letting the male cry. It took him another minute to wrap his long arm to Jisung tiny waist when the male keeps on crying, mumbling his name over and over again.

“Niel-ah…help me…I’m going crazy! I keep seeing the assassin. Please…help me Niel-ah. I’m scared!”

Daniel tightens his hug, gritted his teeth in anger as he saw how devastated Jisung was. “I’m here…I’m here now hyung. I’m going to protect you…I promise!”

Jisung shook his head vigorously. “No…he – he’s going to come for me Niel-ah. I’m…I’m going to die! You – you need to do something! If – if not, I’m going to kill myself!!”

“Hyung!”

 

* * *

 

_Jisung pressed his lips to the younger's, tasting the softness of the flesh – tender and sweet. He cupped the back of the head, pressing their lips further when the younger trying to distance himself._

_Jisung knows. He knows this is wrong. He knows he shouldn’t do this. But he can’t hold himself any longer. He can’t hide his love anymore. And at the spur of the moment, he can feel that the younger male shares the same emotion as him. Deep down inside his heart, he knows that their heart beating the same rhythm._

_“I love you…” he whispered when their lip parted after the lustful kiss. “I love you Kang Daniel…” he continues and when Daniel trying to say something he swoops for another kiss, preventing the male from saying anything. It doesn’t matter now. He just wants to feel the warmth of Daniel's lips over his. He had been waiting for too long._

_Jisung was taken aback when Daniel pushed him to the back. His eyes widened when he saw the said male expression. What was that? Guilt? Sympathy? Hates?_

_“This is wrong, hyung!”_

_Jisung eyes welled up with tears. He stumbles a few steps backward, hand on his mouth. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”_

_Daniel was flabbergasted at the reaction, immediately realized that Jisung had misunderstood his words just now. “Hyung… what I mean…”_

_"You - you don't like me? You - you don't love me... Right? Oh, God!"_

_"Hyung, no I was..."_

_“Sorry…sorry.. Sorry… I – I shouldn’t do that. Sorry… sorry!!”_

_Daniel was about to explain himself further when Jisung just bolted out from the room, running away from Daniel. Daniel was at shock for a few seconds before he tries to look out for Jisung – aware of the dangers._

_“Hyung!!” Daniel screamed and his heart hammering erratically when he realized Jisung was not in the cottage. His eyes widen in horror to see the main door were loosely open before he runs towards it._

_“Jisung-hyung!!!”_

_It’s dark outside. The cottage was far from the city, surrounded by the forest. His brain cell instantly gives the DANGER signal at the current situation._

_“Jisung-hyung!”_

_Daniel shouts out loud, running through the forest – eyes hovering around to find Jisung. However, his feet halted when he heard a loud scream. Jisung’s voice!_

_“Hyung! Where are you??!!”_


	22. ᴬᶠᶠᴵᴿᴹᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺˢ ᴼᶠ ᴸᴼⱽᴱ

_**“And in the end, we were all just humans, drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness.”** _

  
_**•** _   
_**•** _   
_**•** _

**Previously:-**

  
_“You – you need to do something! If – if not, I’m going to kill myself!!”_

* * *

 

Daniel drove the car at medium speed, eyes once a while glanced over Jisung that been sleeping soundly since they left the residence. His hand holds the steering too tight that he can see how his knuckles turn to white.

Daniel breathes out a heavy sigh, adjusting the car heater when he notices how Jisung curled to himself – a little bit shivering. As the road was totally dark, been guided by the light of the car, Daniel couldn’t help from thinking the whole ordeal.

Jisung had a panic attack. It’s hard to calm the eldest. When he tries to chug all the sleeping pills because of terrible insomnia he had been suffered, Daniel immediately knows he needs to do something. Fast.

He dragged Jisung out from his room while the elder was crying, heading to the President Yoon's room. Of course, the president was shocked to see him in front of his bedroom late at night like that. When he saw how dishelved Jisung was, tugging on Daniel shirt from his back – President Yoon understands the crucial situation.

Daniel asked for the President permission to take Jisung away from the residence – secretly. President Yoon frowned at the sudden request, staring at bodyguard with suspicion.

“I don’t think he is safe here. Even though the guards were everywhere, I believe the threats were coming from the inside…” said Daniel.

“What do you mean by that?”

Daniel then shook his head slowly. “I can’t tell you here Sir. Give me permission to leave the residence at this hour, with no backup – only me and Jisung…”

President Yoon grits his teeth at the words, looking at Daniel. “What are you trying to do Kang Daniel?” he asked sternly.

Daniel took a deep breath before answering. “I’m protecting Jisung from the danger. And I believe he is not safe here…”

“Where you are going to take him?”

“I can’t tell you for the Jisung safety. But I promise you I’ll report to you after I make sure everything was safe to do so. I – I just want you to trust me, Sir.”

President Yoon looks at the young male before he averts his eyes towards his only son. Jisung looks so lost and his face evidently shows how fatigue and to distort he was right now. President Yoon didn’t say much before he nods his head, giving his permission in silent.

He watched how Daniel dragged Jisung through the hallway heading outside the residence. He just hopes that he had made the right decision by giving his full trust in Daniel. After all, he believes Jisung is in a safe hand.

It took Daniel two hours long drive before they arrived at the place. It was an isolated small cottage in a forest – a private property belonging to his parent. No one knows about that place except him. He inherited the cottage after his parent died in an accident years ago.

Daniel turns to his side where Jisung was still in deep sleep. He doesn’t even realize that the car had fully stopped. The sleeping pills really had given the effect over Jisung. Daniel sighed at the view before he hops out from the car and carefully open the door on Jisung's side.

Daniel put his hand under Jisung's calves and hoisted his small frame in a bridal style – carefully maneuvered the body not to hit the car's hood before he entered the cottage.

Daniel frowned in concern when he realized that Jisung weighed less than before. He glanced at his slim and tired face -heart clenched with agony at how Jisung looks so fragile in his arm.

Daniel slowly laid down Jisung’s body into the mattress, pulled up the blanket up to his waist before he flumps on the edge of the bed. Eyes were staring at how serene Jisung's face while he was sleeping.

Daniel moved his hand towards Jisung's black hair, caressing the smooth and silky lock. How come Jisung had become this worst while he was away? What had happened in these past two weeks? Why Jisung seems disoriented and in fear?

Daniel’s hand halted when Jisung stirred in his sleep. He watched how the elder moves uncomfortably, frowning and mumbled incoherent words – vague and ambiguous that Daniel couldn’t grasp what had the elder is mumbling in his deep sleep.

Daniel was taken aback when a soft sob emitted from Jisung, tears cascading through his closed eyelids – rolled down to the corner of his face.

“Hyung?”

Daniel put his palm over Jisung's face, wiping the tears while the male keeps crying in his sleep. “It's okay hyung… I’m here now… I’m here, no need to be scared…” he coaxes the male in a soft and tender voice as if the latter could hear his voice.

Jisung curled to himself while he leaned his face on Daniel's hand, feeling the warmth sipping through his cold body. Daniel pats on Jisung's back, lulled him to sleep with his raspy voice – singing the song he only knows. He can see how Jisung’s tense body starts to loosen up slowly.

“I’m going to protect you so sleep well hyung…” he said while his slender fingers run into Jisung’s black lock softly.

* * *

 

Jisung scrunched his nose, blinking his eyes for a few times before his orbs can finally be adapted to the bright light that been peeking through the thick curtain.

When Jisung was half sober and his eyes fixed to the dark color ceiling, his heartbeat escalated immediately when he realized that he is not in his room. Jisung shot up from the bed, eyes hovering around the foreign room before he gasped in horror.

“No no no no! This can’t be! Did I – did he – am I been kidnapped???”

Jisung breathes hitched at the thought, starts to have a panic attack when he realized he is now in the hand of the creepy assassin. He let out a choking breathe, feeling someone had strangled his neck. Both of his hand now on his neck, scratching violently at his white skin – gasping for air. His chest feels heavy and his lung almost combusts being deprived by air.

Jisung tries to get up from the bed, feet stuck on the blanket before his body dropped to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned at the harsh impact, feeling the pain on his left side. He then hears the door been slammed open and Jisung hyperventilating – imagining that it is the assassin.

“Hyung!!!”

Daniel was shocked to see Jisung lying on the floor, holding to his chest as he hardly breathes making a strangling voice. Daniel bolted towards the elder, helping Jisung to sit and hold both of his shoulders.

“Hyung! It’s okay! You’re safe. It’s me… Daniel…” his voice rising in concern when he saw Jisung refused to look at him and having the difficulty to breathe. He shakes the small body trying to get the attention of the male but to no avail.

“Hyung! Breathe! Breathe, please! You're safe! Look! Look at me, I’m Daniel!” Daniel almost shouted to get through to Jisung. He knew Jisung had put the barricade around his mind, falling deeper into his self-defense mechanism. In which Daniel knows that he needs to pull out the male before he lost his consciousness that will lead to grave consequences. Jisung might die out of heart attack if he didn’t help him as soonest.

“Hyung!!!”

Jisung ears buzzing out loud, eyes become droopy, almost passed out as he clenched over his clothed chest – feeling the pain like someone had squeezed his heart tightly. He knows someone has been talking to him, shaking his weak body but Jisung was too afraid to have a look. Afraid that it was the assassin and he is going to kill him.

With the remaining energy he has, Jisung tried to get away from the hold of the assassin. He scuffles violently, scooted away from the male before he gasped when his back met with the wall. Jisung pressed his knees to his chest, hides his head in between of it and cries out loud as he was at his end wits – knowing he is going to die eventually.

Daniel's eyes widen to see how Jisung trembling at the corner of the room, approached the male carefully than earlier – afraid to agitate him further. He can hear the cry of the said male, a pang of sorrow creeped into his heart – feeling guilty that Jisung had to face his fear like this.

“H-hyung… it’s me, Daniel. You – you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Look, you are in a safe place. This is my family cottage. I – I brought you here last night because I think you need a new surrounding to rest…” explained Daniel with a soothing voice.

Jisung retained the same position but his cry how to turn to small sobs. Like he was listening to Daniel. Daniel smile at the changes, approaching Jisung closer but still giving some space between them.

“Remember last night? When I saw you in the kitchen? You asked me to help you…”

Jisung slowly lifts his head, peeking through his arms that laid on his knees when he saw the tall and broad shoulder's figure in front of him. His vision still blurry due to his tears and his breathing still labored but it was better than before.

“Da – Daniel?”

Daniel nods firmly. “Yes hyung. It’s me, Daniel. Can – can I come closer?”

Jisung pressed his knees to his chest once again in a defensive mode, still feeling intimidated at the presence of the male. It’s hard to believe that the male in front of him is Daniel.

What if – what if the assassin has been playing with his mind?

“But – but Daniel's not here… he – he is in the US. You – you lied! He left me alone here! He – he left me…” said Jisung in a trembling voice and his tears rolled down to his cheek once again in sorrow and pain.

Daniel bits his lips, knowing that it’s totally his mistake for not keeping in touch with the elder when he was in the US. When Jisung send the message that he missed Daniel, he was so dumbfounded and didn’t know what to do.

He blankly stares at the message for almost half an hour, couldn’t believe whether the message was real or his illusion. He was waiting for Jisung to actually said he had mistakenly sent it to Daniel; but there’s no other message afterward. Daniel heart hammering out loud thinking that Jisung actually said he missed him.

Don’t get him wrong. He really wants to reply to the message. He wants to say that he missed Jisung too. But it was a hasty decision to do as such. Jisung is not someone he can comfortably approach. He is the son of Korea's President. He is in his own class.

Daniel. He just a bodyguard. He has no power. No wealth. Nothing. Jisung was like a star in the sky and he was just an average person, with minimum wages for a living. He was not at par with Jisung. That’s the reason why he had been holding himself from replying the message.

Little he knows that Jisung here been facing such harrowing trauma. He never knows how much did the elder needs him. Daniel feels hopeless and he wants to redeem himself. He wants to protect Jisung with all his might.

“I’m back hyung. I’m here now and I’m going to protect you, ” states Daniel, repeating his words again to reassure the male he is serious.

Jisung averted his eyes towards the male, looking through the figure from his wet eyelashes. He’s been doing that for an almost a minute, without batting his eyes – afraid that the figure will vanish if he does so.

“It’s really you?” asked Jisung for a confirmation, realizing that Daniel was there in front of him.

Daniel instantly nods. “Yes hyung. It's me, Daniel…”

At that answer, Jisung inhaled a sharp intake of his breath before releasing it in relief. His lips twitched into a weak smile, as another droplet of tears soaking his white cheek.

“I thought I’m going crazy Niel – ah. I saw him everywhere I go and you were not here to protect me. I missed you… I really miss you Daniel…” says Jisung with a forlorn voice. He stays still as before not moving an inch, laid down his head to his knees cap.

Daniel’s jaw clenched at the confession, feeling disheartened that he couldn’t say the same thing towards the elder. He is not in the position to reciprocate Jisung's feeling right now. It’s against the protocol and he might lose his job if he ever dares to have a relationship with his subject.

Jisung let out a feeble chuckle when he saw Daniel's dread expression. “I'm so pathetic, right? You – you never have the same feeling as me but I’m like a fool here… like a fool keeps on hoping that you might like me at least a little bit…” he said with anguish.

“Hy – hyung, I’m not… I was…”

“It's okay… I understand…” Jisung intervenes after Daniel's stammering in explaining himself. “I understand, Niel – ah…”

Daniel devours in sorrow as his eyes fixated at Jisung. The familiar signs of exhaustion – skin turned a washed yellow-white while patches below eyes darken and elongate, creating the appearance of a dead people. Jisung looks really miserable.

Jisung has fallen asleep while sitting out of fatigues; and Daniel without further due scoop his body and settled Jisung onto his bed. He brushed over the remaining tears on Jisung milky white skin before tucking him with the blanket.

Daniel runs his fingers on Jisung’s hair before he bends his body and placed a chaste kiss over Jisung's forehead.

“I miss you too, hyung…”

* * *

 

It’s really awkward between the two. When Jisung woke up three hours later, none of them were talking. Jisung looks awfully tired even after hours of sleeping and Daniel feels uptight being around the elder – thinking about their conversation earlier.

It’s almost two in the evening, Jisung moves around the cottage – admiring the crafts of the house as well as the interior design. He ignored Daniel that was sitting at the dining table watching his every steps.

“Do you have any food for lunch? It’s late already. I think both of us need to eat?” asked Jisung after the long silence.

Daniel flinched at the sudden question, now eyes on Jisung – standing near the kitchen island, looking through the cabinet for some foods.

“Err no? Well, we kind of coming here without any preparation and I didn’t have time to stock up the fridge. I think we have only a few packets of ramen…” he answered while he scratched the back of his head, awkwardly laugh at his oblivious act.

Jisung rolls his eyes at the reaction. “Ramen won’t be enough to feed the hunger, Daniel. If we want to stay here for a few days we need some foods. I mean decent food…” he said clearly irritated. His stomach had makes a grumbling sound and he barely eats last few days. He needs to eat something before he had an upset stomach.

Daniel nods in agreement. “Okay, I’ll go to the nearest convenient store…” he rose from his chair and took the car keys before he halted and turned his body to face Jisung.

“Wh – what?” stutters Jisung as he been caught red-handed staring at Daniel from his back.

“Lock the door, hyung. Do not go outside or open for anyone except me. There should be no one here except us. Call me immediately if you find something suspicious…”

Jisung released a deep sigh at the reminder. “Okay…”

When Daniel left the house, Jisung took his time to make a short tour inside the house -   moving from room to another room, corner to corner. It was a medium size cottage with three rooms and Jisung feels serene being there. He can feel the warmth lives in the cottage – far from the busy road and the pollution. He makes a mental note to find a cottage like this and settled down there after the assassin been caught.

Jisung approached the veranda and his eyes widen when he realized there’s a beautiful lake at the backside of the cottage where he can walk through the wooden bridge connected from the veranda heading directly to the lake. It’s really stunning and the breeze is refreshing.

The winds softly touched his face and Jisung exhaled the air as its filled up his lung. This is heaven!

Jisung can hear the sound of the car's engine entered the porch, a sign that Daniel had come home. Jisung slowly moved towards the kitchen where he meets with Daniel – both hands carry two plastic bags full of foods.

“I don’t know what are you going to cook but I bought at least for one week…” he said without been asked. He then puts the bags on the counter.

Jisung approached the younger, peeking through the plastic where he saw lots of ingredients. Chicken, fish, vegetables, can foods, ramen, eggs, milk, orange juice, and the list go on.

“A week? Hmm… for how long we’re going to stay here?” Jisung asked nonchalantly. Didn’t like the idea that he is going to be confined at that place for seven days – at least.

Daniel glanced for a second towards the elder, notice the sullen expression of the male. He then helped Jisung took out the ingredients and put them in the fridge.

“Until the situation gets cool down…” answered Daniel.

“When?” asked Jisung with a gruff voice.

Daniel clears his throat as he didn’t know the exact answer to that. “A few - few days… we were searching for the assassin now, heightened up the squad and looking out the possibility of few suspicious people…”

Jisung’s hand halted from arranging the canned food in the cabinet, turned his body to face Daniel who is crouching in front of the fridge. “Sus – suspicious person? Who – who? Who are they?” he asked and his hand trembling with fear at the thought that they had a few names that might be involved.

Daniel can sense the changes in Jisung's voice, get up and confront the latter. “Don’t worry hyung. We are going to catch that person soon…” he said firmly, trying to brush away the fear of the elder.

“Who’s the suspect Niel?” asked Jisung again, in the urge to know any names as if it can make him feel relieved. Will he?

Daniel sighed realizing Jisung once again on the verge of a panic attack. He approached the elder, took the canned food from his hand as he can see how terribly he is shaking. Daniel put away the cans on the counter and hold Jisung's hand tightly.

“You – you didn’t know them, hyung. Nothing to worry about…” he said softly while he caressed Jisung's hand.

Jisung stares at the male, trying to find the honesty on Daniel's eyes before he finally nods his head. He squeezed back Daniel's hand on his before he took a deep breath. He flashed a weak smile towards the younger to reassure him that he is fine now.

“Okay… let – let me cook and we can have our lunch together…” he said while he pulled away his hand from Daniel's grip awkwardly.

Daniel realized the tension between them before he smiles and gives a nods - helping Jisung to prepare for the lunch.

* * *

 

Jisung squinted his eyes staring at the bright sun that was set to disappear any minute – radiating an orange color to the sky reflected over the lake; looking so heavenly beautiful.

Despite being confined to a house that he didn’t even know where it is; since Daniel won’t tell him anything for his safety – Jisung like how quiet and tranquil the place was.

“It’s a nice place, ” said Jisung when Daniel joined him at the veranda – enjoying the sunset together.

Daniel smiles with pride. “My father bought this house with his pension money. He dreams to live here with my mother after the retirement…” told him.

Jisung curved into a smile too listening to the story. “It’s romantic… “

Daniel hummed before he proceeds to talk. “But it never happened because they died in an accident. And you know the rest – how I end up in the orphanage with Seungwoo-hyung.”

Jisung nods as he remembers when Seungwoo had told him about that. He was shocked when he heard that at first, feeling sad for both of the male.

“I’m going to live here too after I retired one day…” says Daniel. He put both of his hand at the rail, inhaled the fresh breeze of the evening wind – so calm and peaceful.

Jisung tilted his head to the side, looking at Daniel with a smile. “You’d been planning for the future… it’s nice…”

“What about you hyung? What’s your plan for the future?”

Jisung chuckles softly at the question, slowly shook his head. “I – I never had one…”

To say Daniel is shocked might be an understatement. But he definitely wondering with Jisung's answer. “Why?” he asked out of curiosity.

“I used to plan to have my own kindergarten before. But after what had happened I don’t think that now I afford to have a dream…” he answered with a dejected voice.

Daniel frowned in confusion. “Why are you saying like that? You still can build your own after we caught the assassins hyung…”

Jisung smiles fondly at the statement. “If I manage to live up to that time…” he said nonchalantly.

“Hyung!”

“I think death is much closer to me than the future Niel – ah. I don’t even dare to dream of being happy at these circumstances. I’m afraid. What if – if this happiness only momentarily? At one point I will be shot by someone crazy, leave the world full of regrets. Don’t you think so, Niel?”

Daniel was dumbfounded at the thought, staring at the elder with his sad eyes. He can see how the beautiful hazel eyes now become glassy, almost shedding the tears.

Daniel did what he thought is right. He cupped both of Jisung's cheek, wiping the tears that slowly cascading through the lids with his thumbs.

“Trust me. I’ll protect you hyung. You are going to live until you get old. I promise you…” vows Daniel.

Jisung bits his lower lips, trying not to let out any sobs – tired of crying for the past few days. But he can’t help himself from crying further, being overwhelmed with the touch of Daniel and his words that so convincing.

How come Daniel was able to make him such a mess?

As both exchanging gazes, hearts pounding rapidly and their breath ragged at the close proximity – Jisung can feel that Daniel had the same feeling like him. He can see from the eyes of the younger, the same adoration and love as he had in his.

Jisung didn’t take too long before he moved one step closer, placing his lips onto Daniel's and held the younger's waist with one of his hand and the other cupping the head from behind. He can hear the gasp from the younger when their lips parted for a second before Jisung pressed harder his lips, grazing the succulent and luscious fleshy meat belong to Daniel.

It gives a tingling sensation in the stomach, churns with emotion that couldn’t be described by words. The simple smooch turns out to be a lustful one when Jisung took the courage to deepened his kiss meanwhile Daniel still in aw shuck at his attack.

When their lips parted for the second time, trying to take a breather, Jisung placed his forehead together with Daniel, breathing slowly before he makes the sinful confession.

“I – I love you… I love you, Kang Daniel…” he whispers in desperation. Jisung, however, didn’t wait for the younger to answer him, refuses to listen either it’s a yes or no – once again pressed their lips together. He tightened his grips on Daniel's waist and palming the back of Daniel's head – making their lips grazing each other harshly.

However, the euphoria moment under the sunset was cut off when Daniel pushed Jisung to the back. Jisung was stupefied at the action. His eyes widened when he saw the said male expression. What was that? Guilt? Sympathy? Hates? Disgusted?

“This is wrong, hyung!” said Daniel with exasperation. But somehow deep inside his heart, he wants to believe that it is the right thing to do. But he just can't!

Jisung eyes welled up with tears at the statement. Feeling hurt that Daniel obviously rejected his love. He stumbles a few steps backward, hand on his mouth. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Daniel was flabbergasted at the reaction, immediately realized that Jisung had misunderstood his words just now. “Hyung… what I mean…”

“Sorry…sorry... Sorry… I – I shouldn’t do that. Sorry… sorry!!”

Daniel was about to explain himself when Jisung just bolted, running away from Daniel. Daniel was a shock for a few seconds before he tries to look out for Jisung where he can’t find the elder in the cottage – now fully aware of the dangerous situation.

“Hyung!!” Daniel screamed and his heart hammering erratically when he couldn’t find Jisung anywhere. His eyes widen in horror to see the main door were loosely open before he runs towards it.

“Jisung-hyung!!!”

It’s getting dark outside. The cottage was far from the city, surrounded by the forest. His brain cell instantly gives the DANGER signal at the current situation.

“Jisung-hyung!”

Daniel shouts out loud, running through the forest – eyes hovering around to find Jisung. However, his feet halted when he heard a loud scream. Jisung’s voice!

“Hyung! Where are you??!!” he runs faster than before, searching for Jisung around the forest in panic mode. He used the flashlight from his phone when it’s getting harder to see.

“Hyung??!!!” he shouted as loud as he can, feels the pain in the throat while he frantically looking for Jisung but he can’t find the exact location.

Daniel marched forward and his legs halted when he met with Jisung – sitting on the ground; trembling with fear. Daniel runs towards the elder, crouching in front of him as the latter sobbing like a child.

“What happens? Did you fell? Are you hurt? Let me see…” Daniel rants in panic and concern where he notices the wince sound made by Jisung when he tries to move his leg.

Jisung yanked away Daniel's hand that trying to have a look over his leg. He just being pathetically sulking right now but he didn’t care at all. He didn’t need Daniel's concern. Not after what had happened earlier.

“Don’t – don’t touch me…” he said with a strained voice.

Daniel narrowed down his eyes towards the elder, notice the pouting lips. “Let me see your ankle. You might sprain yourself, hyung…”

Jisung jiggles his head stubbornly. He once again pushed away Daniel's hand that trying to inspect his injury before he slowly gets up from the ground – a little bit struggling because of the pain over his left ankle.

Daniel tried to hold Jisung's firearm, want to help the elder to stand but was taken aback when Jisung pushed his hand harshly. He groaned at the silly and childish act but didn’t voice it out – just grits his teeth in anger while watching the elder.

“Let me help you, hyung!” said Daniel with a disgruntled voice, looking at Jisung walking in a limp way. Daniel flashed the light towards Jisung's left ankle and he can see the red swollen mark over it.

“I can walk by myself! I don’t need your help!” refused Jisung as he keeps walking – ignoring Daniel who had been following him from behind.

Daniel runs his fingers through his thick hair out of frustration. It is hard to handle stubborn Jisung. He had been going through the phase before and it makes him rile up with anger. However, Daniel didn’t want to make the male agitated more than he does, slowly walked behind him as he continues to observe carefully in case Jisung need his help later. 

Jisung’s ankle becomes more throbbing on each step and it feels really painful to even stand still. But being a brat right now, he persists to walk but getting slower than before. Unconsciously he let out small writhe of pain when he could barely walk anymore.

Jisung later let out a loud yelp when Daniel hoisted him like a bride, carrying him in his arm. He tried to get down, scuffle violently but Daniel's arm was too strong and the grip on his shoulder and leg got tighten each time he moved.

“Don’t move Yoon Jisung! It’s my duty to protect you so let me do my job. Don’t be a brat!” scolds Daniel with a stern voice.

Jisung bits his lower lips at the sudden change of attitude. His lips quiver as he statically let his bodyguard carries him towards the cottage. He speaks no words neither he had the gut to look over the male – giving Daniel a silent treatment throughout the way back.

Daniel carefully puts Jisung on the bed before he scurried away outside the room. Jisung gnawed his lower lips in disappointment that Daniel had left him alone before his eyes widen when he saw Daniel entered the room once again - holding the first aid kit.

Jisung flinched when Daniel dragged his left foot and tenderly put it on his thigh as he kneeled in front on the male. Jisung frowned before he understands the whole situation when Daniel took out some medicine from the kit.

Daniel frowned when he saw the nasty bruise on the side of the ankle – getting swollen with the purple color. It must be really painful and his heart clenched with guilt thinking how Jisung being forcing himself to walk out of anger.

Daniel carefully tended the sprained ankle, rubbing the cream over the bruise before he bandaged it properly. While he had been seriously taking care of Jisung's injury, he didn’t realize how the latter had been watching him with so much adoration and love.

“I’m going to cook for dinner…” said Daniel as he slowly placed Jisung's foot to the floor.

Jisung huffed in annoyance. “I don’t want to eat. I’m going to sleep!” he said.

Jisung was about to lay down on the bed when Daniel's hold his forearm and staring him with sharp eyes. Jisung stares back at the younger, feeling angry.

“Hyung, about earlier…”

“Don’t Daniel. I know you didn’t like me. It's one-sided love, I do understand. And I’m sorry for kissing you. If it makes you uncomfortable, I will preserve the gap between us. Okay?” cut through Jisung, didn’t want to hear any rejection from Daniel again.

It hurts so much. Jisung didn’t want the wound over his frail heart to bleed again. He comes to the realization that Daniel will never love him like he loves the younger. It hurts. Like he was going to die!

“I know you've been doing this out of courtesy. It’s your duty as the bodyguard. Sorry that I misinterpreted your kindness as love. I thought we had a mutual feeling. I make a mistake and I apologize for it…” he further said when Daniel looks stupefied listening to his words.

“Hyung, don’t say that. I'm…”

“Please Daniel… I beg you… don’t – don’t hurt me more than this… I won’t be able to brace myself if – if…”

Daniel eyes glistening with agony tears as he listened to the plea, couldn’t contain his heart anymore – where he swoops his body forward and kissed Jisung lips. He can hear the shocked gasped emits by the elder but Daniel didn’t stop there.

Daniel pressed his lips harder over Jisung luscious pink lips, kissing the male tenderly as he can feel Jisung too had moved his mouth – reciprocate the sudden kiss.

From a simple kiss, it was then turned into a heated make out as they both fought for dominance. They only stop for a second to take a breath before they continued to nibble over each other plump lips, tasting the softness of the lips and how their adrenaline run up through their veins.

Jisung was flabbergasted when Daniel pinned him down to the mattress as he looks at Daniel above him with teary eyes. Daniel caressed the beautiful face underneath him, moved his slender fingers all over Jisung's face – admiring his gorgeous physic.

Daniel stares at the red lips of Jisung, looking a little bit swollen due to their harsh kiss - before he slowly brushes his thumbs over the delicious lips. He gives a quick peck onto it and another peck and the third peck had makes the elder giggle cutely.

Daniel smiles fondly looking the happy face of the said male. Daniel then leans down and presses a kiss to Jisung's pink lips, slow and soft and reverent. He further slides his tongue along the bottom of Jisung's lip, fits their mouths together, pulls ever so slightly at the elder's hair so his head tilts back and Daniel can scatter kisses all down Jisung's sharp jaw, the line of his neck before halted at Jisung's ear.

Daniel kissed the earlobe softly for a few times, breathing heavily with lust as Jisung’s hand wrapped over his waist. It took Daniel only a second to realize that he really wants this. He wants Jisung in his embrace. He wants Jisung hands to touch all over his body. He wants Jisung for himself. He wants Jisung to love him and he himself wants to love Jisung dearly.

“I – I love you, hyung…” he whispers shakily to Jisung’s ears. Finally says the magic words to the elder.

Jisung eyes widen at the confession, tears slowly rolled from the corner of his eyes and he tightens the embrace – hogging the male above him.

Daniel gaze over Jisung's wet face and plants the chaste kiss over Jisung's soaking eyes. “Don’t cry hyung…”

Jisung flashed a weak smile before he said, “I love you too Niel -ah…”

Daniel smiles gleefully, stares lovingly into Jisung's eyes – showing his genuine feeling towards the male. Daniel starts out another kiss in a slow manner, with gently closed lip kissing, before he is moving into the more heated tongue kisses.

While both were kissing, Daniel caress Jisung's face tenderly, pushed their bodies close together – dip down the mattress. Daniel brushes his tongue inside Jisung's mouth, suck slightly on Jisung's tongue, and tickle the lips. His hand moved to underneath Jisung's shirt, rubbing softly on the smooth skin over his torso – making the male moan at the touch.

It sounded like heaven to Daniel's ears, keeps on touching the elder as their legs entangled together with lust and desire; asking for more than a kiss. Both were drowned in the euphoria moment, ignoring the real world and the harm that might come in the future. 

Tonight, they only want to cherish the meaningful moment – having each other in their embrace, feeling the touch and tingling sensation in their bodies.  Tonight is the day where they only think about love and making love. Nothing more.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

-Եօ ҍҽ ϲօղԵíղմҽժ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewwww
> 
> What a long chapter. It's almost 6k, double the words from the previous chapters. But I think I need to do this. Maybe for the next chapters too will be a long one because we're reaching for the ends.
> 
> After 21 chapters, now I give you the nielsung moment - a little bit tiny mini intro to smut (well you know that I didn't write smut) hahaha so what happens next will up to your imagination 😏


	23. ᴸᴼⱽᴱ ᶜᴼᴺᵠᵁᴱᴿˢ ᴬᴸᴸ

_**"Love is something that you won't regret even if you died loving that person."** _

* * *

 

Daniel kissed the forehead of his naked lover, lying on the bed in his arm while his head rested over his chest - sleeping beautifully, looking so serene and tranquil. 

He smiles like a fool for a while watching the beauty of his lover, feeling the happiness that he almost forgot how does it feel. He regrets that he didn't do this sooner. But at least he didn't being too late too. He pecked on the high nose belong to his Jisung _(Daniel smile to himself at the thought of calling the elder as his) -_ a little bit teasing the sleeping male. 

Jisung squirmed uncomfortably at the disturbance, scrunching his nose, feeling something itchy. When Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, Jisung waves his hand as if he was trying to chase away a fly. Daniel giggled amusingly before he pinched for the second time - but harder. 

Jisung eyes wide open with a yelp, looking directly at his boyfriend begrudgingly. He pouted when he saw the mischievous smile of Daniel. 

"Yah! What's that for?" he scolds the younger. His morning voice sounded so raspy. 

Daniel laughed at the question before he pecked on the pouty lips. Jisung's face turns to crimson red instantly, blushing profusely at Daniel's sudden kiss. 

"You looks funny when you sleep, hyung..." says Daniel, still laughing. 

However, that wasn't true at all. The truth is, Jisung is the most beautiful person he ever met. Either it's outer appearance or his heart - both were charming and endearing.

Jisung gnawed his lower lips, smacked on the bare chest of the younger. Daniel hissed in pain before he pulled the older into another embrace and kissed the crown of Jisung's head. 

Jisung chuckles and wrapped his arms on Daniel's waist. He hides his face on Daniel's chest out of embarrassment, biting his lips after realizing that they both were still naked, lying on the bed after their hot and steamy night. 

"This feels so good..." whispered Daniel. He rested his chin on Jisung's head, squeezing his petite body as if Jisung was going to run away if he didn't do so. His mouth doesn't stop from smiling and Daniel was feeling blessed to be able to hold the elder like this - no need to hide his real feeling for Jisung anymore. 

Jisung hummed happily as he listened to Daniel's rapid heartbeat. It sounded like a melody of an unknown song - like a love song that makes you feel in cloud nine even though you didn't even understand the lyric; hypothetically. 

Jisung couldn't help from grinning gleefully at his sentimental thought. He still couldn't believe that finally Daniel had said the three words to him. It was like a dream to him. Too good to be true. 

Daniel had always made his heart fluttered and edgier because of his cold personality. He didn't know what's the younger really thought about him. He seems so close yet so far at the same time. 

When he didn't reply to his message previously, Jisung had broken hearted. He wouldn't lie that he was disappointed and frustrated. He was mad and sad - mixed together giving him the unbearable pain. The thought that Daniel didn't like him makes his heart ached. He keeps thinking that Daniel was trying to avoid him. He thought he had a one-sided love. 

All the negatives perceptions he had before were killing him softly. Jisung suddenly perked up, looking at Daniel through his chin - face manifested with a dreadful expression. 

"You won't take back the words right?" he asked with an accusatory tone, eyes boring into Daniel's hazel orbs intensely. 

Daniel looked down at Jisung with a furrowed brows. "What do you mean by that?" he asked back. Confused at the sudden question.

Jisung loosens up Daniel's hand on him, laid his one elbow to the bed as he looks at the younger. "The 'I love you' you said to me last night! You won't take it back, right? Who knows you suddenly regret saying that and..." 

Jisung squeaked when Daniel abruptly kissed his lips, stopping him to rant about his concern. Jisung face reddened at the sudden kiss before he peered over the male with dissatisfaction - pouting his lips.

"Don't do that! I still want to talk about this, it won't change anything Kang Daniel!" gushes Jisung, resented at Daniel's playful act just now. 

Daniel sighed deeply and laid his head over his palm, an elbow rested on the mattress - his whole body facing up with Jisung. They laid side by side confronting each other. They need some disclosure about their relationship. A talk is a must.

"Hyung, what makes you think like that? I will not say something I didn't mean to. And why should I take back my words? I'm genuinely like you, hyung. No, like is too small to describe my feeling right now. I love you, I love you, Yoon Jisung..."

Jisung holds his breath at Daniel's confession as his heart been hammering with giddiness and joy. He never contemplates that Daniel will be such a sweet talker and confessed to him twice. 

Daniel caressed Jisung's face with his slender fingers, from his beautiful forehead to his dark and thick brows. He then moves to Jisung's nose before it stops at Jisung's pink lips. 

Daniel smiles fondly when he saw how Jisung flustered at his action - face flushed with a pink hue, looking so ethereal. Daniel brushes the succulent lips with his thumb, feeling the softness of the fleshy meat. He couldn't stop the urge to kiss the luscious lips again. 

Daniel pecked on the slightly parted lips. Jisung was taken aback at his action before he curved into his crescent moon smile. Daniel chuckled lightly and cupped the cheek of the elder with his one hand. 

"You won't leave me right?" Jisung further asked, voice a little bit shaking as he was on the verge of crying. His glistening eyes were staring at Daniel intensely. 

Daniel heart sunk at the question, looking at Jisung's teary eyes where he can see the fear and insecurity lies in the gorgeous orbs. 

"I'll be with you forever, hyung. I won't leave you no matter what happened..." assured Daniel, caressing Jisung's cheek softly. 

Jisung smile at the words. "Promise?" 

Daniel rolled his eyes and laughed at the childish attitude but still nods as an assurance. "And you too, hyung. Promise that you won't leave me..." 

Jisung twitches into a wide smile and then leaned forward - chaste a kiss on Daniel's lips. "It's a deal then..." he said gleefully. 

Daniel laughed heartily. "What's that? A seal with a kiss?" 

Jisung jutted his lips at the teasing before he shrugs playfully. "Sort of..." 

Daniel looks at the elder with a fond gaze before he curved into a smirk. "Let's sealed it deeper, hyung!" he exclaimed. 

Jisung frowned and didn't have the chance to ask the meaning of it before he squeaked in horror when Daniel pushed his body to the mattress - lying on top of his naked body with a mischievous smile. 

"Wh-what are you doing Niel-ah?" stutters Jisung as he feels his heart escalated rapidly. 

Didn't answer to the question, Daniel pecked on Jisung's lip - grinning like an idiot. "Sealing our promise deeper..." he says as he looks at Jisung meaningfully. 

Jisung breath hitched at the statement as the memory of them sleeping together last night flashed to his mind. Jisung can't hide how his face now reddens and how he anxiously anticipating their second time romancing each other. 

"I can read your dirty mind hyung, " teased Daniel when he saw Jisung's flushed face. 

Jisung bites his lips in embarrassment, smack on Daniel well-built chest. "Yah!!" 

Daniel let out a boisterous laugh before he swoops his lips on Jisung's again - passionately kissing the elder. Daniel smile when Jisung reciprocate the kiss as their lips move together, dancing in lust and desire. 

They were vehemently kissing, fighting for dominance but once again Daniel always beat Jisung in the foreplay. Jisung let himself drowned in the heated moment, feeling the softness and tenderness of Daniel's lips on him. 

Jisung closed his eyes in the crave of Daniel's touch, run his fingers over the younger's hair - letting Daniel littering his kiss all over his face. Daniel brushed his lips on Jisung's jawline, sensing the tense of the male before he moved slowly to Jisung's exposed neck. 

Daniel paused for a moment inhaling the scent gland where he can smell the sweetness of the elder. He didn't know whether it's the lotion or the cologne used by Jisung, but he always intrigued by its nice smell. 

Jisung gasped when Daniel's teeth grazed on his neck, frowning a little bit when Daniel smoothly suck and leaves a dark purple bruise on it. Daniel moved slightly and stares Jisung's face where he can see how gorgeous Jisung was lying below his body. 

"You're beautiful, hyung..." he whispered with his sexy low and deep voice. 

Jisung's heart fluttering at the words and he curved a smile at the praise. "You're handsome, Niel-ah..." 

Daniel let out a soft chortle at the playful answer before he once again kissed Jisung's lips. Both were enjoying their moment together, in each other arms, making love.

_Isn't love is the most wonderful thing in this world?_

 

* * *

 

Jisung put the charcoal in the barbeque place, maintaining the fire as Daniel put the marinated beef at the table. They were having the barbeque at the verandah and going to watch the sunset together. 

Daniel approached the busy male, scrunching his nose at the burning sensation of the fire as he let out a small cough. Daniel pressed his body towards the male's back, making Jisung squeak at his sudden action. 

Daniel pecked on the red tint cheek when Jisung tilted his head to see the younger. Jisung pouted as Daniel laughed heartily. His long arms wrapped Jisung's small waist and he rested his chin on the shoulder, comfortably. 

"I'm trying to grill the meat Niel-ah..." Jisung complaints as he can feel how attached the younger was right now. Not that he hates it but he didn't feel it is the right time for a back hug while he was busy grilling the meat.

Daniel chuckles. "Okay. And I'm going to watch it from here..." he said playfully. 

Jisung groaned and scuffle to let himself go from Daniel's possessive back hug. He can hear how Daniel is laughing as he tightened his grip on Jisung's waist. 

"Daniel! Let me go! Ughh!" He frets.

"Make me hyung!" he whispered into Jisung's ears, airily breathing at Jisung's ear - making the elder squirming; feeling ticklish. 

Jisung grunts as Daniel continue to laugh and Jisung just let the younger to keep on hugging him from behind as he moves with restriction. He let out a few growls as he moves but Daniel nowhere to let his arms go - keep on snaking around Jisung's waist. 

Jisung grits his teeth in annoyance when Daniel's hand tickles his flat stomach before he steps on the younger foot as hard as he can out of anger. Daniel screamed out of pain and shocked, automatically released his grip and bouncing with one foot - bewildered at Jisung's attack.  

"Hyung! It hurts!!" he exclaimed. 

Jisung just shrugs and ignores his complaint as he flipped the meat. It was a little bit burnt and Jisung hissed in irritation seeing the charcoal burnt meat. He turned his head and throws a dagger looks towards Daniel who sheepishly grinned at him. 

"Look what've you done Daniel! You won't get any of this!" he said begrudgingly. 

Daniel eyes widen and immediately hugged the male, buried his face on the elder's shoulder blade. "Hyung... please don't do that. I want to eat the meat!" he whined cutely. 

Jisung clicked his tongue, pushed the tall body apart and squinted his eyes at the young male. "Don't do that to me. I won't buy it. You won't get any meat and it's final!" 

Daniel gnawed his lips in disappointment and his shoulder slumps at Jisung's stern look. He pouted and looked at the elder with his puppy eyes, trying to coax the elder again. 

Jisung shook his head at the antics. "Uh-uh, not going to work on me. Go and sit there, eat the fruits only!" he noted as he pointed at the round table at the corner. 

Daniel glanced at the table, full of snacks and fruits. He jutted in agony before he tilted his head back towards Jisung. He slowly approached the male but flinched when Jisung murderous stare like a knife - animately stabs his chest  

"Hyung... I'm sorry okay?" 

"It's worthless Niel..." 

"Hyung!" 

Jisung ignored the sulking male, keeps on grilling the meat till the last pieces. He took the place full of cooked meat, dismissed the almost drooling Daniel and took a seat at the table. 

Jisung chomped the meat deliciously, humming at the savory taste of it - so juicy and so tender. Daniel had been staring with dissatisfaction, making a whimpering sound to attract the attention of the elder - but to no avail. 

Jisung tries as hard as he can to hide his smile, feeling funny at Daniel's sulking face. His heart melted when he saw the pouty lips but he was trying to teach some lesson for the male. It is rare for Daniel to act childishly like that and Jisung won't lie that he kind of like it. Daniel just so cute and Jisung was having fun on teasing the younger. 

Daniel grits his teeth as he clenched his fist - knowingly that the elder was playing with him. He took a breather momentarily before he shot up from the chair and marched forward towards Jisung. 

Jisung was taken aback at his sudden gesture, flinched back to his seat and when Daniel caged him with his strong hands on the armrest, bend his body to be at the same level with Jisung - the latter male stop chewing his meat in nervousness. 

Daniel didn't think twice and Jisung didn't expect such act but it's just happened in the spur of the moment. Daniel pressed his lips on Jisung's oily lips, tasting the delicious meat eaten by Jisung. 

When Jisung was trying to detach himself from Daniel - engrossed at the kissing when his mouth full with meat; Daniel cupped Jisung's head on the back and deepen their kiss further. 

Jisung makes a whimpering sound at the harsh movement as their teeth collided and Daniel nibbled his lower lips lustfully - softly bite the plump lips as not to hurt the elder. Daniel forcefully kissing male for a few minutes before he pulled out himself and stares at Jisung with a smirk. 

He feels satisfied to see how red the face of the elder was right now, and his lips swell and his cheek been smeared with the meat's juice - tainted his white skin with brownish color. 

Jisung let out a guttural sound out of annoyance and look at the young male with his murderous stare. "Yah! It's gross!" he scolded. 

Daniel emits a boisterous laughed, cooed at the elder's sullen face - having another urge to kiss him again but he tried to hold himself from doing so. He didn't want to make Jisung angrier than he already did. 

Jisung wiped his dirty face as he glared at the young. "Why did you do that?" he grunts. 

Daniel shrugs. "Well you refused to let me have one so I need to take it by force then..." he answered blatantly. 

Jisung scoffs at the mischievous answer. "You can just take it from the plate, Daniel! No need to - to kiss me!" he protested. 

Daniel grinned sheepishly. "It's tastier that way hyung!" 

Jisung was abashed at the ridiculous answer and his face starts to feel warm as the color of crimson red painted his white skin out of embarrassment. He then huffed before he pushed the plate full of grilled meat towards Daniel. 

"Stop and eat this!" 

Daniel laughed heartily before he joined the elder, eating the delicious meat while watching the sunset at the verandah. They talk about everything mostly their own feelings and later when Daniel intertwined their hands together they kiss again and again - holding each other in a tight hug. 

The orange sky becomes their witness how the two lovebirds were in deeply and madly in love. As their lips muttered the three sacred words over and over, pressing their lips on each confession, they were drowning in their own world - forgetting all the problem and trouble that been disturbing their life before. 

"I love you, Yoon Jisung..." 

Jisung leaned his forehead on Daniel's, smile breathily before he answered for the umpteenth time. "I love you, Kang Daniel..." 

And they kiss. Kiss. Kiss. And kiss. As if there will be no tomorrow for them.

* * *

 

"A what? You got to be kidding me Niel-ah!" Jisung gawked at the younger with disbelief as Daniel drove the car. They were heading back to the mansion after a week. 

"It is true, hyung. I found out about it when I'm doing the mission in New York. I had found out a lot of dark secrets and the reason to why they were targeting you..." 

"But-but Niel...how could he? He was... he..." 

"I know hyung... I know... the President had been taking a preventive measure right now and we're setting a trap for the culprit..." 

"A trap?" 

Daniel gives Jisung an assurance smile as he holds the male's hand while the other hand still on the steering. Jisung was a little bit hesitant at first but he decided to fully trust Daniel and later flashed his crescent moon smile. 

It was in a blink of an eye when everything suddenly turns into a harrowing situation. A loud bang interrupted their conversation and been replaced by a loud screaming of both. The tires screech on the tar road as the vehicle hauled in a dangerous position before it's whirled wildly. 

Daniel whimpered as his whole body in pain and he can feel his blood oozing out from his head as it's streamed down to his face. Daniel looked around and realized that their car had fully stopped in the middle of the road - dented badly on Jisung's side. 

Jisung was unconscious, still intact to the seat with his seatbelt on. He had injured his head too and there's some cut on his left arm - blood gushing out profusely. 

"Hyu-hyung?" Daniel tried to move his hand slowly, shakes Jisung body but there was no answer. His heart skipped a beat at the view. 

Daniel looked around and the road was completely silent as there were no other cars. It was a rural area, it is rare for the car to pass by. At this time Daniel regrets his decision to bring Jisung's here as the escape plan. They need help urgently and Daniel needs to get out of the car. 

He was about to open his door when he heard a click sound and turned his head immediately towards Jisung. His eyes widen when he saw a man with a black hoodie pointed a gun to him with a smirk. 

"Don't move!" the said male sternly notes. 

Daniel holds his breath in anger, seethed his teeth as he tries to ignore the pain all over his body. His eyes widen when the male opened the door on Jisung's side and dragged his limp body out from the car. When he tried to stop the male, the gun came in between - threaten to release the bullet directly to his head. 

"Save him if you can, Kang Daniel!" he said coldly and he knocked Daniel's head with the back of his gun resulting the young bodyguard to pass out instantly. 

Leaving the unconscious male in the wrecked car, the black hoodie man hoisted the injured Jisung like a bridal style and walked away from the scene to some unknown place. A hideout where no one can ever find Yoon Jisung again. 

**_Now you are mine, Jisung!_ **

 

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:-
> 
> Well we were reaching towards the end. Another two chapters left. And the next one will be the full revelation 😏


End file.
